


Просто загадай желание, кретин...

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: — Высшие мира сего, только не этот смертный! — принялся я отчаянно заклинать. — Умоляю, умоляю, умо… ДА ЧТОБ ВАС ВСЕХ!
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Если меня спросят, кто самые несчастные существа на земле, то я смело отвечу, что это Джины. Да, да, именно Джины! Только представьте, каково это, вечность сидеть в тесном сосуде в ожидании встречи с простым смертным. Отстой же? Вот и я такого же мнения. А когда эта встреча наконец-то происходит… Ай, ладно, чего я разнылся-то? Даже у Джинов не всегда всё плохо, бывают и счастливые моменты. Откуда я это знаю? Да потому что я сам являюсь Джином. Всегда им был. Вечность или около того, хотя, кто считает? Нет у нас такой привычки. Обычно мы ведём подсчёт только смертным, которых встретили, и соответственно их желаниям, которые исполнили.

Итак, за последние полвека у меня накопилось сто девяносто человек. Не густо, надо сказать, совсем не густо. Если за год не наберу ещё хотя бы десять, то не пройду аттестацию, а если так, то не видать мне больше насиженного местечка у острова Чеджу. Сошлют куда-нибудь в Арктику! Брр, даже представить страшно. Но как мне набрать столько людей? Да ещё с таким неказистым сосудом — неприметной зелёной бутылкой? Тьфу на неё, да и только! А ведь кому-то достаются сказочной красоты сосуды, лампы из чистого золота или серебра, украшенные рубинами с сапфирами…

Не то чтобы я завидовал, но всё же, где справедливость? Их-то всем видно издалека, чего уж говорить про человеческие руки, так и тянущиеся к блестящим дорогим побрякушкам. А моя несчастная бутылка испокон веков только всяких алкашей привлекает. Ну ладно, тут я слегка слукавил, ведь не каждому дано встретить Джина. За это отвечают силы, уже совсем неподвластные мне или любому другому моему соплеменнику. Но даже зная это, все равно не могу избавиться от подозрений. Есть у меня стойкое ощущение, что кто-то из этих самых сил меня недолюбливает…

Ой, что происходит? Неожиданно мой сосуд, спокойно дрейфовавший по дну морскому вот уже несколько месяцев, подхватило подводным течением и понесло вперёд. А дальше, сливаясь с волной, мою потёртую бутылку донесло до берега и выбросило на песок. Асса! Неужели сегодня тот самый день, и я исполню чьё-то желание? Хотя, если быть точным, то ночь, ведь на остров уже давно опустился закат. Но, к моему огорчению, людей на пляже практически не было. Оно и понятно, зима, ветер…

— Оппа, ну пожалуйста! — донёсся женский голосок. — Ты обещал!

— Может, потом? — канючил мужчина, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Нет, сейчас! — топнула его спутница ногой. — Ты обещал! Смотри, на пляже и нет никого! Ну же! Я начинаю мёрзнуть…

Я присмотрелся к этой шумной парочке средних лет. Может, кто-то из них? Тот, чьё желание я должен исполнить? Но, увы, они были слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть мой сосуд…

— Боже, напомни мне, зачем я это делаю, — продолжал упираться мужчина. — Я же не мальчишка давно для такого…

— Дорогой, мужчина должен отвечать за свои слова, — пристыдила его женщина. — Тебя никто за язык не тянул. Обещал, делай!

— Хорошо, — засмеялся он.

Женщина радостно захлопала в ладоши и замерла в ожидании. Я тоже. Только вот чего именно мы ждали, мне было не совсем понятно. Хотя в итоге всё оказалось довольно банально, для людей, я имею в виду. Мужчина подошёл к воде, поднёс ладони поближе ко рту, словно рупор, и принялся выкрикивать то, что так жаждала услышать от него спутница.

— Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, СУХЁН! — от души орал он. — ВЫХОДИ ЗА МЕНЯ!

Женщина подошла к нему и обняла со спины.

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказала она. — Я выйду за тебя.

Новоиспечённый жених облегчённо выдохнул.

— А с первого раза нельзя было согласиться?

— Нет, — усмехнулась она. — Где моё кольцо?

— Я не взял его с собой.

— Чего?! — женщина, смеясь, хлопнула его по спине.

— Вдруг бы ты не согласилась? Зачем таскать такую тяжесть…

— Я на третьем месяце, идиот, — закатила она глаза. — Если вернусь в Сеул без кольца, мои родители порешат нас обоих.

Мужчина повернулся к своей невесте, после чего нежно погладил её живот.

— Спаситель ты мой, — обратился он к своему будущему ребёнку. — Ну что, отдадим мамочке её кольцо?

— Ах ты! — воскликнула женщина. — Всё-таки взял его с собой!

Она шутливо замахнулась на него кулаком, но мужчина перехватил её руку. Достав золотое обручальное колечко из кармана своей куртки, он быстро надел украшение своей невесте на палец.

— Теперь не отвертишься, — ухмыльнулся он. — Вместе навсегда.

— Вместе навсегда, — повторила женщина клятву.

— Да будет так, — шепнул я, когда парочка, обнимаясь и счастливо смеясь, уже покидала пляж.

В моей голове тут же раздался болезненный звон. Предупреждение от Высших. Напоминание о том, что я не имею право даровать своё благословение — вот так запросто, первым встречным. Но, несмотря на боль в голове, приятное в этой ситуации всё же было. Высшие не могли отменить моё благословение этой паре. Наказать меня – да, но это не изменит того, что отныне эта семья под магической защитой. Не знаю, чем они меня так зацепили, что я иду против системы, когда на носу аттестация.

— Видимо, искренняя любовь находит отклик даже в моём сердце, — нашёл я себе оправдание, но не ожидал, что меня кто-то услышит.

Я был так поглощён этой милой парой, что даже не обратил внимание на то, что недалеко от моего сосуда кто-то лежал. Именно лежал! И как я не почувствовал запах перегара? Услышав меня, молодой парень откинул кожаную куртку с лица и сел.

— Любовь? — раздался его хриплый голос. — Ха! Что в ней такого особенного? В любви этой… Любишь одного гада, любишь, а он, хоп, и оказался натуралом! Всю жизнь мне испортил, чёртов Ким Ханбин...

— Чего он там бормочет? — не понял я и решил не обращать внимание на этого юного пьяницу.

Да, правильно! Хватит с меня этих алкашей. Сегодня я обязательно встречу кого-нибудь особенного, главное, верить…

— О! У меня что, ещё осталась выпивка? — парень бросил рассеянный взгляд на мой сосуд.

— Высшие мира сего, только не этот смертный! — принялся я отчаянно заклинать. — Умоляю, умоляю, умо… ДА ЧТОБ ВАС ВСЕХ!

Парень протянул руку и схватил сосуд, и таким образом снял с него печать. Значит, это всё-таки он, тот человек, ради которого я здесь и оказался? Хотя было у меня опять подозрение, что это всё-таки ответная издёвка от Высших…

Ладно, алкаш, вздохнул я про себя, сейчас быстренько с тобой разберусь и вернусь обратно. Для статистики, в конце концов, и ты сгодишься. Дай попробую угадать, чего ты хочешь. Годовой запас бухлишка? Или деньжат на него? Мне самому стало стыдно, с каким противным смешком я предстал перед этим смертным, когда бутылка с дешевым эффектом дымка растворилась в его руке. Пока парень разевал рот от изумления, я решил представиться.

— Приветствую тебя, смертный! Я Джин! В моей власти исполнить…

— Что за говорящая моль? — парень сузил свои и без того невыдающиеся глаза, отчего шрам над его бровью стал выделяться тонкой белой линией.

— Моль?! — я задохнулся от возмущения.

Хотя, чему я собственно удивляюсь? По новым правилам после встречи с нами смертные ничего не помнили. Высшие им попросту стирали память. Поэтому люди давным давно утратили знание о том, как выглядит истинный Джин. А последние поколения вообще не верят в нас. Их развлекательная индустрия описывает нас как нечто большое, синее и коварное. До первых двух пунктов я явно не дотягиваю. Не большой. Не синий. И вообще чем-то напоминаю фею из человеческих сказок. Такой же миниатюрный, да ещё и прозрачные крылья за спиной с голубым отливом имеются. Но чтобы такое миленькое существо назвать молью?!

— Я Джин, — проглотив обиду, повторил я. — И исполню…

Парень снова перебил меня, махнув рукой.

— Три желания, знаю я, знаю, — взъерошил он свои волосы, хотя те и до этого уже напоминали гнездо. — Бутылка моя где?

Я вздохнул, чувствуя, как по крыльям пробежала волна раздражения. Почему из всех возможных людей на земле мне попался именно этот имбецил?

— Дослушай, человек, — я терпеливо сжал зубы. — Я Джин, и исполню…

— Да чего ты заладил-то?!

В меня полетела горсть с песком, но я успел увернуться и быстро выпалил, заканчивая фразу:

— … одно твоё желание, смертный! 

Этот полоумный уставился на меня своими тёмными глазами и долго смотрел, не отрываясь. О чём он там думал, мне было неизвестно. Может, почему желание вдруг одно, а не три, как привыкли все заблуждаться? На самом деле с самого сотворения этого мира Джины исполняли только одно желание, хотя смертный имел право думать над ним три дня… Надо ли говорить, что все, кого я когда-либо встречал, выпаливали своё желание чуть ли не сразу? Нет, конечно, попадались мне и особо вдумчивые представители человеческой расы. Один, помню, сутки извилины напрягал, в итоге надумал стать королём…

— Нет у меня желаний, — вдруг изрек парень со злобой в голосе и поднялся на ноги. — Проваливай!

— Как это… нет желаний? — оторопел я. — Так не бывает!

Игнорируя меня, парень принялся отряхиваться от песка. Затем накинул кожаную куртку, достал из заднего кармана джинсов черную кепку и, водрузив на голову, надвинул её почти на самые глаза. Когда шатающейся походкой он направился прочь с пляжа, мне пришлось полететь за ним. До тех пор, пока смертный не загадает желание, мы с ним связаны. А если он вдруг будет тянуть больше трёх дней, то я обрету свободу, хотя и не ту, которую стоит желать…

— Может, деньги? — спросил я, поравнявшись с ним. — Вы, люди, вечно желаете богатств…

— Отвянь, — теперь в меня полетела смятая пачка сигарет. Но в этот раз я не растерялся, поймал её в руки, после чего кинул обратно в человека. Пачка отскочила от его щеки, но парня это отчего-то развеселило.

— Маленький, но вредный, да? — хмыкнул он.

Боже, как же мне отделаться от него? Три дня? Да я и часа с таким придурком не выдержу!

— Женщина? — предположил я с надеждой. — Джин не в силах подарить взаимную любовь, но можно сделать так, чтобы она хотела только тебя. Ну, есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Женщина, блин… — сплюнул парень. — Проваливай, я сказал! Хватит уже зудеть возле уха, надоедливая малявка!

Он тупой или притворяется? Давно меня так не бесили смертные! Я подлетел к нему поближе и громко заорал:

— ПРОСТО ЗАГАДАЙ ЖЕЛАНИЕ, КРЕТИН! — не удержавшись, я дёрнул его за серёжку в ухе. — И ТОГДА Я ИСЧЕЗНУ!

— Ааа! — завопил он, пытаясь откинуть меня в сторону своей рукой. — Чего дерёшься, мелкий? Тебе всяк нельзя причинять вред людям.

— Кто сказал? — я мстительно улыбнулся, складывая руки на груди. Может, хоть угрозы на него подействуют. Но, похоже, эта мысль была поспешной, так как парень неожиданно прыснул.

— А ты миленький, — вдруг сказал он. — Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

— Джин, — недовольно отозвался я.

— Это я уже понял, а зовут как?

— Джин, говорю же! — я стал закипать. — К чему все эти вопросы, человек? Просто загадай же…

— Джин по имени Джин? — заржал он. — Что за бред! У меня целых два имени, а тебе, получается, даже одно зажали?

Хм, кажется в его словах был резон. Опять же, очередной плевок в сторону Высших.

— Ай! — в моей голове снова раздался болезненный звон, но буквально через пару секунд исчез. Очередное маленькое напоминание о том, что за мной следят. Однако, отличная штука жизнь! Это люди любили так себя успокаивать. Мне не помогло.

— Есть же столько отличных имён, — продолжил парень. — Чживон, Бобби… и опять-таки Чживон.

— Очень умно, — скривился я. — Значит, это всё твои имена, смертный?

— Ага, — Бобби остановился у пешеходного перехода, светофор светился красным. — Давай и тебе что ли замутим?

— Если это твоё желание, — послушно кивнул я.

— Хорошая попытка, Чжини! — усмехнулся Бобби и вдруг встрепенулся. — А что? Тебе идёт! Был у меня знакомый Чжини в детстве, вылитый ты, кстати. Всё вырасти мечтал, в пупок мне вечно дышал.

— И что, вырос?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Чживон. — Я тогда в Америку с родителями и братом улетел. Как же того мальчишку полностью звали? Может Чжинхван? Точно! Ли Чжинхван! Как тебе?

Я молчал, но Бобби принял моё молчание за положительный ответ.

— Значит решили, будешь Чжинхваном! — щелкнул он пальцами. — Только не Ли, а Ким. Ты же мой Джин, значит и фамилию должен носить мою! Ким Чжинхван! Во!

— Я что собачка, чтобы быть твоим? — буркнул я недовольно. — Зелёный горит, иди уже!

Бобби, несмотря на своё недавнее пьянство, резво побежал через дорогу, а я молча полетел следом. Ким Чжинхван. Повторяя мысленно, я как будто пробовал данное мне имя на вкус. Вообще я никогда не слышал, чтобы у Джинов были человеческие имена. Но судя по тому, что меня в ту же секунду не поразило болью, кажется, это не было запрещено правилами. А раз так, то у меня и правда появилось имя? Так странно и волнующе. Но уж лучше пусть мои крылья отсохнут, чем я признаюсь в этом смертному!

— Чжинхван? — позвал Бобби.

— Да? — я отозвался, даже не подумав.

Странно, но услышав его заливистый смех, я впервые не разозлился. Почувствовав искорку тепла, зарождавшуюся где-то внутри, я растянул губы в улыбке, а мои крылья между тем сменили голубой цвет на оранжевый.


	2. Chapter 2

— Эй, далеко ещё? — я усиленно размахивал крыльями, пытаясь поспеть за смертным.

Походка Чживона всё ещё была не самой трезвой, и временами парень слегка вилял то в одну сторону, то в другую. Мне оставалось только поражаться, как в итоге это не отразилось на скорости его передвижения. Бобби как втопил от самого светофора, так, ни разу и не сбавив темп, продолжал переть вперёд, словно танк. Он часом не спортсмен? Пфф, вот это я чушь сморозил! Спортсмены обычно следят за своим здоровьем, а этот, похоже, бухает по-чёрному, несмотря на юный возраст, да ещё и характер не подарок. В общем, куда ему там в спортсмены, я откинул эту безумную мысль. Но неужели парень не устал так нестись? Даже я чего-то притомился. Знаю-знаю, не мне говорить об усталости, ведь я обладаю магией и всё такое, но даже если я Джин — это ещё не значит, что я любитель долгих утомляющих перелётов на длинные дистанции! Хотя больше всего меня раздражало то, что этот идиот продолжал игнорировать мои вопросы и не говорил, куда именно направляется…

— Куда ты идёшь? — принялся я снова допытываться. — Домой, да? Ты ведь живёшь на острове? Один? Есть работа и семья? Или, может, ты ещё живёшь с родителями…

— ХВАТИТ! — Бобби взорвался, заорав прямо посреди улицы.

Своим внезапным криком парень шуганул нескольких прохожих: кто-то лишь вздрогнул и сразу поспешил продолжить свой путь, но были и те, кто, остановившись, потратил несколько ценных секунд на осуждающий взгляд. Признаюсь, я немного злорадствовал. Люди видели только этого орущего придурка и даже не подозревали о моём существовании.

— Развелось сумасшедших! — гневно высказался один мужчина, прежде чем дальше пойти по своим делам.

— Извините, — промямлил Чживон (он что, знает, как извиняться?) и слегка поклонился (оказывается, он и такое умеет делать, как только спина не переломилась?).

После этого инцидента и повышенного внимания к своей персоне смертный поспешно поднял воротник куртки, вжал голову в плечи и опустил козырёк кепки, максимально скрывая своё лицо. Неужели ему стыдно? Что-то верилось с трудом.

— У меня и так башка раскалывается, а тут ещё ты со своими расспросами, — тихо произнес Бобби через какое-то время.

— Пить меньше надо, — хмыкнул я и, подлетев ближе, приземлился ему прямо на плечо. – Но никогда не поздно завязать с вредными привычками. Поэтому… — я решил немного изменить стратегию, поэтому миленько улыбнулся и похлопал ресничками: — Не хочешь себе новую печень? Только загадай…

Бобби прыснул.

— Чжини, а ты не из тех, кто быстро сдаётся, не так ли? — он остановился и скосил свой взгляд на меня: — Кстати, мы уже пришли. Тебя ведь это волновало?

Я посмотрел вперёд, через дорогу возвышался отель.

— Так ты здесь работаешь? — спросил я.

— Ха-ха, догадайся сам!

Что за… Он продолжает играть со мной? Не долго думая, я снова схватил его за серёжку в ухе, правда дёрнуть не успел. Парень испугался и выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Ай, только не трогай ухо! Я остановился в этом отеле! Постоялец, понятно?

— Так бы сразу, — я убрал руку с гордым видом победителя.

Бобби вдруг выругался и, резко крутанувшись на месте, повернулся к отелю спиной.

— Эй, ты чего? — удивился я.

Он ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Толпу у входа видишь?

После его слов я прищурил глаза. Возле главного входа и правда наблюдалась повышенная активность. Толпа, состоящая преимущественно из девушек, сбилась в стайку и совместными усилиями пыталась выстоять против промозглого ветра. Покрасневшие щёки и носы не мешали упрямым представительницам женского пола о чём-то возбуждённо щебетать. Я напряг свой особый чувствительный слух и попытался вслушаться в их болтовню. Но когда все люди лепечут разом, крайне тяжело разобрать их речь досконально. Хотя основную нить я всё же смог уловить. Они явно говорили о моём смертном, так как чаще всего раздавалось: Бобби-оппа то, Бобби-оппа это.

— Выходит, эти люди у входа собрались по твою душу? — я посмотрел на лицо Бобби, и тот слегка кивнул на моё предположение. — Ты им что, всем денег должен?!

Парень засмеялся в голос.

— Забавный ты, — покачал он головой. — Но разве, как моему Джину, тебе не положено знать про меня абсолютно всё?

Мои крылья полыхнули красным.

— Тебе какое дело, положено или не положено, — огрызнулся я, заскрипев зубами. — Кто сказал, что я вообще хочу знать про тебя всё на свете? Не хочу!

— Ладно-ладно, успокойся, — примирительно произнёс Бобби, после чего, протянув ладонь, даже попытался погладить меня по голове. Но я увернулся, слетев с его плеча.

Ну и чего спрашивается я так завёлся? Подумаешь, слегка задели за живое, Чживону всё равно ведь не дано понять истинных причин моей злости. Да, я действительно могу, щёлкнув пальцами и применив минимальную магию, узнать всю подноготную парня. Хватит и одной секунды на то, чтобы, проникнув в сознание, узнать о его потаённых желаниях, надеждах и страхах. Непродолжительная человеческая жизнь будет у меня как на ладони: все мысли, когда-либо посещавшие его голову, а также чувства и воспоминания, полные счастья, боли и других эмоций. Стоит лишь захотеть и всё это, оседая в душе, станет частью меня.

Но не всё так просто, именно тут и зарыт самый главный подвох — капкан от Высших. После того, как желание будет исполнено, этот парень, как и тысячи других до него, благополучно забудет о нашей встрече. Канет в лету и его воспоминание обо мне. Но я-то не смертный, и, когда, спустя вечность, душа Бобби станет лишь звёздной пылью, даже тогда я буду помнить о нём. Таков непреложный закон. Джины помнят каждого смертного, каждое желание, каждое имя. Однажды я уже был настолько глуп, что привязался к человеку, впустив его в себя, и не собирался совершать подобную ошибку снова. Отныне никакой тоски по тем, кто не помнит меня. По тем, кого больше нет ни в одном из миров…

Пока я размышлял о своём, нарезая круги над головой Бобби, тот, как оказалось, принял решение штурмовать отель и толпу, поджидавшую его у входа.

— Фуух, была не была! — подбодрил парень сам себя и ринулся вперёд, но тут кто-то резко схватил его за руку и потянул в ближайшие кусты.

— Совсем рехнулся, вот так запросто идти к фанатам?! — зашипел неизвестный парень.

— Блять, Юнхён, это ты, — пытался отдышаться испуганный Бобби. — Ты так налетел, что я чуть не обделался! Какого хера ты вообще тут ошиваешься?

— А ты как думаешь? — раздражённо отозвался Юнхён и подозрительно уставился на парня. Приблизив к Бобби своё красивое лицо, он принюхался и тут же скривился: — Фи, ну и шмон! — Юнхён махнул рукой, пытаясь отогнать от себя это дикое амбре: — Ты пил что ли? Совсем страх потерял, балбес? Ханбин же тебя на куски порвёт, если узнает!

Бобби напрягся всем телом, переменившись в лице:

— Пофиг мне на твоего Ханбина!

— Моего?! — возмутился Юнхён, но тут же призвал себя к спокойствию: — Слушай, ваши брачные игры бабуинов уже порядком всех задолбали. Поэтому, будь добр, завязывай вести себя, как эгоист, подставляя своими дебильными выходками целую группу. Но раз уж ты такой смелый, то, пожалуйста, продолжай бухать! Но впредь делай это прямо в номере под носом у СВОЕГО Ханбина, а не заставляй нас отмазывать тебя перед ним. Думаешь, после тяжелого перелёта, кучи интервью и выступления на фестивале кому-то и правда охота разыскивать тебя, бегая ночью по острову?!

Бобби потупился.

— Извини, я правда ушёл, не подумав, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону толпы: — Как ты смог прорваться через них?

— Дурак я что ли? Мы вышли через служебный. Кстати, пока не забыл… — Юнхён достал телефон и позвонил: — Донь, я нашёл этого охламона, через десять минут будем у тебя, — после этого парень набрал ещё один номер: — Чану? Бобби был с моей стороны, так что возвращайся к Донхёку и ждите нас там. Только аккуратней давай, не попадись никому.

— Что за шпионские игры? — хохотнул Бобби.

Юнхён шутливо замахнулся на него рукой:

— Айгу, как дал бы! — засмеялся он. — Да с тобой любой лазутчиком станет! Между прочим, самое сложное задание у Чжунэ. Пока мы тебя ищем, он там Биаю зубы заговаривает. Хорошо, что наш великан Юнхёк сегодня рано отрубился, хотя если что-то пойдёт не так, то Чжунэ придётся прикрывать нас всех ещё и перед менеджером. Чувствуешь, как его «любовь» растёт к тебе с каждой секундой?

Бобби отчего-то усмехнулся:

— Ага.

— Ладно, — Юнхён хлопнул в ладоши. — Хватит лясы точить, пошли.

Парень поправил кепку и натянул обратно на своё лицо маску. Потом, охнув, вспомнил о чём-то и полез в карман своего пуховика. Достав вторую такую-же маску, он протянул её Бобби.

— Подготовился, смотрю, — хмыкнул тот.

— А то! — хихикнул Юнхён и, подождав, пока друг закроет лицо, потянул его за руку: — Идём.

Всё это время я наблюдал за ними молча и просто усваивал информацию. Итак, как оказалось, Бобби является знаменитостью (в общем, каюсь, рано я его записал в алкаши пропащие), его друг даже обмолвился о музыкальной группе. Значит, он певец? Я с сомнением глянул на Чживона, ну да ладно, на вкус и цвет, как говорится… Главное, теперь стало очевидно, что деньги и успех у него уже имелись в достатке, а, значит, тратить своё единственное желание на них он явно не станет. Да и женским вниманием парень не был обделён. Только вот кажется, что Чживону до женщин нет абсолютно никакого дела, так как все его мысли заняты исключительно парнем по имени Ханбин. Что ж, во мне даже стало разгораться любопытство, я захотел воочию увидеть человека, которым до этого грозил Юнхён и который смог вынести мозг такому непрошибаемому парню, как Бобби.

— Эй, ты летишь или как? — тихо прошипел Чживон, при этом высоко задирая голову и ища меня взглядом.

Выходит, не забыл про своего Джина, паршивец? Я был польщён. Особенно, когда парень, похлопав по своему плечу, предложил мне вновь туда приземлиться.

— Ты что делаешь? — недоумевал Юнхён, пока они выбирались из кустов.

— Забей, — отмахнулся Бобби, но в его голосе зазвучали довольные нотки.

Ещё бы, ведь я откинул гордость (вообще бесполезная штука по жизни, надо отметить) и, спикировав вниз, уселся смертному на плечо. Вот так мы и пошагали вдоль дороги. Точнее, Бобби шагал, а я, устроившись с удобством, смог наконец-то расслабить кончики крыльев и дрыгал ножками в своё удовольствие. Я удивлялся сам себе, час назад готов был проклинать даже самих Высших за встречу именно с этим смертным, а теперь, кажется, был всем доволен. Нужно собраться, нельзя попадать под очарование людей. Желание, вот о чём мне необходимо думать, и том, чтобы Чживон побыстрее его загадал.

Дорога резко повернула влево, а вместе с ней получилось, что и мы обогнули здание отеля. Юнхён потащил Бобби через дорогу в неположенном месте, но машин в такое позднее время здесь практически не было. После ребята быстрым шагом направились к самому зданию, и очень скоро впереди замаячила дверь с надписью «служебный вход». Оказалось, там их уже и правда дожидались парни, которым до этого звонил Юнхён.

— Хён, ну наконец-то! — воскликнул самый высокий из них.

В глаза сразу бросилось внешнее сходство этого парнишки с Юнхёном.

— Может, братья, — пробормотал я тихо, но Бобби меня услышал и хохотнул.

— Зришь в корень, мелкий, это наши монстры-близнецы! Юнхён и Чану!

Парни переглянулись.

— Чего это он… — выпучил глаза Чану.

— Бобби, с тобой всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил второй парень, дотронувшись до его локтя.

Я всё ещё сидел у Чживона на плече, поэтому, когда тот приблизился, смог почувствовать его солнечную ауру. Кажется, этого парня звали Донхёк, и я улыбнулся, глядя в его чистые глаза. Этот смертный был особенным, и за подобными ему обычно приглядывали сверху. Люди привыкли думать, что у них у всех есть Ангелы Хранители, но увы это не так. Но у друга Бобби он точно был.

— Не обращайте внимания, — сказал Юнхён. — Он ещё не до конца протрезвел, поэтому и ведёт себя странно.

— Хён, ты пил? — ужаснулся Чану. — Если Ханбин-хён узнает, то очень сильно разозлится…

Бобби не дослушал и ринулся к двери, но Донхёк его остановил:

— Нужна карта-ключ, дубина!

С этими словами парень достал такую карту, приложил к замку, и тот, пиликнув, открылся.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал Донхёк, распахивая для них дверь. — Мне ещё нужно вернуть ключ аджуме, которая работает на кухне.

Именно это первым делом парни и сделали, вернули ключ пожилой женщине, поблагодарив ту за помощь. Женщина лишь скромно кивнула и, взяв улыбающегося Донхёка за руку, сказала, что тот похож на её сына в молодости. В итоге она настояла на том, чтобы проводить их до служебного лифта, никто особо не сопротивлялся, и, увидев эти путанные коридоры, я понял почему. Парочка работников отеля, встретившихся на пути, проводили всю эту процессию заинтересованным взглядом, но никаких вопросов так и не последовало. Думаю, дело было в самих ребятах, от них веяло такой наглой уверенностью, что ни у кого даже не возникло подозрений на их счёт. Впрочем, весь крутой образ улетучился, стоило только Юнхёну получить смс-ку, пока парни ехали в лифте.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — панически затараторил он, глядя на экран телефона. — Чжунэ написал, что Ханбин выкинул его из номера, и в этот момент он столкнулся с менеджером в коридоре.

— Значит, Юнхёк-хён проснулся? — испугался Чану.

— Менеджер знает о том, что мы свалили? — спросил Донхёк.

В этот момент телефон в руке Юнхёна повторно пиликнул, и, прочитав новое сообщение, парень облегчённо выдохнул:

— Всё нормально, Чжунэ сейчас у менеджера, но просит нас поторопиться.

У всех отлегло от сердца, но тут Бобби скривился:

— Что не так с этим Ку Чжунэ? Вечно заставляет всех нервничать…

Чану лишь покачал головой, не веря в услышанное, Донхёк промямлил себе под нос: «Кто бы говорил», а Юнхён снова замахнулся на друга.

— Лучше молчи! Из-за кого вообще вся эта ситуация?!

Бобби невозмутимо почесал нос, игнорируя недовольство друзей.

— Ладно, — сказал Юнхён, когда двери служебного лифта открылись: — Мы с Чану сразу пойдём к менеджеру выручать Чжунэ, а ты, Донхёк, приведи этого идиота в божеский вид и отправь к Ханбину.

— Эй, а что не так с моим видом? — свой вопрос Бобби бросил Юнхёну уже в спину, но тот предпочёл не оборачиваться.

Зато Чану, проходящий мимо, решил ответить за него.

— Понимаешь, хён… — очень серьёзно сказал он, а затем выпалил: — От тебя жуть как воняет перегаром!

— Чего? А ну иди сюда, мелочь пузатая! — Бобби попытался отвесить парню поджопник, но тот, посмеиваясь, уже догонял Юнхёна.

Я не выдержал и тоже засмеялся в голос, до меня вдруг стало доходить истинное значение словосочетания «монстры-близнецы». Донхёк, между тем, затащил Чживона в один из номеров и повёл в ванную, там он заставил эту взрослую детину умыться, расчесаться и почистить зубы.

— Теперь доволен? — надулся Бобби.

— Очень! — лучезарно улыбнулся Донхёк, задрав оба больших пальца вверх.

— Пфф… Ладно, я пошёл в свой номер. Если будем громко скандалить, не обращайте внимания.

Улыбка сползла с лица Донхёка:

— Всё равно собрался мотать ему нервы?

— Кто ещё кому что мотает… — начал упрямо Бобби, но друг его перебил.

— Юнхён не сказал тебе, да? — после того, как Чживон непонимающе уставился на него, Донхёк продолжил: — Думаешь, почему твоего исчезновения не заметили менеджеры? После фестиваля, когда мы вернулись в отель, у Ханбина пошла кровь носом, и он потерял сознание. Чтобы не поднимать шумиху, врача вызвали прямо сюда. Тот сказал, что у него сильное переутомление, поставил уколы, капельницу и уехал после того, как ему стало лучше. Чжунэ провёл с Ханбином весь вечер, пока ты шлялся неизвестно где, а мы тебя искали…

Донхёк замолчал, потому что Бобби стремительно выбежал из номера. А я, задержавшись на пару мгновений, не удержался и дотронулся до ауры парня. Та слегка вздрогнула от моего прикосновения и отклонилась в сторону, словно пламя свечи под натиском лёгкого ветерка. Почувствовав небольшое покалывание, я убрал руку, а аура Донхёка вернулась в прежнее состояние. Человеческая жизненная энергия и та древняя магия, из которой были созданы Джины, имели один и тот же источник силы. Поэтому я не мог навредить смертным. Никогда.

Оставив Донхёка в покое, я полетел за Бобби. И хотя не видел, в какой из номеров он зашел, найти его для меня не составило большого труда. Мы были связаны, поэтому я безошибочно подлетел к нужной двери, а затем и сквозь неё. Мне не терпелось увидеть, что же это за «зверь» такой по имени Ханбин. В итоге даже не знаю, кого именно я ожидал узреть, но явно не того худенького паренька, который как раз выходил из душа, кутаясь в махровый гостиничный халат.

— Нагулялся? — спокойно спросил Ханбин у блудного друга и, наклонившись, принялся энергично сушить свои волосы полотенцем.

И это вся реакция? Я приземлился на шкаф и посмотрел на замершего посреди комнаты Бобби, на его лице отразились все невысказанные мною мысли. Значит, Ханбин должен был всё-таки отреагировать иначе? Я решил присмотреться к пареньку повнимательнее. Тот не выглядел при смерти или на грани обморока, как только что описывал его состояние Донхёк. Но всё же его резкие движения давались ему с трудом и бесспорно напоказ. А ещё я слышал, как стремительно колотится его сердце и скачет пульс. Причина была явно не в болезни или переутомлении, ведь эти симптомы проявились только тридцать секунд назад.

— Донхёк сказал, что тебе было нехорошо, — осторожно сказал Бобби.

Ответа не последовало, лишь полотенце ещё яростнее замелькало в руках Ханбина.

— Приходил доктор…

— ВОТ ИМЕННО, БЛЯТЬ! — Ханбин откинул полотенце, его наконец-то прорвало: — Приходил доктор, в номере толпились менеджеры и ребята, даже его величество Ку, похуй на всех, Чжунэ устроил посиделки возле моей кровати, — он холодно посмотрел на Бобби: — Не было только тебя, ушлёпок.

— Я…

Вздохнув, Чживон замолчал. На самом деле, до того, как Донхёк заикнулся про здоровье Ханбина, он явно был настроен на выяснение отношений. Но теперь шёл на попятную и пытался всеми силами избежать ссоры. Кажется, смертный, который мне достался, действительно любил этого паренька.

— Что, реально встречался с другом, как наплели мне ребята? — усмехнулся Ханбин. — Серьёзно, здесь, на Чеджу? Да не смеши меня!

— Ну встретился я с одним приятелем, прогулялся по пляжу, что такого-то? Он из местных…

— Да ну? — перебил парень, подозрительно сощурив глаза: — И как же этого твоего мифического друга зовут? Раз, два…

Прежде, чем прозвучало «три», Бобби выпалил имя:

— Ким Чжинхван!

От неожиданности я даже икнул, отчего Бобби заметил меня.

— И что же он из себя представляет? — спросил Ханбин.

— Миниатюрный такой, — произнёс Чживон, всё ещё не отрывая от меня взгляда: — Намного мельче меня, а с характером! Вечно задаёт кучу вопросов и жутко бесится, если ему не отвечают. А ещё у него миленькая родинка под правым глазом. Но шмотки он носит стрёмные, такое не в моде уже лет сто…

Я сердито сложил руки на груди, на что Бобби лишь широко улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — ласково произнёс Ханбин. — Давай позвоним ему, жуть как захотелось познакомиться…

На этот раз Чживон взглянул на меня почти умоляюще.

— Звонок другу? — спросил я, подражая тону Ханбина. — Запросто! — Бобби просиял, а я мстительно добавил: — Если это твоё желание.

Скривившись, парень попытался выпутаться сам:

— Телефон сел.

— Позвони с моего, — предложил Ханбин, и нежность в его голосе пробирала даже похлеще воплей.

— Я не помню номер.

— Как удобно, — протянул Ханбин.

Бобби напрягся, а вот взгляд его друга между тем наполнился силой. Наблюдая за этим, я наконец-то смог разгадать, что же он за «зверь» такой. В каждом без исключения человеке преобладала какая-то из стихий. И если в Бобби это был ярко выраженный огонь, в Донхёке — земля, Юнхёне — вода, а в Чану — игривый ветер, то стихию Ханбина я никак не мог нащупать. Поэтому вначале и решил, что он не представляет из себя ничего особенного. Но я ошибся. Сильно. В парне были заключены все элементы разом. Такое тоже случалось, но нечасто. Обычно такие люди умели вести за собой других или же подчинять тех своей воле…

— Бог с ним, с другом этим, — Ханбин вновь подал голос после затянувшегося молчания. — Мне даже похер, существует он или нет. Я просто хочу знать, какого хрена ты злишься на меня.

— Чего?! — прифигел Бобби. — Единственный, кто здесь злится, это ты!

Ханбин раскусил его, но парень всё равно продолжил упираться. Возможно, если бы Бобби знал, что огню не суждено победить все стихии разом, он бы не тратил лишние силы и нервы. Я вздохнул, но не собирался вмешиваться.

— До фестиваля всё было хорошо, но когда мы вышли на сцену, ты уже волком смотрел на меня. Ты не разговаривал в гримёрке, молчал в машине, а, стоило нам приехать в отель, как ты и вовсе свалил. Мне нужно пытать тебя, чтобы ты наконец-то рассказал, какого хуя произошло?

Бобби сдался:

— Ты сам знаешь, что произошло! На фестивале была Ли Ёнхи! Какого хера организаторы вообще пригласили эту пигалицу на роль ведущей? Хотя, может, она им нравится так же сильно, как и тебе, м?

Ханбин выглядел удивлённым:

— То есть хочешь сказать, что вся эта галиматья, что между нами сейчас, происходит из-за какой-то Ли Ёнхе?

— Ли Ёнхи! — поправил его Бобби, закатив глаза. — Ты снимался с ней вместе в одном шоу и даже летал в Таиланд в рамках программы. В любом случае, неужели не можешь запомнить имя девчонки, с которой ходил на свидание?

— Ебанулся? — Ханбин засмеялся. — Да когда такое было-то?

— Тебе виднее! — с этими словами Бобби достал из внутреннего кармана своей кожаной куртки маленький конверт и швырнул им в друга. Острый угол конверта угодил аккурат в вырез халата и, уколов кожу чуть ниже ключиц, упал на пол.

— Что это? — без особого интереса спросил Ханбин.

— Любовное послание от твоей лахудры!

Ханбин расплылся в улыбке:

— Да ты ревнуешь.

Бобби, кажется, покраснел, а вместе с ним порозовели и мои крылья. Ох уж эта треклятая связь!

— Почему в номере так жарко? — нервно спросил Чживон и принялся стаскивать с себя куртку и толстовку. — Чего стоишь? Будешь читать или нет?!

— Мне не интересно, что за каракули там оставила эта девица! Но удивляет, с какой лёгкостью ты вдруг повёлся на эту фигню и поддался на откровенную провокацию, — Ханбин взглянул на конверт, валявшийся на полу: — Письмо от руки? Так заморачиваться в век сотовой связи и интернет-зависимости? Да ещё в итоге отдать послание не мне, а тебе… Странным это не находишь? Куда ведь проще было бы написать мне сообщение или позвонить. Разве не так поступают люди, которые встречаются, ходят на свидания и всё такое?

— Хватит умничать, — лицо Бобби ещё больше раскраснелось. — Откуда мне знать, почему вы не созваниваетесь, может, это новая фишка сейчас. Строчить друг другу письма!

— Я не раздаю свой номер кому попало, идиот! — Ханбин терял терпение. — У меня ничего не было с ней! Вообще никогда и ни с кем ничего не было, кроме тебя! Усёк?

По лицу Бобби пробежала тень, и это не укрылось от Ханбина:

— Так вот в чём дело… Это не просто ревность, ты боишься, что я захочу попробовать с девушками! Но это абсурд…

Чживон отвернулся.

— Я устал, давай спать, — поникшим голосом произнёс он и, прогулявшись до стены, погасил основной свет в номере. Ханбин даже не шелохнулся, и в свете ночника, единственного блёклого освещения комнаты, его кожа казалась чересчур бледной. Продолжая смотреть, не мигая, на копошащегося с покрывалом Бобби, он напоминал восковую фигуру самого себя.

— Чживон, — тихо позвал он.

Парень обернулся:

— Да?

Восковая фигура ожила, загадочно улыбнувшись:

— Спокойной ночи.

После этих слов Ханбин медленно развязал пояс и помог халату соскользнуть со своих плеч. Тот гармошкой сложился у его ног, и парень остался стоять полностью обнажённый. Бобби не мог отвести от него взгляда, и пространство комнаты очень быстро наполнилось желанием.

— Что ты делаешь? — сглотнул он, когда Ханбин сделал шаг.

— Лишь хочу напомнить тебе кое о чём.

— И что же это? — поинтересовался Бобби, завороженно наблюдая за приближающимся парнем, демонстрирующим свою наготу.

А Ханбин остановился, только лишь когда вплотную прижался к нему.

— Кажется, ты забыл, но это я первый влюбился в тебя, первый в этом признался, и…

Он умолк, поэтому Бобби пришлось сдавленно переспросить:

— И?

— И соблазнил тебя первым тоже я, — выдохнул Ханбин ему прямо в лицо, похотливо при этом улыбаясь.

Бобби впился в него стремительным поцелуем, сначала грубо сминая и покусывая нежные губы, а после глубоко проникая внутрь рта своим языком. Он ласкал спину Ханбина, проводя ладонями от затылка вниз к пояснице и дальше до боли зажимая в руках упругие ягодицы парня, при этом оставляя красные следы своих прикосновений.

Ханбин был полон восторга, когда его пальцы, ловко расстегнув ширинку и скользнув под боксёры Бобби, добрались до затвердевшего члена. После этого он опустился на колени, окончательно стянул с друга штаны вместе с бельём и принялся медленно облизывать сначала головку, а затем водить языком и по всему возбуждённому стволу. Не забыл и про чувствительные яички, поочерёдно всасывая их в рот. А потом, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как друг, постанывая, сходит с ума от наслаждения, которое он ему дарит, Ханбин полностью вобрал его орган в себя. Но Бобби и этого показалось мало, и, обхватив голову друга своими руками, он взял управление процессом на себя. Толкаясь в рот того максимально глубоко, он задерживался в таком положении на долю секунды, а затем, слыша гортанный звук, позволял Ханбину снова отодвинуться.

— Ложись на кровать, — хрипло приказал Бобби.

Поднимаясь на ноги, Ханбин смачно провёл языком по кубикам пресса друга, лизнул маленький багровый сосок, а затем, полностью выпрямившись, слегка прикусил Бобби за плечо. Оставив на коже еле заметные отметины от своих зубов, Ханбин под его пристальным взглядом улёгся на живот прямо поперёк кровати. Вслед за этим, демонстрируя стройное худощавое тело, он оттопырил свою задницу и, словно грациозная кошка, прогнулся в спине. Призывно качнув бёдрами, Ханбин раздвинул ноги, упираясь коленями в матрас, чем окончательно добил друга.

Вспомнив, как дышать, Бобби сделал медленный шаг вперёд. В этот момент он напоминал дракона, в тёмных глазах которого, разгораясь с новой силой, полыхнула огненная стихия. Обхватив Ханбина за бока чуть выше тазовых косточек, он рывком подтянул того к себе практически вплотную и нетерпеливо скользнул своим набухшим от возбуждения членом в образовавшееся пространство между ягодицами. Вверх, а затем медленно вниз. Твёрдый орган Бобби тёрся о промежность парня, заставляя того ещё сильнее прогибаться в спине, стоило лишь посильнее надавить горячей головкой на круглое сплетение мышц.

Когда Чживон, еле сдерживаясь, принялся настойчиво толкаться в сокровенную дырочку, Ханбин одной рукой упёрся в край матраса, а второй попытался дотянуться до раскрытого чемодана, который валялся неподалёку от кровати. Бобби, недовольный этим фактом и полностью ослеплённый желанием, стал тянуть того обратно на себя, но парень слегка лягнул его.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня на сухую, серьёзно? — спросил Ханбин, насмешливо глянув на друга через плечо. — Отлично, давай! Но только, чур, я следующий!

В глазах старшего слегка прояснилось, и, ослабив хватку, он позволил Ханбину, порывшись в чемодане, извлечь из-под груды шмоток заветный тюбик со смазкой. И пока Бобби, выдавливая её себе на ладонь, обильно смазывал дырочку друга и свой изнывающий член, Ханбин начал елозить под ним в предвкушении. Улыбнувшись, Бобби шлёпнул того по заднице, а затем направил свою головку ко входу парня. Надавив на дырочку и качнув бёдрами, он наконец-то вошёл в Ханбина, и тот, восторженно вскрикнув, стал медленно двигаться ему навстречу, насаживаясь на член как можно глубже.

Блаженно прикрыв глаза, Бобби пристроил свои ладони у Ханбина на пояснице и постепенно стал наращивать темп, а потом и вовсе принялся хлёстко вбиваться в своего любовника. Худенький парень под таким сильным натиском вжался лбом в постель, и матрас теперь приглушал его громкие всхлипывающие стоны. Дотянувшись свободной рукой до своего колыхающегося из стороны в сторону члена, он начал ласкать его, обхватив ладонью.

Кожа Бобби покрылась испариной, а из его горла доносились рваные стоны. Видимо, понимая, что уже на пределе, он выскользнул из любовника и севшим голосом произнёс:

— Давай на спину, я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда кончу.

Ханбин послушно перевернулся на лопатки, и Бобби снова ввёл в него свой горячий пульсирующий член, а затем, подхватив парня под коленки и поддерживая те на весу, устроился у того между ног. Лица Ханбина коснулся румянец, и он, тяжело дыша и извиваясь на кровати, приподнял шею, чтобы лучше видеть, как друг остервенело трахает его. От столь захватывающего вида он, закусив нижнюю губу, принялся ещё интенсивнее ласкать свой член, зажатый в руке. Чживон же ещё сильнее напряг бёдра, учащенно ударяя в одну и ту же точку, сосредоточившись исключительно на лице своего любовника. Задыхаясь, они оба были близки к разрядке, но в итоге Ханбин первым истошно простонал и кончил, блаженно при этом выгибая спину. Бобби сделал несколько последних толчков, грубо входя практически до основания, а затем вынул свой член и, вздрагивая всем телом, тоже кончил, стреляя спермой Ханбину на живот. После этого парень обессиленно повалился рядом со своим любовником.

Через какое-то время оба парня, забравшись под покрывало, расслабленно лежали в объятиях друг друга. Ханбин игрался с кудрявой прядкой друга, то накручивая, то отпуская ту со своего указательного пальца. Бобби лениво глянул на пол и скривился.

— Давай сожжём, — вдруг сказал он.

Ханбин проследил за его взглядом и упёрся в маленький бумажный конверт.

— Что именно? — улыбнулся парень. — Ли Ёнхи или письмо?

— ОБОИХ! — заржал Бобби, притягивая друга к себе.

Я тихо покинул номер, вылетев так же сквозь дверь. Наверное, для человека было бы странно вот так тайком (хоть Бобби про меня и забыл, но я всё равно решил после их знойного поцелуя скрыть своё присутствие даже от него) подглядывать сначала за скандалом, потом за диким сексом, а затем и примирением этих двух влюблённых. Но я не человек и не знал, каково это: желать кого-то, а после физического, эмоционального и духовного единения испытывать подобное блаженство, растворяясь в экстазе. Сегодня мной двигала странная жажда, не свойственная Джинам, и я вдруг подумал, что, возможно, хотел бы узнать, разок прочувствовав такое на себе…

Но увы. Джины по природе своей были лишены подобного. Джин — это не мужчина или женщина, у нас нет половых признаков, как у людей. Для эстетического удобства смертных моя нынешняя форма приближена к человеческой, но по факту это лишь оболочка. Которая, по желанию Высших, может стать другой. Потому что сам мир не стоит на месте, а быстротечно меняется вместе с содержимым. Сама форма жизни видоизменяется, подстраиваясь под новые условия. Одна цивилизация сменяет другую, и, кажется, нет этому конца…


	3. Chapter 3

Я вылетел из номера, пребывая в странной прострации, хотя и понимал, что виной всему мои собственные мысли и зарождающееся где-то внутри чувство зависти. Да, признаю, я именно завидовал тем двум смертным, которых оставил в комнате наедине, и не мог противиться этому. Потому что их любовь, счастье и, самое главное, быстротечность и хрупкость их жизней будоражили во мне воспоминания и эмоции, с которыми я предпочёл бы расстаться. Джины, как и смертные, иногда подвержены перепадам настроения, но эмоциональность — это чисто человеческая черта, поэтому я и мои собратья зачастую спокойны и безмятежны, ведь в нашем распоряжении вечность. Тогда что же со мной не так? И почему во мне всегда было так много от смертных…

— Фух, пронесло! — донёсся облегчённый выдох Чану.

— Менеджер нас даже не подозревал, похоже, ему просто было скучно… — зевнул Юнхён в ответ.

Я крутанулся на месте и увидел ребят, как раз выворачивающих из-за угла.

— В любом случае, я больше не буду вас прикрывать, — раздался позади них властный голос. — Это был последний раз.

И хотя сам человек ещё не показался мне на глаза, логично было предположить, что эти недовольные нотки принадлежат парню, с которым я не успел встретиться. Как его там звали… Точно, Чжунэ! Так вот, этот смертный крайне медленно тащился по коридору…

— Ой, у тебя каждый раз последний, — махнул рукой Юнхён и обернулся. — Хватит притворяться, что не считаешь нас своими друзьями.

— Хороши же друзья! — насмешливо фыркнул Чжунэ, а я внезапно почувствовал… боль.

Заныла моя отметина, та самая, что Бобби ошибочно принимал за обычную родинку под глазом, и сейчас, осторожно коснувшись её рукой, я действительно не понимал, что происходит. Ведь прошла уже не одна тысяча лет с тех пор, как я обзавёлся этой меткой, и после того, как Кириан погиб, она ни разу не давала о себе знать.

Ребята прошли мимо меня, и следом за ними из-за угла наконец-то показался Чжунэ. Всё ещё ощущая дискомфорт от магической метки, я с любопытством глянул на парня и сразу же позабыл о боли. Во мне всё оборвалось, и я просто отказывался верить своим глазам. Нереально. Невозможно. Но тем не менее передо мной был…

— Кириан, — прошептал я, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Ни о чём не подозревая, парень прошёл прямо сквозь меня, и моя метка заныла с новой силой. По телу пробежалась рябь, а в душе моей защемила такая вселенская грусть, что стало невыносимо контролировать магию. Крылья потеряли силу, и, окаменев, я рухнул на пол, а парень, неожиданно остановившись позади меня, повёл своими плечами.

— Эй, ты чего?! — удивился Юнхён, глядя на друга, замершего посреди коридора.

— Не знаю, просто… — задумчиво протянул он в ответ, но, поёжившись, передумал говорить. — Ладно, пойдёмте спать, меня заебал этот длинный день.

— Хён, — притворно ужаснулся Чану. — Что сказали бы фанаты, услышь они твои ругательства?

— Захлопнись, мелкий поборник морали, — посоветовал ему старший и, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Сам-то столько матов знаешь, что нам, старичкам, ещё учиться и учиться…

После этих слов надменный парень (я пока даже в мыслях не мог называть его Чжунэ) сдвинулся с места и зашёл в номер Донхёка, видимо, они делили его на двоих. Ребята, посмеиваясь, скрылись в соседнем, а я, оставшись в одиночестве, ощущал себя не более чем насекомым, которое раздавили. Высшие явно решили сыграть со мной злую шутку, хотя было ли им на самом деле весело от испытываемой мною боли, я не знал.

_Погружаясь в свои воспоминания, я закрыл глаза и по волнам памяти отправился во времена, когда жил Кириан. Это было задолго до появления пирамид, и тогда, будучи одним из самых лучших Джинов, я обитал на дне огромного озера, коротал время в золотой лампаде, усыпанной драгоценными камнями, общался с помощью телепатической связи с другими Джинами и с долей презрения относился к тому люду, что обитал в этих местах. Леса вокруг были густо населены различными племенами, которые вечно воевали между собой, и наблюдать за их стычками на протяжении нескольких столетий было скукой смертной. Но когда я встретил Кириана, всё изменилось…_

_Парень был младшим сыном одного из вождей, но кардинально отличался от своих сородичей, чем и привлёк моё пристальное внимание. Задумчивый и немного отстранённый, Кириан мечтал о мире. Более того, он поставил перед собой неслыханную цель однажды объединить все племена и дать отпор «пришлым», посягающим на их леса. Повидавший расцвет и падение многих цивилизаций, я понимал, что паренёк опережает то время, в которое родился. Его не понимали, но, как одного из лучших воинов, побаивались, да и статус сына вождя не давал сородичам возможности устроить парню тёмную, но вот игнорировать мальчишку могли, и мне было немного жаль, когда тот окончательно превратился в изгоя. Единственным человеком, который сочувствовал Кириану, была его старшая сестра, хотя даже она не могла понять ход таких чуждых мыслей брата или того, откуда те вообще рождались в его голове._

_— Снова ты здесь, — вздохнула его старшая сестра, в очередной раз найдя того сидящим на берегу озера. — Не понимаю, зачем приходить сюда каждый день. Сегодня даже не твоя очередь ловить рыбу…_

_Парень усмехнулся и, мотнув головой, указал на деревья позади себя, там в тени раскидистых зелёных крон на земле стояли две корзины, до верху наполненные крупной рыбой. Сестра удивлённо расширила глаза._

_— Но я ведь только недавно видела тебя упражняющимся в стрельбе, ты бы не успел прийти и наловить столько… — она умолкла на мгновение. — Кириан, никто бы не успел, даже Расс, а он лучший добытчик в племени._

_— Я не ловил её, Эйли, — ответил Кириан и, подняв голову, серьёзно посмотрел на сестру. — Не только сегодня, вообще ни разу до этого. Ты же знаешь, что я с детства ненавижу прикасаться к этим склизким тварям._

_— Да, но как же тогда все твои предыдущие уловы…_

_— Помнишь легенды о Духе этого озера? — перебил он сестру и уверенно сказал: — Думаю, он и правда существует._

_Эйли рассмеялась._

_— Что? Неужели ты до сих пор веришь сказкам старого шамана, которыми он пугал нас в детстве?_

_— Сказки или нет, но этот дух наблюдает за мной. Куда бы не пошёл, я везде чувствую этот взгляд на себе, а ещё мне снятся странные сны, Эйли… — Кириан поднялся на ноги и положил свои руки сестре на плечи. — Рассказать, как эта рыба на самом деле оказалась в тех корзинах? Я просто поставил их возле берега и попросил Духа мне немного помочь, и знаешь, что? Он не отказал! Как не отказывал и до этого, а эти скользкие твари сами стали подплывать и запрыгивать в…_

_— Хватит, Кириан! — закричала Эйли, скидывая его руки с себя. — Даже тебе не стоит так шутить! Думаешь, если я жалею тебя с детства, то поверю, что какой-то Дух озера помогает тебе?! Неужели считаешь меня глупой, как и остальные наши братья?_

_— Жалеешь с детства… — Кириан поджал губы, и те превратились в единую линию. — Наконец-то ты это сказала, дорогая сестра._

_— Да нет же, Кириан! — девушка протянула руку, но брат уже отступил на несколько шагов. — Я совсем не то имела в виду!_

_— А, по-моему, очень даже то, — спокойно заметил Кириан и посмотрел на воду. — Не кори себя, ты такая, какая есть, Эйли._

_Девушка разозлилась._

_— То есть думаешь, все эти годы я только притворялась добренькой? Не забывай, у нас с тобой одна мать, и я пообещала ей заботиться о тебе, но если бы она только слышала весь тот бред, что ты вечно несёшь._

_— Нас всех убьют, если отец не прислушается к этому «бреду», — вздохнул парень. — Пришлые сильнее нас, но если мы объединимся…_

_— Объединить племена? Этого никогда не будет! Когда же ты уже повзрослеешь и поймёшь это?_

_— Помнишь, что говорил нам шаман? Дух озера может исполнить любое твоё желание, если посчитает достойным. Я хочу попросить его дать мне силу…_

_— Хватит верить в сказки и сочинять новые! — закричала Эйли и, подняв камень с земли, запустила им в озеро. Следом за первым полетел ещё один, и ещё… — Видишь? Никакого Духа озера не существует!_

_Конечно, существует, думал я, пока наблюдал за этой вспыльчивой девчонкой. Только вот настоящий Дух озера не мог ничем ответить, да и не стал бы, смертные его не интересовали. А вот я в те времена был игривым Джином, и так как уже до этого позволял себе вольности с Кирианом, то не видел причин отказывать себе в развлечении и впредь. Применив магию и всколыхнув воду, я вернул все камни на берег прямо к ногам девушки, после чего вдоволь насладился зрелищем. Испугавшись, Эйли, смешно повизгивая, убежала в лес, а вот её брат, ни капельки не удивившись, принялся раздеваться._

_— Это ведь ты посылал мне все эти сны? — спросил Кириан, заходя в воду, а когда та очень быстро стала ему уже выше подбородка, тихо добавил: — В любом случае, теперь я знаю, что нужно делать, и хочу рискнуть…_

Довольно! Открыв глаза, я вновь оказался в коридоре отеля. Прежде, чем вспоминать подробности того, как я погубил Кириана в прошлом, мне нужно было убедиться, что глаза меня не обманули, и этот Чжунэ, который был похож на него как две капли воды, действительно являлся его реинкарнацией. Немного придя в себя, я готов был снова взглянуть на этого парня, хотя мои крылья и сопротивлялись, но всё же подняли меня в воздух, и я смог залететь в нужный номер.

— Слушай, а почему моя зубная щётка мокрая? — крикнули из ванной.

Донхёк, валяющийся на своей кровати, на секунду поднял взгляд от экрана телефона.

— А, это… — ухмыльнулся он. — Бобби чистил ей зубы!

Ответ последовал незамедлительно.

— Фу, гадость какая!

Донхёк довольно захихикал, а когда его друг через пару минут вышел из ванной, поинтересовался:

— Что с щёткой?

— Я выкинул её, — невозмутимо ответил парень. — Кстати, твою тоже.

— А мою-то зачем?! — обалдел Донхёк.

Чжунэ неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Мм, наверное, чтобы мне не так обидно было, — сказал он и погасил в комнате свет. — Наконец-то я высплюсь…

— Нам вставать в пять утра, — добродушно напомнил Донхёк.

— Блять, — процедил парень, забираясь под своё одеяло.

— И тебе спокойной ночи! — весело ответил Донхёк, засунул свой телефон под подушку и закрыл глаза.

Только спустя какое-то время, когда парни мирно засопели, я осмелился подлететь ближе. Приземлившись на прикроватную тумбочку, я стал внимательно вглядываться в лицо Кир… Чжунэ, тем более что мягкий тёплый свет от ауры Донхёка мне в этом отлично помогал, так что не надо было напрягать зрение или пользоваться магией. Я нагнулся поближе к знакомому волевому лицу, но моя чёртова метка на щеке снова дала о себе знать. «Родинка», налившись огнём, принялась жалить болью, как если бы мне ставили клеймо раскалённой кочергой. Пришлось отодвинуться от парня, чтобы утихомирить эту древнюю магию, однажды загадочным образом связавшую меня, Джина, с простым смертным.

Чжунэ поморщился и накрылся одеялом с головой. Сначала я подумал, может, он тоже что-то ощущал со своей стороны, но быстро засомневался в том, что связь двусторонняя. На самом деле, я врал самому себе, пытаясь отсрочить время, но ведь мне не нужно смотреть на парня, не нужно проверять его. Уже с самой первой секунды я знал, что Чжунэ - это и правда Кириан. Непостижимо, но спустя тысячелетия его душа переродилась и вновь пришла в этот мир, но я не хотел быть рядом и снова всё испортить…

Стремительно вылетев из номера, я нашел Бобби, который крепко спал, вцепившись в Ханбина, и следующие полчаса пытался растолкать его. Но даже когда я пару раз ущипнул его, этот детина махнул рукой, промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но так и не проснулся. Вздохнув, я понял, что ждать до наступления утра будет для меня невыносимо, поэтому решил пойти окольным путём.

— Высшие, я отказываюсь от этого смертного! — произнёс я громко, с максимальным почтением, на которое вообще был способен.

Но это не сработало, и ответом мне послужила одна лишь тишина.

— Высшие? — позвал я снова. — Ну позлорадствовали и хватит, я ведь знаю правила, можете аннулировать все мои выполненные желания за последние полсотни лет. Я не против, главное, избавьте меня от связи с этим смертным - Бобби - и верните обратно…

«Где бы это ни было…» — добавил я про себя, понимая, что если мою просьбу на самом деле удовлетворят, то я автоматически не пройду аттестацию и меня могут сослать куда угодно. Но мне было абсолютно плевать, лишь бы как можно скорее оказаться подальше от Кириана. То есть от Чжунэ! Чёрт, никак не могу привыкнуть.

— Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит? — напрочь позабыв об уважении, я закричал уже на всю комнату, но по-прежнему ничего не происходило. А ведь так быть не должно. Да, это редкость, когда Джины отказывались от смертных, но по истечению трёх дней иногда такое всё же случалось. Высшие имели право отказать Джину в прошении, но были обязаны хотя бы ответить.

— Подозрительная тишина с их стороны, — пробормотал я в растерянности.

В итоге, ещё несколько часов подряд я неоднократно пытался привлечь внимание Высших, но всё было тщетно. Рано утром, в пять часов, как и сказал Донхёк, у всех ребят разом запищали будильники на телефонах. Шум стоял на весь этаж, но этим охламонам всё было нипочём. Только когда менеджер, настоящий богатырь, взялся их будить, вот тогда дело сразу сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

— Бобби! Ханбин! — тарабанил мужчина в дверь. — Подъём! Живо подняли свои задницы, мы должны быть в аэропорту через полтора часа!

Ханбин, зевая, стал расталкивать Бобби.

— Слышал? Вставай давай…

Бобби попытался притянуть парня к себе, но тот, посмеиваясь, увернулся.

— Ну нет, знаю я твои «обнимашки» с утра, — Ханбин поднялся с кровати. — Я пока быстро в душ, а ты просыпайся. Понял?

— Угу-м… — лениво промямлил Чживон и, потянувшись, открыл глаза: — Срань господня! Зачем так пугать-то…

Я сидел у него прямо на груди и, сложив руки, сверлил пристальным сердитым взглядом.

— С добрым утром, солнышко! — процедил я сквозь зубы. — Теперь, когда наступил новый прекрасный день, не будешь ли ты так любезен… ЗАГАДАТЬ СВОЁ ЧЁРТОВО ЖЕЛАНИЕ?!

Бобби икнул от неожиданности, а со мной на связь наконец-то вышли (кто бы мог подумать) Высшие, если это можно так назвать, конечно. В моём мозгу раздался чей-то монотонный голос, больше напоминающий автоответчик: _«Применять к смертному давление, угрозы, а также принуждение категорически запрещено. Джин, вам выносится второе предупреждение!»_.

— Уроды, вот, значит, как вы со мной, — я с ненавистью посмотрел на потолок. — А где первое предупреждение потеряли?! Вечно у вас всё через жо…

Последовавшая за этим мгновенная вспышка боли в мозгу быстро сумела привести меня в чувство. Стало понятно, что высшие силы плели против меня какой-то странный заговор, но вот в чём его резон, было трудно разгадать. Я встретил Кириана, потом меня игнорировали Высшие, а, объявившись из-за какой-то ерунды, вынесли предупреждение. Что ж… Я был тесно связан со своим смертным, и на данный момент у меня не было иного выбора, как последовать за ним в Сеул. Мне не хотелось лишний раз контактировать с Чжунэ или как мне его теперь надо называть, поэтому под удивлённым взглядом Бобби я залез к нему в рюкзак и просидел там всю дорогу. Не сосуд, конечно, но выбирать не приходилось.

В аэропорту из-за меня сошли с ума все рамки и приборы в непосредственной близости, из-за чего ребят под вспышки фотокамер фанаток персонал обшмонал с особым пристрастием. Я позлорадствовал, но всё равно не вылез. А дальше мне откровенно не везло, ведь Бобби сидел недалеко от Чжунэ весь перелёт, и я периодически ощущал приступы накатывающей тошноты. Хотя потом, когда самолёт приземлился и я неожиданно начал задыхаться, пока мы ехали в машине, то стал подозревать, что с Кирианом моё состояние никак не было связано. Наконец-то мы приехали в место, где жили все парни, кажется, я даже услышал, как они назвали эту квартиру своим общежитием, и Бобби, почувствовав неладное, первым делом понёсся в ванную комнату. Там он быстро открыл рюкзак и вытряхнул меня на пол.

— Эй, что с тобой? — расширил он глаза.

— Не знаю, жарко… очень жарко… — слабо пропищал я.

— Жарко? — Бобби взял меня в руки и осторожно положил в ванну. — А так?

Я почувствовал холод, идущий от белого мрамора и выдохнул:

— Лучше…

— Так хорошо, — нервно сказал парень. — Ты лежи пока, а я сбегаю за вентилятором.

Вентилятор? Он серьёзно, что ли… Но возразить я не успел, Бобби выбежал в коридор, а моё тело вдруг принялось менять форму, и магия не помогала остановить этот процесс. Я быстро увеличивался в размерах, чувствуя, как крылья за спиной исчезают, а одежда, становясь маленькой, лопается прямо на мне. Превращение довольно быстро закончилось и, оставшись нагишом, я вцепился в борт ванны и поднялся на ноги.

— Высшие, что вы задумали? — спросил я, хотя уже предсказуемо не получил ответа. — Зачем было менять оболочку сейчас, когда смертный уже привык к предыдущей…

Я осёкся, потому что в ванную комнату зашел Чжунэ. Насвистывая себе под нос какой-то мотивчик, парень прямо на ходу расстегнул на джинсах пуговицу, дёрнул вниз замок ширинки и уже было запустил свою руку под резинку боксёров, как неожиданно замер на месте, как вкопанный. Его взгляд упёрся в ванну, внутри которой стоял я и переминался с ноги на ногу. Не думаю, что мне было, из-за чего переживать. Пускай мне и поменяли форму из-за неизвестных пока причин, но я же Джин, и меня по-прежнему никто не видит, кроме смертного, с которым я был связан. Волноваться не о чем, не так ли? Только мне всё равно было как-то не по себе, особенно когда Чжунэ-Кириан, прерывисто дыша, стал медленно поднимать голову. Вот его взгляд проскользил по моим ногам, поднялся ещё немного выше и, остановившись, уставился прямо на мой пах. В этот самый момент, забыв, как дышать, следуя чужому примеру, я, медленно опустив взгляд, посмотрел туда же и в следующую секунду шокировано распахнул глаза: Откуда у меня взялись человеческие гениталии?!

Не до конца понимая, что делаю, я схватился рукой за свой член и, убедившись в том, что он действительно настоящий, а не мерещится мне, растерянно поднял голову. Мы с Чжунэ переглянулись, а затем настал вселенский пиздец…

— САСЕН В ОБЩАГЕ! — что есть мочи закричал парень. Спотыкаясь и подтягивая свои расстёгнутые штаны, Чжунэ выбежал, как ошпаренный, из ванной комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь, видимо, боясь, что «извращенец» побежит следом, и продолжая при этом голосить на весь дом. — СЛЫШИТЕ?! К НАМ ЗАБРАЛСЯ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ! ЧЁРТОВ ОНАНИСТ!


	4. Chapter 4

Чжунэ продолжал голосить на весь дом, и, когда послышался топот ребят, сбегающихся на эти вопли, я понял, что пора бы мне хоть что-то предпринять. Но стоило занести ногу над бортиком ванны с намерением выбраться из неё, как меня тут же застали врасплох. Дверь распахнулась, и я испуганно замер, но уже в следующее мгновение смог облегчённо выдохнуть. Оказалось, что это был мой смертный по имени Бобби.

Забежав внутрь, парень с ходу принялся меня отчитывать:

— Эй, какого хрена ты тут переполох устроил… — Бобби осёкся на полуслове, увидев мой новый облик, выпучил глаза и, отступив на пару шагов, подпёр дверь своей спиной. После непродолжительных гляделок он всё-таки вспомнил, как говорить: — Чжини?!

Я кивнул.

— Мне изменили форму.

— Но зачем? — недоумевал смертный.

Мне тоже оставалось только недоумевать, поэтому сначала я неопределённо пожал плечами, но вслед за этим всё же решил немного прояснить ситуацию:

— Все вопросы к Высшим силам, потому что моего согласия никто не спрашивал. Эти высокомерные сволочи просто взяли и сотворили со мной, что им вздумалось!

Бобби усмехнулся и, заметно расслабившись, отлепился от двери. Подойдя ко мне практически вплотную, он принялся внимательно рассматривать новую оболочку перед собой, хотя теперь у меня язык не поворачивался называть это тело всего лишь «оболочкой». Я чувствовал себя странно и слишком… человеком что ли. Наверное, именно это обстоятельство и заставляло больше всего паниковать…

— С росточком-то я смотрю твоё «начальство» опять налажало, — хмыкнул Бобби, измеряя ладонью, докуда доходит ему моя макушка, но, опустив взгляд на мой пах, парень вдруг улыбнулся: — Ну хоть тут не пожадничали… И кстати, не мог бы ты уже перестать так делать?

— Что? — не понял я.

— Дрочить или чем ты там занят, — хохотнул парень, кивнув на мою ладонь, продолжавшую неосознанно сжимать член. — Стрёмно, знаешь ли, когда у собственного Джина на тебя стоит…

Отдёрнув руку, я зло на него зыркнул:

— Я не твоя собственность, заруби уже себе на носу!

— Да ну? — смертный откровенно насмехался. — А я думаю, чего это ты притащился за мной аж в Сеул, но оказывается, всё потому, что ты принадлежишь исключительно себе, да, Чжини?

Я сжал зубы, ибо на этот заковыристый подъёб мне нечего было ответить. Бобби был прав, сейчас я не только не принадлежал себе, я вообще не мог понять, что происходит. Складывалось такое ощущение, словно меня вообще отрезали от связи с магическим миром. Ладно, хрен с ним, с молчанием Высших, эти вечно выделываются и недолюбливают меня, но у Джинов существовала своя собственная телепатическая связь. Пожалуй, это можно сравнить с интернетом у людей и социальными сетями, в которых они общаются. Так вот, было похоже на то, что мой провайдер сдох…

— Я не чувствую их, — прошептал я после очередной неудачной попытки связаться со своими соплеменниками.

— Кого? — удивился Бобби.

— Других Джинов, — ответил я сдавленно. — Или это временное явление, или…

— Или? — Бобби, поддавшись моему настроению, вдруг стал очень серьёзным.

«Или я больше не один из них…» — подумал я, но не стал говорить этого вслух. Чем мне может помочь простой смертный? Ответ очевиден, и всё-таки Бобби смог меня удивить. Возможно, он и был ярым представителем взрывоопасной, беспощадной стихии огня, но всё же умел её контролировать. Сдерживая силу, он дарил окружающим мягкое исцеляющее тепло, когда те больше всего в нём нуждались.

Поняв, что я больше не намерен откровенничать, смертный не стал допытываться дальше, а просто помог мне наконец-то выбраться из ванной и, сняв полотенце с ближайшего крючка, принялся заботливо меня им укутывать, словно маленького ребёнка.

— Не стоит унывать раньше времени, — сказал Бобби, ободряюще мне улыбнувшись, и я не смог проигнорировать искренность с его стороны, чувствуя, как губы сами растягиваются в ответной улыбке. Этот смертный каждый раз открывался мне с новой стороны.

А ещё он снова оказался прав, слишком уж быстро я расклеился. Даже стыдно. На самом деле, Джинов не изгоняли без причины, а я уж точно не совершал ничего такого, за что со мной могли бы так радикально поступить. К тому же я бы сразу сумел понять, что меня «отлучили», ведь в таком случае Джина лишают источника жизненной силы. Лишиться магии для нас подобно смерти, поэтому были случаи, когда несколько Джинов отказались безропотно «умирать» подобным образом. Не желая становиться бестелесными духами, они решались на страшные вещи, окончательно предавая свою сущность…

— Что. За. Хуйня. Здесь. Происходит? — раздался чей-то отрывистый голос, но услышав знакомые стервозные нотки, я сразу понял, что вошедший человек это никто иной как Ким Ханбин.

Мы с Бобби переглянулись, и я зашипел на него:

— Идиот, ты что, не запер дверь?

Парень удивился.

— Зачем её закрывать-то?

И тут до меня дошло, что я не рассказал смертному самого главного, впрочем, Ханбин своим следующим вопросом восполнил этот пробел.

— Кто этот полуголый хрен?

Бобби ошарашенно повернулся к своему лидеру.

— Ты что… видишь его? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова уставился на меня, шевеля одними губами: — Почему он видит тебя?!

— Э-э… не только он, — тихо прошептал я. — Чжунэ подумал, что я извращенец, поэтому и кричал…

— Ты издеваешься? — взорвался Бобби. — Что по-твоему я теперь должен им всем сказать? Они же не поверят, если сказать правду…

Тут подал голос Ханбин, про которого мы благополучно забыли на пару секунд:

— А тебе есть, что скрывать, Ким Чживон? Значит, это не просто сумасшедший, который забрался к нам в общагу…

Парень медленно повернул голову ко мне и, недобро усмехнувшись, принялся ощупывать с головы до пят своим холодным взглядом. Хотелось поёжиться, но я призвал себя к спокойствию, не стоило лишний раз провоцировать «четыре стихии».

— Миниатюрный. Миленькая родинка под глазом. Стрёмные шмотки, — отчеканил Ханбин, и я понял, что он просто перечислил те слова, которыми вчера ночью Бобби описывал своего «друга» с острова Чеджу.

Видимо, до Бобби тоже дошло, спохватившись, он поспешно выпустил из рук край полотенца, в которое только что меня укутал, и отошел в сторону.

— Ханбин, это всё не то, чем кажется… — беспомощно начал он оправдываться, но друг уже успел сделать свои собственные выводы.

— Ты спишь с ним?

Мой смертный чуть не задохнулся от возмущения:

— С ума сошел?

— Это ты рехнулся, а не я, — внешне Ханбин оставался спокойным, но я чувствовал его внутреннюю истерику. Воздух вокруг начал накаляться, это стихии становились нестабильны, но люди совершенно не понимали, какие силы природа в них заложила… — Ревнуешь меня к каждой юбке, а сам притащил к нам в дом своего любовника? Отличная работа, уёбок! Думаешь, если я люблю тебя, то всё стерплю? Вот уж нет…

Ханбин резко развернулся и хотел выйти, но Бобби не позволил ему этого сделать. Догнав парня, он сгрёб его в стальные объятия со спины и принялся шептать на ухо:

— Правильно, люби себя больше, чем меня…

— Отпусти, сволочь!

Ханбин отчаянно дергался, но явно проигрывал другу, который был физически сильнее.

— Нет, не отпущу, — твёрдо сказал Бобби. — Между нами больше не будет недопонимания, — после этих слов он крутанул парня на месте, поворачивая ко мне лицом. — Видишь этого мелкого? Вчера ночью мы впервые встретились, я поднял бутылку на пляже и передо мной вдруг возник он. Сказал, что Джин и исполнит любое моё желание…

— Чего?! — прыснул Ханбин, снова пытаясь вырваться. — Чживон, ты совсем ебанулся?

— Поверь, я знаю, как дико это звучит, но уж лучше думай, что я сумасшедший, чем изменяю тебе!

Ханбин выглядел сбитым с толку, с одной стороны, его парень нёс полный бред, с другой, делал это очень убедительно.

Тут Бобби виновато обратился ко мне:

— Прости, я могу врать кому угодно, но только не ему…

— Понимаю, — скромно улыбнулся я. Любовь этих двоих была огромна, и я уж точно не хотел быть тем, кто мешается под ногами. Да, нельзя раскрываться смертным, но Высшие сами сделали меня видимым для человеческого глаза, так что теперь пускай мирятся и с последствиями. — Бобби говорит правду, я Джин.

Ханбин невесело рассмеялся:

— Идиоты, да кого вы пытаетесь развести!

Я и не рассчитывал, что мне поверят на слово. Высшие изменили мне форму, отрезали от собратьев, но тем не менее я всё ещё являлся магическим существом. Происходящее застало меня врасплох, но я Джин, во мне по-прежнему живёт сила. И хотя сейчас она слабо ощущалась (я надеялся, что это лишь побочное действие из-за новой оболочки) для того, чтобы поразить смертных, мне вполне хватит и того, что есть.

Люди с постными лицами встречают восход солнца, но зато хлопают в ладоши, видя какие-то жалкие фейерверки, поэтому сначала я хотел показать какую-нибудь яркую иллюзию, но в итоге передумал в сторону примитивной магии. Мой взор упал на стакан с зубными щетками, и, всколыхнув совсем немного силы, я стал медленно поднимать свою руку ладонью вверх. Поддаваясь моему приказу, разноцветные щётки стали послушно взмывать в воздух…

Дешёвые фокусы во все времена были самыми эффектными, поэтому неудивительно, что Ханбин и Бобби ошарашенно замерли, наблюдая за происходящим во все глаза. Незаметно улыбнувшись, я крутанул запястьем, отчего предметы личной гигиены подлетели к парням и, ускоряя темп, стали кружить вокруг. В какой-то момент, мелькая всё быстрее и быстрее, цветастые щётки стали и вовсе напоминать радугу…

— Я верю, — сглотнув, тихо прошептал Ханбин, а затем обмяк в объятиях друга. — Хотя это и тяжело принять…

— И тем не менее, он настоящий Джин, — сказал Бобби, подмигнув мне.

Я постарался не подать вида, но даже такое мелкое незначительное волшебство изрядно меня вымотало. Сразу после того, как я опустил руку, щётки замедлили бег и вернулись на своё законное место.

— Выходит, ты не загадал своё желание? — слегка заторможено спросил Ханбин.

Бобби пристроил свой подбородок у него на плече:

— Не-а…

— Почему? — удивился парень, поворачивая к нему голову, но тут, как будто вспомнив о чём-то, просиял: — Серьёзно, Ким Чживон?

Бобби хохотнул.

— Ну мы же поклялись…

Ханбин выглядел довольным его ответом, ну, а меня посвящать в детали личного характера никто не стал. Хотя я и без этого прекрасно догадывался, что это была некая клятва влюблённых об общих мечтах и желаниях. Собственно, ничего особенного, но, с другой стороны, любовь способна преображать даже самые обыденные вещи.

— Будь добр, сделай это сейчас, — попросил я.

— Что? — удивился Бобби. — Загадать желание?

— Да, — кивнул я. — Хочу проверить, смогу ли я его исполнить…

Бобби помялся.

— Но ведь тогда ты исчезнешь, так?

— Только не говори, что уже привязался ко мне, — хмыкнул я насмешливо.

Тут Ханбин повернулся к Бобби и что-то быстро прошептал ему на ухо.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул парень и без особого энтузиазма посмотрел на меня. — Вот моё желание: я хочу, чтобы у наших родителей и у родителей остальных ребят было крепкое здоровье и долгая счастливая жизнь.

По сути это являлось простым благословением, наподобие того оберега, что я даровал недавней паре с пляжа. Кивнув, я прошептал:

— _Да будет так…_

Бобби и Ханбин заметно напряглись после моих слов, наверное, они думали, я сразу растворюсь в воздухе или ещё что-то в этом духе, но в итоге ничего не произошло.

— Кажется, сейчас я больше человек, нежели Джин, — я присел на бортик ванны и посмотрел на смертных: — Сможете потерпеть меня оставшиеся два дня?

Парни переглянулись.

— И что будет через два дня? — осторожно спросил Ханбин.

Неожиданно меня накрыла волна спокойствия.

— Я вас покину, — улыбнулся я.

Бобби сузил глаза:

— Что именно означает это твоё «покину»?

От необходимости что-то объяснять меня спасли оставшиеся одногруппники парней, разом залетев в ванную комнату. На самом деле после того, как вопли Чжунэ окончательно стихли за дверью, я всё гадал, отчего же ребята медлят, но, как выяснилось, для борьбы с «извращенцем» сначала они решили вызвать подмогу.

— Охрана уже поднимается! — взволнованно сообщили парни Ханбину и Бобби, при этом заинтересованно поглядывая в мою сторону и оценивая, насколько я могу быть опасен. — Менеджер тоже в пути, он не успел далеко уехать…

— Отлично, — ответил им Ханбин. — А теперь позвоните всем и дайте отбой.

— Чего? — лица ребят вытянулись.

— Произошло недоразумение, — сдержанно пояснил Ханбин и указал на меня. — Знакомьтесь, это Ким Чжинхван, он давний друг Бобби с острова Чеджу.

Бобби виновато улыбнулся и взлохматил свои волосы:

— Простите, ребят, я совсем забыл, что предложил Чжинхвану пожить у нас пару дней, пока он в Сеуле, и даже заранее прислал ему пароль от общаги…

Парни зависли, один лишь Чжунэ не сводил с меня неприязненного взгляда. Я же свой старательно отводил в сторону. Оставаться в одном доме с реинкарнацией Кириана было плохой идеей, но даже сквозь магическое бессилие как Джина чувствовалась связь с моим смертным. Я должен был оставаться подле Бобби, и против этого не попрёшь.

— Э-м… — помялся Юнхён и посмотрел на лидера: — А как же правило, не устраивать ночлежку для всех своих знакомых? Ты же сам его установил и запретил даже близким друзьям оставаться на ночь…

— В этот раз сделаем исключение, — твердо заявил Ханбин и одарил друзей властным взглядом. — Возражения?

Почему-то думалось, что таких поступит много и ребята не упустят шанса слегка побунтовать, но Ханбину никто не стал перечить. Даже Чжунэ, обладатель скверного характера, в итоге промолчал. Правда, когда через двадцать секунд в домофон позвонили охранники и парни поспешили в коридор, Чжунэ решил поделиться своими наблюдением с остальными.

_— Что-то я нигде не видел его чемодана или сумки… — донёсся до моего чувствительного слуха его задумчивый голос._

_— Видимо, хён путешествует налегке, — добродушно отозвался Чану._

_— Что… даже без трусов?! — недоверчиво хмыкнул Чжунэ. — В квартире вообще нет НИ ЕДИНОЙ его вещи!_

_Это могло бы стать проблемой, но тут Донхёк принялся сильно кашлять, и всё внимание ребят переключилось на него._

_— Эй, ты что заболел? — забеспокоился Юнхён._

_— Нет, — хрипло отозвался Донхёк. — Просто вдруг стало нехорошо, как будто грудь сдавило что-то…  
_  
Бобби погладил меня по голове, и я отвлёкся от разговора ребят.

— Эй, а это за что? — уж от него-то телячьих нежностей я не ожидал.

— Теперь ты официально первый в мире домашний Джин! — ляпнул Бобби. — Уже погладить нельзя?!

— Привыкай, — со смешком изрек Ханбин. — Он с придурью.

Хотелось прибить их обоих, но в чём-то парни оказались правы. Мне действительно пришлось привыкать, не к причудам Бобби, а вообще к людям. Я знал о смертных всё, но именно жить среди них мне не доводилось. Вечными наблюдателями, вот кем по сути являлись Джины, это правильно и это… скучно. Что толку в магии, если всё подчинено правилам и рамкам, в которых нужно себя удерживать? Осознание того, насколько Джины ограничены в своём мире, ко мне пришло очень давно, а после истории с Кирианом я лишь укрепился в этой вере. Наверное, поэтому и «скатился» в самый низ рейтинга среди своих собратьев, но сейчас не об этом…

Пускай и ненадолго, но я действительно превратился в «домашнего Джина», став непосредственным участником жизни и быта шестерых парней. Волнующе и, пожалуй, немного странно то, с какой лёгкостью я смог влиться в их коллектив. Меня без конца расспрашивали о Чеджу и жизни там (когда остались наедине, Бобби и Ханбин наспех придумали мне достаточно простую легенду, которой я и придерживался), и всех ребят (за исключением одного) отчего-то умиляла моя реакция на всякую ерунду. Может, дело было в том, что моё самоощущение из-за новой оболочки изменилось, человеческое тело хоть и было слабым, а за спиной больше не было привычных крыльев, я всё равно чувствовал, будто парю в воздухе. Эйфория длилась практически целый день и, видимо, сказывалась на моих эмоциях, раз я так быстро снискал репутацию «милого хёна».

— Чжинхван-хён, спасибо, — в очередной раз принялся меня благодарить Юнхён. — Донхёк приболел, а остальные ребята отдыхают перед вечерним расписанием, так что твоя помощь на кухне очень кстати!

— Не за что, — улыбнулся я в ответ, старательно промывая рис.

Не то чтобы меня сильно интересовало приготовление ужина, просто я старался держаться подальше от Чжунэ, который, фыркнув, ушел к себе в комнату. Он был единственным, кто не принимал меня, продолжая избегать и сверлить подозрительным взглядом. Я такому обстоятельству был только рад, ведь нам с Кирианом нельзя сближаться, ни под каким предлогом. Но где-то, видимо, я просчитался, потому что неожиданно он возник на кухне с взлохмаченными волосами и заспанными глазами, которые свидетельствовали о недавнем пробуждении.

— Готовите? — со странной интонацией произнёс Чжунэ, отчего-то нерешительно замирая в проходе.

Я молча кивнул, а Юнхён даже не обернулся.

— Ужин ещё не готов! — раздраженно бросил парень, занося нож над цукини.

Чжунэ неловко откашлялся в кулак:

— Кхм… помощники нужны?

Брякнув ножом о доску, Юнхён промахнулся мимо овоща и ошарашенно посмотрел на меня.

— Мне это послышалось или Царь-и-Бог действительно снизошел до простых смертных, предлагая свою помощь на кухне?!

— Очень смешно, — недовольно пробубнил Чжунэ и, перестав мяться с ноги на ногу, направился прямиком в мою сторону. Пересилив желание свалить куда подальше, я приготовился к тому, что сейчас заноет магическая метка под глазом, но этого не случилось. — В общем, я это… хотел извиниться.

— Извиниться? — пробормотал я, вжимаясь в кухонный шкаф.

— Я повёл себя, как настоящий придурок, когда принял тебя за извращенца, — сказал Чжунэ, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза. Куда делось всё его высокомерие? Сейчас на меня смотрел робкий парень… — Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, обычно я не такой грубый.

— Да, конечно, — фыркнул Юнхён, внимательно слушая наш разговор, а затем как бы невзначай обратился всё к тому же многострадальному цукини: — Впервые вижу, чтобы этот парень извинялся перед кем-либо. Видимо, наш новый хён его очаровал…

Чжунэ неожиданно залился краской, а я подумал, что, наверное, чего-то недопонимаю.

— Кстати, — губы парня растянулись в нервной улыбке. — Мы с тобой нигде до этого не встречались?

— Нет! — выпалил я.

Чжунэ посверлил меня задумчивым взглядом, а затем начал говорить:

— Просто…

Но тут окончательно взбесившийся Юнхён, перебивая, сунул ему в руки тарелку с очищенным репчатым луком.

— На вот, делом лучше займись, раз помочь хотел, — строго сказал шеф-повар. — Нарежь лук мелко-мелко, он мне нужен для…

— Лук? — фыркнул Чжунэ, тут же отставляя тарелку подальше от себя. — Прикалываешься что ли, я не собираюсь тут рыдать!

Юнхён вздохнул, а я спокойно придвинул к себе эту тарелку и принялся выполнять чужое задание. Хотя удовольствие и правда оказалось сомнительным. Едкий запах лука тут же ударил мне в ноздри, заставляя слезиться глаза, стоило лишь начать его шинковать.

— Хорошо, тогда будешь фаршировать рыбу, — терпеливо предложил Юн сквозь сомкнутые зубы.

— Рыбу? — лицо Чжунэ брезгливо скривилось, как только он взглянул на сырые рыбёшки в миске. — Фу, ненавижу этих скользких тварей!

Услышав эти слова, я вздрогнул и нечаянно полоснул ножом себе по пальцу. Поморщившись от боли, я молча наблюдал за тем, как из ранки показалась кровь. Получается, вдобавок ко всему остальному теперь я ещё и смертен? Очень интересно, Высшие, что же за план у вас такой убогий…

— Тогда вали отсюда и жди ужин за пределами кухни, как все остальные, — продолжал сердиться Юнхён на своего одногруппника. Хотя, если честно, он больше напоминал сварливую мамочку. — Хватит мешаться уже! Ты вообще говорил, что до сегодняшнего благотворительного выступления в больнице будешь спать. Какого хрена тогда припёрся?

— Я понимаю, что кухня — это твоя территория и всё такое, но и меру знать надо… — Чжунэ явно собирался взорваться ответной речью, но вдруг глянул на меня и резко переключился: — Ты поранился?

Парень схватил меня за руку и быстро потянул к раковине.

— Не надо, — попросил я, чужое прикосновение обжигало.

— Ты маленький что ли?! — разозлился он, но вдруг, изменив тон, почти ласково произнёс: — Потерпи немного, хорошо?

Включив воду, Чжунэ подставил мою руку под холодную струю и принялся старательно промывать. Я вглядывался в сосредоточенное лицо, густые хмурящиеся брови и пухлую нижнюю губу, которую он периодически закусывал, и прекрасно понимал, что моя незначительная царапина не стоит такого повышенного внимания. Но, кажется, я слишком заигрался в человека…

«Кириан…» — как же хотелось назвать его этим именем вслух, но мне пришлось последовать чужому примеру и, закусив губу, сдержать этот порыв.

— Что б вы знали, ребят, вы о-очень странные, когда находитесь вместе, — поделился своими наблюдениями Юнхён, а затем, достав из нижнего ящика маленькую аптечку, отдал её Чжунэ. — Идите-ка вы оба с кухни…

Я хотел возразить, но Чжунэ уже закрыл кран и потащил меня в гостиную. Пришлось послушно сесть на диван и вытерпеть все его манипуляции с моим «ранением». Что-то подсказывало, что парень намеренно растягивал весь процесс, но вот мы наконец-то добрались до момента с пластырем, и я облегчённо вскочил на ноги.

— Спасибо, но это было правда лишним, — рванул я с места, но уйти далеко не смог. Чужая тёплая ладонь не пожелала выпустить мою руку из своего плена.

— Мы с тобой не встречались раньше, так ты сказал… — медленно протянул Чжунэ.

— Так и есть! — я попытался высвободить своё запястье, но он лишь сильнее сжал его.

— Знаешь, с детства мне снится один и тот же сон, — Чжунэ, не мигая, уставился в стену напротив. — Я тону и мои лёгкие наполняются до отказа водой, но каждый раз, когда в голове начинает биться отчаянная мысль о том, что это, скорее всего, конец, меня спасают… — парень стал мрачнее тучи: — Как ты можешь объяснить это всё?

— Объяснить что? — сдавленно прошептал я.

Чжунэ наконец-то поднял на меня свой тёмный горящий взгляд:

— Твоё присутствие в моих снах.


	5. Chapter 5

_— Это ведь ты посылал мне все эти сны? — спросил Кириан, заходя в воду, а когда та очень быстро стала ему уже выше подбородка, тихо добавил: — В любом случае, теперь я знаю, что нужно делать, и хочу рискнуть…_

_Необычный мальчишка, за которым я из скуки наблюдал последнее время, решительно нырнул в воду и… начал тонуть. Он что, не умеет плавать?! О, Высшие, каким же отчаянным идиотом надо быть, чтобы поступить так безрассудно? И хотя я негодовал над тупостью людей, уже в тот момент понимал, что каждый нелогичный поступок этого смертного лишь ещё сильнее притягивает меня к нему…_

_Кириан очень быстро выдыхался и, как бы сильно ни сопротивлялся, всё равно проигрывал Духу озера битву за собственную жизнь. Его тело ослабло, а крик не был слышен под толщей воды. Но я не собирался безропотно наблюдать за тем, как сын вождя погибает такой бесславной наиглупейшей смертью, и во мне говорило отнюдь не чувство вины. Что бы там парень не бормотал перед тем, как решить покончить с собой (как ещё назвать этот поступок?), я никогда не посылал ему снов и не заставлял так рисковать. По правде говоря, я и сам был удивлён услышать, что вторгаюсь в его сновидения, ведь такой цели у меня никогда не было. Но магия — это не точная наука, даже я не знал всех своих возможностей, поэтому предположил, что мои мысли каким-то образом сами собой нашли дорогу к его разуму и ворвались в мир незащищённых человеческих грёз._

_Не помню, чтобы хоть один смертный интересовал меня так же сильно, как Кириан, но я не стал придаваться бессмысленным рассуждениям об этом сейчас, когда вода решила окончательно отнять у меня объект наблюдений. Воспользовавшись магией, я стал поднимать Кириана на поверхность, и Духу озера это не понравилось. Совсем._

_«Нет, — пробежала гневная рябь по воде. — Моё…»_

_— Не дуйся, — отозвался я миролюбиво. — Здесь постоянно кто-то тонет, так что не жадничай, тем более что время этого смертного ещё не пришло… — я его не убедил, поэтому добавил: — Только посмотри на этого идиота, тебе правда так сильно нужна его душа?_

_Дух раздраженно фыркнул, понимая, что я пудрю ему мозги, но всё же не стал мне препятствовать._

_«Хорошо, забирай, — пронеслось устало над водой. — Но больше никогда…»_

_— Да-да, это первый и последний раз, когда я вмешиваюсь в твои дела, — заверил я поспешно._

_Дух озера хмыкнул и самолично подтолкнул тело смертного наверх, ускоряя процесс. В конце концов, он знал, что ему не одолеть Джина, хотя, думаю, он уступил не из страха, а по причине того, что до этого мы вполне сносно сосуществовали. Водные Духи не любили дисбаланс, и мне это было на руку._

_— Спасибо, ты душка! — поблагодарил я, но не знаю, услышал ли он. Дух озера снова потерял всяческий интерес к окружающему миру и продолжил свою спячку._

_Я окончательно освободил Кириана из водного плена, но к этому моменту он уже потерял сознание. Удерживая тело парня в полуметре над поверхностью озера, с помощью силы я направил его к берегу. Сегодня таким же способом я напугал его старшую сестру, вернув к ногам девчонки камни, которые она остервенело бросала в воду. Конечно, Кириан не был камнем, хотя и шел ко дну с такой скоростью, что любой булыжник позавидует, но принцип его спасения оставался тем же. Хотя в случае со смертным я действовал более бережно, боясь навредить ему._

_Люди были до удивления хрупкими, поэтому я очень аккуратно опустил Кириана на землю и, материализовавшись (что было против правил) в облике человека, внимательно его осмотрел. Парень не дышал, и всё же я ещё ощущал жизненную энергию в человеческом теле. С каждой секундой та ослабевала, незаметно ускользая и рассеиваясь в пространстве, и я понимал, что его время на исходе. Быстро присев рядом, я положил свои ладони Кириану на грудь и, осторожно надавив, пустил маленький разряд магии в бездыханное тело. Я боялся перестараться, ведь не каждый день Джин спасает чью-то жизнь (точнее, вообще никогда). Но ничего не происходило, Кириан по-прежнему умирал…_

_— Сюда, это здесь! — раздался женский крик. — Быстрее!_

_Я отвлёкся и, подняв голову, увидел, как из леса выбегает старшая сестра Кириана, а за ней ещё несколько человек из племени, которых девчонка привела с собой._

_— Вот ведь ябеда, — пробормотал я себе под нос и отвернулся._

_Перестав обращать внимания на приближающуюся толпу, я добавил ещё больше силы в свои руки и пустил новый разряд в тело парня. Природа отозвалась на мою магию. Внезапно вокруг нас двоих поднялся ветер и, закручиваясь в лихой вихрь, стеной отделил меня и Кириана от нежелательных свидетелей. Ясное небо посерело, и над нами собрался сгусток заряженной энергии. Яркая вспышка света резанула глаза, а затем раздался оглушительный гром. Возможно, этого было слишком много, но я направил весь гнев природы в Кириана. Мощный удар выгнул человеческое тело, но когда его спина, опустившись, снова коснулась земли, Кириан вздрогнул и закашлялся. Вода покинула его тело, и бледное лицо поморщилось от боли. Прежде, чем я успел исчезнуть, веки смертного дрогнули, и он открыл глаза._

_Мутный взгляд внимательно изучал меня некоторое время, а потом Кириан кое-как прохрипел:_

_— Я умер?_

_Кхм. Я что, похож на того, кто встречает умерших на той стороне?_

_— Нет, не умер, — ответил я, но почувствовав больше облегчения в своём голосе, нежели раздражения, злобно добавил: — Но если это было твоей изначальной целью, то ещё не поздно всё исправить!_

_Кириан попытался засмеяться, но тут же разразился диким кашлем. Его тело отозвалось болезненной дрожью, из глаз потекли слёзы, но взгляд прояснился…_

_— Единственной моей целью был… ты._

_Я замер, а в тёмных глазах напротив плескалось чёртово веселье. Я не шучу. Этот смертный забавлялся._

Моргнув, я вернулся в настоящее. Вместо леса и озера — гостиная, вместо ослабленного Кириана — пышущий здоровьем Чжунэ, вместо тёмного весёлого огня в глазах — взгляд, требующий объяснить все странные совпадения… Но кого я обманываю? Что тогда, многие тысячи лет назад, что сейчас, я чувствую, как невидимый узел стягивается на моей шее всё туже и туже, пытаясь украсть моё дыхание, самообладание и ещё что-то, о чём я предпочитал не думать. А тем, кто тянет за другой конец этой невидимой верёвки, что в прошлом, что в настоящем, был один и тот же смертный, и неважно, как его звали или зовут…

— Почему ты так смотришь? — вдруг смутился Чжунэ.

Его длинные пальцы на моём запястье еле заметно дрогнули, ослабляя хватку. Интересно. Не прерывая нашего зрительного контакта, я сделал шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один и ещё… Брови Чжунэ удивлённо приподнялись, когда мои колени упёрлись ему в ноги, и я стал наклоняться. Мой неожиданный напор заставил глаза парня расшириться, а уголки губ еле заметно дёрнуться.

— Что… что ты делаешь? — сглотнул Чжунэ, не в силах оторвать взгляд от моего лица, медленно приближавшегося к его лицу.

Усилием воли я подавил улыбку. Хватит и того, что я добился желаемого, расстановка сил поменялась, и теперь это я нервировал его, а не наоборот, как было раньше. Не могу сказать, что оставался полностью спокойным в этот момент. Я боялся многих вещей, и возвращение боли от магической метки под глазом (которая продолжала молчать с того момента, как я сменил форму) не входила в этот список. Просто я понял, что если сейчас убегу от Чжунэ, а потом два оставшихся дня буду старательно избегать его, это лишь сильнее подогреет интерес парня ко мне и усугубит всю нашу ситуацию в целом. А её не надо усугублять. Чжунэ и так помнит отголоски прошлого, которые не должен. Если он вспомнит остальное, то ему будет сложно продолжать спокойно жить своей теперешней жизнью, а я очень… очень сильно хотел, чтобы у него всё сложилось на этот раз, как надо. Без драм и магии. Но для этого рядом не должно быть никаких Джинов, следовательно, не должно быть меня…

Я опустил свою свободную руку на плечо Чжунэ и почувствовал, как тело парня мгновенно напряглось. Напряжение усилилось, когда мои губы оказались в паре миллиметров от его ушной раковины.

— Извращенец, значит? — ласково прошептал я.

— Но я же извинился! — почти по-детски воскликнул Чжунэ.

— Извинения не приняты.

— Чего? — его лицо вытянулось. — Почему?!

— Ты мне не нравишься, — стараясь не запнуться, я сжал его плечо. Высшие, кажется у меня совсем всё плохо… — Так что держись от меня подальше.

Чжунэ был в замешательстве, и пока его мысли путались, я поспешил выпрямить спину и начал отстраняться. Расчёт был на то, что очень скоро он поймёт, как новый хён ему неприятен и, последовав совету, оставит меня в покое. Но я Джин, а не мозгоправ, и уже через секунду мне дали отчётливо понять, какой хреновый из меня стратег.

— Ты ведь что-то скрываешь, да? — растерянность на чужом лице сменилась решительностью, и я понял, что потерял флажок первенства в этой ситуации.

— Ничего я не скр…

— Не ври! — рявкнул он, встряхивая мою руку. Да, Чжунэ так и не выпустил её из своей хватки. Упрямый идиот…

По тому, как он вдруг обиженно надул губы, до меня дошло, что последняя фраза по неосторожности была произнесена вслух. Вот идиот. На этот раз я имел в виду себя самого.

— Все считают тебя «милашкой хёном», — медленно произнёс Чжунэ, сокрушенно качая головой. — Признаю, я тоже почти повёлся на этот образ, но… — его глаза сверкнули, — …сексуальный концепт тебе больше подходит.

Что за чушь он несёт? Я в очередной раз предпринял попытку выдернуть свою руку, но мне продолжало фатально не везти. Одновременно с этим Чжунэ приспичило потянуть меня на себя, и, как итог, я рухнул к нему прямо на колени. Я не успел ничего предпринять, как меня обвили руками в стальное кольцо и стали похотливо осматривать.

— Вот видишь, — прошептал Чжунэ мне на ухо (уверен, он сделал это специально). — Я был абсолютно прав.

Кириан никогда не вёл себя подобным образом, никогда не стремился к физическому контакту между нами (хотя, может, его пугало, что я не человек?), а в тот единственный день, когда он всё же коснулся меня… в тот роковой день я и обзавёлся магической меткой. Почти перед самое его гибелью. Я зажмурился. Прошу, прошу, прошу. Не надо воспоминаний об этом…

— Прости, — сдавленно произнёс Чжунэ, прерывая поток моих неприятных мыслей.

Я медленно открыл глаза и непонимающе на него уставился. Если честно, я уже давно стал терять нить происходящего между нами в гостиной, и чужой прожигающий взгляд совсем не помогал сосредоточиться, как и тесные объятия…

— Не хотел делать тебе больно, — объяснил Чжунэ и виновато кивнул на моё покрасневшее запястье. Только увидев следы на коже, я почувствовал жжение в этом месте. Точно, моё новое тело хрупкое и слабое. Поэтому я сейчас и заперт в ловушке чужих рук, но пользоваться магией, чтобы вырваться, было бы слишком рискованно… — Или эти извинения ты тоже не примешь?

Прежде, чем я успел ответить, Чжунэ осторожно взял моё запястье в свою ладонь. Его вторая рука по-прежнему продолжала крепко обвивать моё тело (чёрт, у него были чересчур длинные конечности). Нежно пройдясь пальцем по красным отметинам на моей руке, которые сам же и оставил, Чжунэ поднёс моё запястье к своим губам. На долю секунды в моём мозгу заревела тревога, я почти поверил, что за этим жестом может последовать _поцелуй_ (даже мысленно я произнёс это слово шепотом), а в голове очень не кстати решили вихрем пронестись воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Та часть, где Ханбин и Бобби выясняли отношения. В постели. Боже…

Я шокировано расширил глаза от внезапной догадки. Неужели Чжунэ рассматривает меня в таком плане? Нет. Не может. Не должен. Это абсурдно, глупо, невозможно… и совершенно не то, с чем я смогу справиться.

Слава богам, я ошибся, и намерения Чжунэ были вполне невинны. Сложив свои губы в трубочку, он принялся дуть на моё «ранение», чтобы облегчить боль. Почувствовав прикосновение прохладного ветерка, я и правда ощутил, как неприятное жжение, исходящее от руки слегка ослабевает.

— Сейчас станет лучше, — произнёс Чжунэ успокаивающе.

Можно подумать, у него на коленях сидел маленький хныкающий ребёнок, с которым нужно было нянчиться, а не Джин, наблюдавший за течением жизни и сменой цивилизаций с самого зарождения этой планеты. Когда я посмотрел на всё с такого угла, из моей груди невольно стал рваться смешок, но именно в этот момент Чжунэ поднял на меня взгляд, в котором отчётливо пронеслась тень веселья Кириана. Мой смех застрял где-то в горле.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я давно так не бесился, — пробормотал он, а затем хмыкнул: — Для парня, которого я знаю от силы семь-восемь часов, у тебя удивительная способность выводить меня из себя.

Один удар сердца. Второй. Чжунэ опустил взгляд и снова вернулся к своему занятию, а я боялся даже пошевелиться.

— Я знаю, что вы трое что-то скрываете, — уверенно произнёс он, уже не смотря на меня. — Чтобы кто-то симпатичный ошивался возле Бобби, и Ханбин не захотел придушить его? Фантастика. Думаешь, почему у нас тут пунктик на гостей и ночёвки друзей… — Чжунэ прервал свою речь, чтобы снова подуть на мою руку. — Возможно, это не моё дело, но я не люблю, когда меня дурят. Я выясню, что именно вы скрываете, если, конечно, ты не хочешь рассказать мне об этом лично. Прямо сейчас.

Я красноречиво молчал, и Чжунэ, наконец-то оставив мою руку в покое, снова взглянул мне в глаза.

— И насчёт снов…

Затаив дыхание, я нервно заелозил у него на коленях.

— Чжини-и, вот ты где, — протянул кто-то.

Повернув голову к своему спасителю, я обнаружил Бобби. Рядом с ним на пороге гостиной стоял Ханбин и с любопытством наблюдал за происходящим.

— Во что играетесь, детки? — хищно улыбнулся Бобби.

— Проваливай, Чживон, — процедил Чжунэ. — Мы ещё не закончили наш разг…

— А ты дорос? — насмешливо отозвались в ответ. — Ну… чтобы кончать и всё такое.

Чжунэ резко вскинул голову и так устрашающе зыркнул на своего одногруппника, что я серьёзно стал беспокоиться за своего смертного. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям, Бобби не повалился замертво и даже не испугался. Как я узнал? Лицо парня озарила ухмылка.

— Серьёзно, чувак, найди уже себе девчонку и тискай вдоволь, — с откровенной издёвкой посоветовал Бобби, но тут же заговорчески подмигнул: — Хотя, как я погляжу, ты стал играть за другую команду. Добро пожаловать. Извини, что у меня нет с собой клубной карты, чтобы вручить тебе лично, так что просто прими мои поздравления.

Чжунэ переменился в лице. Кажется, до него только сейчас стало доходить, как мы выглядим для окружающих. В каком контексте. Смутившись, он поспешно спихнул меня со своих тёплых коленей и, избегая моего прямого взгляда, поднялся на ноги. Не говоря ни слова, Чжунэ вышел в коридор.

Бобби был беспощаден, бросив ему вдогонку:

— Если будут вопросы про пестики, обращайся…

Ханбин закатил глаза.

— Завязывай уже глумиться, идиот.

— Не могу, — со смехом отозвался Бобби. — Ты видел это выражение на его покрасневшем лице? Впервые вижу, чтобы наш царь, сама-мать-его-невозмутимость…

— Я серьёзно, Чживон. Прекращай.

Даже я отчётливо услышал стальные лидерские нотки в его голосе, но Бобби предпочёл их проигнорировать. Щёлкнув пальцами, как будто вспомнил нечто очень важное, он с интересом глянул на меня.

— Слушай, я вот о чём тут подумал, а как же Джины всё-таки размножаются?

Ханбин влепил ему смачный подзатыльник.

— Ай!

— Больно? — улыбнулся лидер.

— Вообще-то не очень…

Он не договорил. В отместку (не уверен, что мстил за себя) я демонстративно повторил его жест и щёлкнув пальцами, всколыхнул немножко силы. Бобби получил ещё один шлепок, уже от невидимого источника, только в этот раз по заднице.

— А теперь? — спросил я, наблюдая за тем, как Бобби морщится и усиленно растирает свою пятую точку.

Ханбин послал мне взгляд, полный уважения, на что я кивнул и отправился на кухню, решив довести свою помощь Юнхёну до конца. Пытаясь не думать о Чжунэ, что, кажется, было невозможно…

За ужином ребята настолько быстро поглощали еду, что я даже подумал, этому навыку где-то специально обучают. С набитыми ртами они обсуждали предстоящее благотворительное выступление в больнице. Я медленно жевал рис, наблюдая за ними.

— Я поговорил с менеджером, — сообщил Ханбин, зачерпнув бульон из общей кастрюльки. — Нам не надо тащиться в компанию, поедем сразу из дома. Донхёк приболел, так что это лучший вариант.

— Да я уже в порядке, — смущённо отмахнулся Донхёк. — У нас же будет три песни?

— М-м, как вкусно, — чавкая вклинился Бобби. — Пальчики оближешь!

Юнхён ярко улыбнулся, остальные же проигнорировали.

— Да, три. Мы должны подбодрить людей, так что будьте искренними и побольше улыбайтесь, — ответил Ханбин. — У нас повседневный концепт, оденьтесь по-простому. Стилист, если что, подправит…

Я перестал слушать. Слово «концепт» резануло слух и, видимо, не только мне. Чжунэ, сидящий напротив, поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Я старался не выдать волнения, хотя на пару мгновений почувствовал себя опять сидящим на его коленях…

— Мы вернёмся только ночью, — подал голос Чану. Оказалось, что он обращался ко мне, когда сочувственно добавил: — Хён, ты останешься один в общежитии. Не скучай, ладно? Можешь поиграть в мою новую видеоигру…

— Ему незачем скучать, — спокойно прокомментировал Ханбин.

— Чжини едет с нами! — прочавкал Бобби и метнул весёлый взгляд на Чжунэ: — Не благодари, чувак.

Чжунэ пропустил этот подкол мимо ушей, продолжая сверлить меня подозрительным взглядом из серии: «Я же говорил, что вы что-то скрываете от нас». Остальные ребята хоть и удивились тому, что я тоже поеду в больницу, но предпочли не спорить со своим лидером. Я же не узнал ничего нового. Двадцать минут назад я сам лично в разговоре с Ханбином настоял, что буду их сопровождать. Не то чтобы я горел желанием, просто должен был находиться возле смертного, к которому привязан. Хотя оставался ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл, я уже не знал…

***  
 _  
Я неверяще уставился на Кириана._

_— Что-что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе даровал?!_

_— Голос._

_— Сын вождя, ты бредишь, — уверенно изрёк я, собираясь исчезнуть и больше никогда не появляться перед ним. — Прощай._

_— Постой! — взмолился Кириан. — Пожалуйста, мне… мне необходимо это!_

_Парень всё ещё лежал на земле. Не в силах подняться и прилагая значительные усилия, чтобы просто ровно дышать. Вокруг нас по-прежнему бушевал смерч, но теперь уже я его поддерживал с помощью магии. Я не хотел, чтобы другие смертные во главе с сестрой Кириана увидели меня._

_— Ты чуть не умер, — вздохнул я. — И всё только ради того, чтобы петь песенки? Ты сумасшедший. То есть ещё более сумасшедший, чем я думал про тебя изначально._

_Кириан посмотрел на меня с надеждой._

_— Ты не понимаешь… есть легенда… Тармил из племени Дикого Сердца… его голос обладал магией… если у меня будет такой, то я смогу объединить…_

_Парень закашлялся, а я покачал головой._

_— Его не существовало в реальности. Тармила твоего, — сообщил я. — Обычная старая сказка этих мест…_

_— Это неважно, — прохрипел Кириан. — Главное, что в неё верят все без исключения племена. Пожалуйста, помоги мне._

_— А не то что? Опять придёшь «поплавать»?_

_Кириан улыбнулся:_

_— Вполне возможно._

Не думал, что ещё когда-нибудь услышу пение Кириана. Да, в этой жизни Чжунэ был певцом, но я считал, что он просто неосознанно тянется к чему-то, что было в прошлом, поэтому и выбрал для себя подобный путь. Но это был… тот самый голос. И с первых обволакивающих нот я сжался в один большой болезненный комок. Ни о чём не подозревая, Чжунэ отыскал меня своим взглядом в толпе зрителей, тепло (почти застенчиво) улыбнулся и пел, смотря лишь в мою сторону.

Это было слишком. Мне хотелось зажать уши, исчезнуть или превратиться в пустое место, но я не мог. Поэтому я ругал Высших, поливая их мысленно таким внушительным списком ругательств и на стольких языках (включая мёртвые), что мне самому стало дурно. Казалось, прошла мучительная вечность, прежде чем первая песня закончилась, а фойе больницы утонуло в благодарных овациях.

— Я больше не выдержу, — пробормотал я вслух и вскочил на ноги.

Девушка в больничной пижаме, что сидела рядом, удивлённо похлопала глазами, смотря на меня снизу-вверх. Но когда я приложил свою ладонь ко рту, будто и правда испытывал рвотный рефлекс, в её взгляде промелькнуло понимание, а губы невольно сложились в печальную улыбку. Она подумала, что я болен, и моя голова стала раскалываться ещё сильнее. Я поспешил покинуть это место.

В общежитии ребята целых пятнадцать минут уговаривали менеджера взять меня с собой, посмотреть на выступление в больнице. Поэтому, когда я, пробираясь к выходу, заметил, что Юнхёк нахмурился, подумал, дело во мне, и ему не понравилось, что я сваливаю. Но он смотрел на сцену, там явно стало происходить что-то не то. Началась вторая песня, первая партия была у Ханбина, поэтому я решил взглянуть и выяснить, что же увидел здоровяк менеджер, но до того, как успел повернуться, я уже почувствовал это. Присутствие тёмной энергии. Холод пробежал по моей спине, и только сейчас до меня дошло, что причиной боли и оцепенения, которое внезапно скрутило меня, был совсем не голос Кириана, а нечто другое. Злобное. Враждебное. И противоестественное…

Музыка продолжала литься из динамиков, но пение ребят резко оборвалось. Толпа охнула, менеджер понёсся к сцене, на которой, как теперь я видел, без сознания лежал Донхёк. Испуганные одногруппники пытались растормошить его и привести в чувство.

 _— Бедный мальчик…_ — пронеслось в толпе.

 _— У него переутомление,_ — добавил кто-то.

Но я знал, что это было не так… Взглянув наверх, я переключился на другой пласт обзора, недоступный для людей, и оказался прав. Высоко, под самым потолком, в сетях из длинных чёрных теней беспомощно барахтался раненный Ангел. Яркий серебристый свет, исходящий от него, угасал и не причинял глазам ту режущую боль, которую должен был. На Ангела-Хранителя, оберегавшего Донхёка, напали, и я ни чем не мог помочь, моих теперешних сил было недостаточно…

 _«Помоги…»_ — раздалась слабая пульсирующая мысль у меня в голове. Я знал, что она принадлежала не мне, а Ангелу. Те никогда не говорили вслух, лишь использовали телепатию, выдавая свой голос за внутренний голос человека. Людям было тяжело уловить разницу, но не магическим существам вроде меня…

 _«Помоги…_ — повторил Ангел свою мольбу и указал дрожащей рукой, истекающей серебристой кровью, вниз на сцену, — _…спасти его»_.

Не в силах смотреть на мучения небесного существа, я опустил взгляд. Донхёка погрузили на каталку и в сопровождении врачей и взволнованных друзей увезли из фойе, но я знал, что всё бесполезно. Обследования, лечение, медицинские препараты. Ничто не сможет спасти парня, и это знание убивало меня…

— Я попробую, — дал я тихое обещание.

Больше себе, нежели Ангелу.


	6. Chapter 6

_В тот день возле озера я всё-таки поддался моменту и даровал Кириану голос, наделённый особой силой. Вокруг нас бушевала стихия, стеной отгораживая от внешнего мира, но сестра Кириана и несколько мужчин из их племени, крича какую-то тарабарщину и оправдывая звание дикарей, бросались камнями в ревущий вихрь. Наивные, как будто эти жалкие крохи действительно могли сломить такую мощь…_

_Я посмотрел в тёмные глаза Кириана:_

_— Ты уверен? Я уже не смогу забрать назад то, что однажды даровал._

_Сын вождя ярко улыбнулся:_

_— Да, это то, чего я желаю больше всего на свете._

_Я всколыхнул свою истинную магию и прошептал: «Да будет так». В моей голове тут же раздался возмущённый гул из голосов. Мои собратья, Джины, отказывались верить, что я пошел против устоев и одарил того, кто не был избран. Но наблюдая за тем, как Кириан меняется в лице и, схватившись за горло, неверяще ощупывает его, я ощутил такое несвойственное мне торжество от свободы совершенного выбора, что, наплевав на всё, отгородился от собратьев. На время я оборвал нашу ментальную связь, хотя и знал, что Высшие мне этого так просто не спустят…_

_— Попробуй, — сказал я._

_— Что? — не понял Кириан. — Спеть?_

_Я кивнул, и он несмело завёл какую-то балладу о заблудившемся в чужих краях охотнике. До этого сын вождя вообще не умел петь, я знал это, ведь наблюдал за ним продолжительное время. Обычно, если Кириан присоединялся к сородичам у костра и пытался подпевать — мужчины смеялись, женщины кривились, а дети и вовсе разбегались подальше, лишь бы не слушать этих надрывных воплей. Но сейчас Кириан именно пел, смелея с каждым вплетаемым в узор песни словом, он обволакивал своим чарующим голосом всё вокруг. Его соплеменники замерли по ту сторону урагана, а сам смерч стал утихать…_

_— Мне пора, сын вождя, — усмехнулся я, собираясь уйти._

_Кириан оборвал печальную песню и вскочил на ноги._

_— Подожди, мне нужно тебя…_

_— Поблагодарить?_

_Мой тон был едким, и Кириан несмело кивнул._

_— Не стоит, — вздохнул я._

_Смертный нахмурился:_

_— Но… почему?_

_Прежде, чем исчезнуть, я честно ответил:_

_— Возможно, этот дар обернётся для тебя настоящим проклятием, сын вождя…_

***

Вокруг суетились люди — врачи, пациенты, журналисты, что освещали благотворительный концерт. Последние лишь добавляли сумятицы, пытаясь выведать, что случилось с мембером iKON, потерявшим сознание прямо на сцене…

На меня никто не обращал внимания.

Я медленно брёл по коридорам больницы вслед за умирающим Ангелом. Баланс был нарушен, и прямо над головами ни о чём не подозревающих смертных тёмные мглистые тени куда-то тащили померкшее небесное создание. Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но Ангел успел окончательно ослабнуть и больше не делал попыток поговорить со мной. Я не мог заставить себя вскинуть голову и снова посмотреть на его страдания, поэтому упрямо пялился себе под ноги.

Всю дорогу я размышлял над тем, кто являлся истинной целью этой враждебной противоестественной сущности, ранившей Ангела? Само небесное создание, Донхёк или, может, вообще вся больница? Впрочем, неважно. Место, в котором погибает Ангел, становится проклятым по умолчанию. Добавьте сюда Донхёка, с его редкой солнечной душой, и проклятье будет обладать настолько огромной силой, что отравленная энергия выкосит пол больницы. Не затронет лишь абсолютно здоровых, но и тут, скорее, всего лишь вопрос времени…

Неожиданно меня коснулась чья-то рука, я вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. В итоге дорожка из серебристых капель крови привела меня прямо к палате Донхёка…

— Кириан, — вырвалось у меня.

— Кто? — непонимающе хохотнул Чжунэ, стоящий в распахнутых дверях. Я отметил, что расстроенным он не выглядел. — Ладно, фиг с ним… Где ты пропадал? Я как раз хотел тебя идти искать… Вот чёрт!

Чжунэ заметил журналиста, что выруливал из-за угла, и, быстро втащив меня внутрь палаты, захлопнул дверь раньше, чем тот успел нас заметить.

— Вечно они всё вынюхивают! — выплюнул он.

— У каждого своя работа, — философски пожал плечами Юнхён на его выпад.

Чану при виде меня оторвался от игры в телефоне и, улыбнувшись, махнул рукой:

— О, хён, ты пришёл!

В вип-палате и без меня было тесновато. Менеджер стоял у окна и вполголоса ругался с кем-то по телефону, остальные ребята рассредоточились по комнате кто где, но ни у кого на лицах я не заметил настоящего беспокойства за Донхёка. Я прошел вперёд и замер посередине палаты, напротив больничной койки. Донхек выглядел так, будто просто спит, но я то знал, что если он и видел сейчас сны, то последние в своей жизни…

— Что здесь делает посторонний? — недовольно проворчал менеджер, закончив разговор по телефону и грубо ткнув в меня пальцем.

— Брось, хён, — протянул Бобби. — Чжини свой!

Менеджеру снова кто-то позвонил, и, обреченно вздохнув, он отвернулся к окну:

— Да, директор. Доктор его уже осмотрел…

Я больше не мог избегать смотреть на Ангела-Хранителя, тем более Тень расположил небесное создание прямо над Донхёком. Пара секунд, и мне стало дурно.

— Ты чего такой бледный? — поинтересовался Чжунэ, маячивший рядом.

В этот момент к нам подошли Бобби с Ханбином, и тоже с улыбочками на лицах. Я совершенно не мог понять, почему абсолютно все такие расслабленные…

— Джини, куда ты всё смотришь?

Я не ответил, и Бобби замахал рукой перед моим лицом:

— Эй, ты с нами?

— Перестань, — Чжунэ закрыл меня собой.

Бобби весело хмыкнул:

— Как скажешь, защитничек!

Ханбин закатил глаза.

— Только не начинайте, вы оба! — шикнул лидер. — Нашли время для своих тупых игр…

Не обращая внимания на их глупую и совершенно неуместную моменту возню, я подошел ближе к Донхёку и с силой вцепился руками в железную спинку кровати. Его время утекало…

— Не переживай, — легкомысленно произнёс Юнхён, плюхаясь на больничную койку. — С Донхёком всё в полном порядке. Как и обмолвился менеджер, его уже успел осмотреть доктор. Ничего серьёзного, лёгкое переутомление, скоро он должен прийти в себя, и после повторного осмотра мы сможем поехать домой.

— Он не очнётся, — тихо сказал я.

Юнхён моргнул и потёр ухо:

— Что? Мне кажется, я не так расслышал тебя…

— Он не очнётся, — уже на полную громкость повторил я. — Донхёк умирает.

В больничной палате воцарилась тишина.

— Эй, ты чего такое говоришь? — лицо Чжунэ, казалось, закаменело.

— Чжинхван-хён, это была слишком жестокая шутка… — промямлил Чану.

— Это не шутка, — спокойно произнёс я, и после моих слов от шока отошел менеджер.

— Выведите этого полоумного отсюда! — раздраженно рявкнул здоровяк.

Бобби с Ханбином переглянулись, они-то были в курсе того, кем я являюсь на самом деле. Лидер взял меня под локоть и отвёл в сторонку.

— Ханбин, какого чёрта? — менеджер ринулся за нами, но Бобби его остановил.

— Хён, успокойся, — попросил он, держа того за плечи. — Просто дай им поговорить.

— Вы что собираетесь слушать бред этого сумасшедшего?! — истерил здоровяк. — С Донхёком всё хорошо, вы же слышали доктора!

Ханбин сжал мой локоть, отвлекая внимание от этих двоих.

— То, что ты сказал, правда? — спросил лидер шепотом, при этом напряженно вглядываясь в моё лицо. — Донхёк в смертельной опасности?

Я кивнул. Ханбин побледнел, и выпустив мою руку, схватился уже за свою голову.

— Что с ним? — спросил он. — И почему доктор ничего не обнаружил?

Я обвёл палату взглядом. Все, кроме Бобби и Ханбина, таращились на меня, как на нечто диковинное и дурно пахнущее, но отступать мне было некуда. Я дал обещание помочь.

— Это не связано с физиологией, — ответил я. — Донхёк тесно соединён с небесным созданием, которое его защищает. Когда вы были на сцене, на его Ангела-Хранителя напали, поэтому в данный момент они оба умирают…

Я не закончил. У менеджера приключился взрыв истерического смеха, даже слёзы выступили. Бобби переглянулся с Ханбином, а затем посмотрел на меня:

— Сколько времени у Донхёка?

— Возможно, счёт идёт на минуты.

Не знаю, поверили мне или нет, но все ребята пораженно ахнули. Даже Чжунэ нервно закусил губу и посмотрел на обманчиво безмятежного «спящего» Донхёка.

— Ну что за цирк, в самом деле! — выдохнул менеджер и покачал головой, грозно сверкая глазами в мою сторону: — Чжинхван, да? Слушай, парень, тебе и правда лучше уйти, пока я окончательно не вышел из себя и не сдал тебя полиции за небылицы и угрозы…

— Ты можешь его вырубить? — перебив его тираду, обратился ко мне Бобби.

Я кивнул.

— Тогда вперёд, — в пригласительном жесте он указал на здоровяка.

— Что?! — менеджер округлил глаза и в тот же миг, потеряв сознание, стал заваливаться на пол. Юнхён с Чану вскрикнули, но Бобби с Ханбином успели подхватить мужчину и мягко опустить в кресло.

— Не волнуйтесь, он просто уснул на некоторое время, — подал я голос.

— Как… — Чжунэ не сводил с меня горящего взгляда. — Как ты это сделал?

— Он Джин, — объяснил Бобби.

— Чего?! — охренели парни.

— Д.Ж.И.Н! — по буквам произнёс Бобби ошалевшим одногруппникам, но, кажется, ещё больше их запутал.

Ханбин решил вмешаться. Быстро и как можно убедительнее он рассказал всю историю от начала и до конца.

— Ого! — присвистнул впечатлённый Чану.

— Значит, вот, что вы скрывали… — пробормотал Чжунэ себе под нос.

— То есть хотите сказать, что Бобби реально встретил на Чеджу… — Юнхён запнулся. — Джина… который исполняет желания. Дал ему имя, потом притащил с собой в Сеул, а когда тот неожиданно превратился в человека, то оставил его с нами жить… Бин, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я поверил в эту хрень?

— Да, — холодно ответил Ханбин.

Юнхён нервно хохотнул и отправился к двери:

— Менеджер прав, это, блять, какой-то бред и полный, мать его, сюрреализм! Вас троих надо показать врачу, а с меня хватит…

Он открыл дверь, но я с помощью магии резко захлопнул её обратно. Юнхён замер, как истукан, а во мне совсем по-человечески стала закипать кровь.

— У Донхёка нет времени на ваши истерики! — прикрикнул я. — Повторяю, ваш друг умирает. Если бы я мог спасти его в одиночку, поверьте, я бы так и сделал! Но с приобретением человеческой формы я утратил практически всю свою силу. Мне не справиться одному. Нужны вы, а точнее ваша энергия для этого. И мне плевать, верите вы в Джинов и Ангелов, или же считаете их сказками. Важно другое. Будете вы мне помогать или нет. Даю вам десять секунд на принятие решения.

Я умолчал о том, что даже если они согласятся мне помочь, это не гарантирует спасение Донхёка. Признайся я в этом, и нового витка разговоров не избежать, а мы уже и так потратили слишком много времени на бесполезное сотрясение воздуха. Времени, которого, как я уже сказал, у Донхёка практически не осталось…

Это чудо, что Тень ещё не обратил внимание на мельтешения в палате и не понял, что ему хотят помешать. Похоже, пока эта тварь занималась Ангелом, то не концентрировалась на пласте реальности, в котором жили смертные. Хорошо, это было мне только на руку, так был шанс застать эту штуку врасплох… По крайней мере, я надеялся на это, ведь до сих пор не понял, с чем имею дело. Ясно, что это какая-то паразитирующая за счёт других сущность, но насколько она могущественна, раз посмела и ей хватило силушек напасть на Ангела, я смогу узнать, только столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу.

Моё плечо сжала чья-то рука, и позади раздался голос Чжунэ:

— Ты в порядке?

Нет, и уже похоже никогда не буду…

— Вы приняли решение? — спросил я громко.

Чжунэ вздохнул, и вместо него ответил Ханбин:

— Конечно, просто скажи, что нам нужно делать.

Я кивнул и задумался на пару секунд. Ребята стояли с неестественно прямыми спинами, один бледнее другого. Даже если некоторые из них не верили мне, это не мешало им испытывать страх. Объяснять, что я хочу сделать, было бы долго, нудно, совершенно непонятно для смертных и в итоге напугало бы их ещё больше. Я решил не грузить подробностями.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы образовали круг, — командным голосом выдал я и тут же ринулся этот круг выстраивать. — Ханбин и Бобби идите сюда и возьмитесь каждый за руку Донхёка, — ребята выполнили, что я просил. — Хорошо, ваши стихии отлично сочетаются… — пробормотал я, чем заслужил парочку острых взглядов от Юнхёна. — Чану, возьми за руку Бобби, а Юнхён соответственно Ханбина. После я замкну круг.

Ребята взялись за руки и выжидательно на меня посмотрели.

— Подожди, а как же я? — не понял Чжунэ.

— Ты не подходишь для круга, — отчеканил я.

Чжунэ оскорблённо фыркнул:

— Вот значит, как? Не подхожу. Что же ты тогда не вырубил меня, как менеджера, а?

— Ты отличаешься от остальных, — я отвёл взгляд.

— И что это должно значить?! — Чжунэ разозлился ещё больше.

Если я не справлюсь, то это мог быть наш последний разговор. Мне хотелось быть честным с Чжунэ…

— У тебя древняя душа, это значит, что ты уже жил на земле, умер, а затем переродился. Иными словами, Чжунэ — ты реинкарнация, — все ребята ловили каждое моё слово, а Чжунэ просто смотрел на меня с непонятным выражением лица. — Круг опасен для такого, как ты.

— Чем? — вдруг спросил он, упрямо выпятив подбородок.

— Ты можешь всё вспомнить.

Чжунэ приподнял брови:

— Свою прошлую жизнь?

— Да, — ответил я. — Жизнь, смерть… и ещё бог знает что. Вполне вероятно, ты запутаешься во всём этом, прошлое поглотит настоящее, и ты уже никогда не станешь прежним.

В который раз за сегодня палату накрыло напряженной тишиной, но Чжунэ неожиданно для всех улыбнулся:

— Я должен быть удивлён, но у меня такое чувство, будто я всегда это знал… — тихо сказал он. — Плюс все эти сны… — он посмотрел мне в глаза: — Мы ведь были знакомы, в той моей прошлой жизни, не так ли?

— Да, — сдавленно произнёс я.

Ребята переглянулись, а Чжунэ жадно спросил:

— Когда это было?

— Очень… очень давно, — кое-как ответил я. Высшие, почему же так тяжело…

— Сегодня перед палатой ты назвал меня чужим именем. Получается, меня так звали тогда?

— Чжунэ, — кашлянул Ханбин, прерывая викторину «сто вопросов о прошлой жизни». — У нас нет на это времени.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Чжунэ и, обернувшись, взглянул на Донхёка: — Значит, мне опасно быть в круге?

Я кивнул.

— Но если я всё-таки буду в этом участвовать, то это увеличит шансы Донхёка на спасение?

Выругавшись про себя на всех возможных языках, я повторно кивнул.

— Отлично! — просиял Чжунэ и схватил Чану за руку: — Держись крепко, парень… — Чану икнул, а Чжунэ с той же весёлой напускной бравадой посмотрел на меня: — Чего ты ждёшь, Чжинхван? Замыкай круг!

— Ты сильно рискуешь, — процедил я, беря Юнхёна за руку.

Мы с Чжунэ оказались плечом к плечу у спинки больничной кровати.

— Я просто хочу спасти друга, — прошептал он мне на ухо.

— Хорошо, — сдался я. — Но что бы ты не вспомнил в процессе — не бойся. Прошлое в прошлом.

Чжунэ хотел задать вопрос, но, встретив мой взгляд, промолчал. Когда он твердо кивнул, я обратился к остальным:

— После того, как мы с Чжунэ возьмёмся за руки, не разрывайте круг. Что бы вы не услышали, не увидели или не почувствовали. Держитесь за руки до тех пор, пока я не скажу вам перестать это делать.

— Хён, ты так говоришь, как будто нас будут пытать… — голос Чану дрогнул, и все уставились на меня.

— Возможно, будет жечь ладони, — сказал я. — Не знаю, насколько сильно. В любом случае, терпите.

— Ты такой душка, — кисло прокомментировал Юнхён. — Знаешь, будучи просто Чжинхваном, ты мне нравился больше.

Бобби и Ханбин знали, что я Джин, с Чжунэ меня связывало прошлое, но Юнхён был тем смертным, с которым я действительно подружился. Думаю, он чувствовал себя чуточку преданным и уязвлённым.

— Я понимаю, почему ты злишься, — грустно улыбнулся я. — Но Чжинхван и Джин — это одно и то же лицо. Надеюсь, у меня ещё будет возможность доказать тебе это.

Юнхён слегка покраснел и отвернулся, но я услышал, как он буркнул себе под нос: «Я тоже».

— Ты опять смотришь наверх, — заметил Бобби. — Что там?

Если бы я рассказал ребятам, что кровать и пол вокруг, а так же часть их одежды насквозь пропитаны серебристой кровью Ангела, как бы они отреагировали? Разбежались с воплями? Или подняли меня на смех?

— Ничего, — я не хотел, чтобы они знали, как жутко на самом деле выглядит эта комната. — Ну что все готовы?

Медлить больше было нельзя. Смертные не чувствовали, но пространство в больничной палате уже искрилось серыми прожилками. Энергия смерти отвоёвывала себе территорию, и мне становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее находиться здесь…

— Да, готовы, — решительно кивнули ребята, вглядываясь в лицо Донхёка.

Я взялся за большую тёплую ладонь Чжунэ и крепко её сжал. Круг замкнулся…


	7. Chapter 7

Жизнь и смерть, тьма и свет, добро и зло — вечное противостояние с самого сотворения мира. Но у природы свои законы, и несмотря на всю возню «хороших» и «плохих», для поддержания баланса ни одна из сторон никогда не сможет одержать окончательную победу. Без одного невозможно существование другого, и мне, магическому существу, очень хорошо известно это непреложное правило.

Вселенная не выносит дыр и пустот в своём полотне мироздания и старается сразу же их заполнить. Искорени зло в одном месте, и оно обязательно переродится во что-то столь же уродливое, если не хуже, только в другом месте. Для вселенной совсем не принципиально, чем именно заполнять подобные дыры, она барышня сама себе на уме. Поэтому за балансом и следят другие ребятки. Высшие.

Знакомо звучит, правда?

Да, я возвращаюсь к своим баранам. Тем самым, которые недолюбливают меня и, попутно упиваясь собственным могуществом, всячески портят моё существование. Хотя мои напыщенные недотоварищи тоже не последняя инстанция. По сути, Высшие — лишь смотрители этого мира. В начале всего их назначили справедливо и беспристрастно следить за сохранением равновесия во вселенной. Оттого-то моя ситуация и видится мне такой курьёзной. Ведь именно по милости безрассудных действий этих самых «справедливых и беспристрастных» я и очутился здесь. До сих пор не зная, что задумали Высшие (да и разбираться во всей этой чертовщине в данной ситуации было некогда), я просто задавался вопросом, в курсе ли начальство Высших о творящемся со мной? И если да, то захотят ли они вмешаться и помочь мне или эта больничная палата станет моей личной точкой невозврата?

Почему невозврата? Джин не должен желать чьей либо смерти, даже если объективно этот кто-то её заслуживает. Лишь одно тёмное, осознанное намерение убить, рождённое в глубине чистой души, может отдалить Джина от его истинной сущности. Расплата за подобное преступление против собственной природы неминуема. Высшие в таких вопросах беспощадны, никаких вторых шансов, никогда и ни для кого. Да, прямо сейчас я не хотел убивать Тень, понимая, что тем самым на место этой сущности приведу в мир новое зло. Но видя страдания Ангела и его подопечного, представляя, как будут навсегда исковерканы жизни и изранены души друзей Донхёка, если тот погибнет, я осознавал, что у меня просто может не остаться иного выбора, как только уничтожить эту мглистую тварь. А у Высших за такие фокусы лишь одна награда, казнь.

Конечно, убийство, это крайняя мера. Я пока ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы отрекаться от своей сущности Джина. В моём магическом арсенале есть другие, более мирные способы решения задачи по спасению смертного и небесного создания. Я был полон решимости не отдавать Донхёка этой Тени, чего, к сожалению, не скажешь о моих силах на реализацию задуманного.

Но именно для этого я и создал круг.

Я посмотрел на ребят, нервно переминающихся с ноги на ногу. Прошло уже несколько минут, как круг замкнулся, и хотя всё это время я был занят на ментальном уровне, для парней пока не происходило ровным счётом ничего из того, что можно было бы физически ощутить или увидеть. Таращась друг на дружку с немым вопросом: «Чувствуете что-нибудь?», они отрицательно покачивали головой и, кусая губы, бросали на меня вопросительные взгляды. Неизвестность выводила их из равновесия. Они чувствовали себя глупо, доверившись мне, но как и было велено, послушно стояли и держались за руки. Все, как один, лелеяли в своих сердцах надежду на то, что только одно это простейшее действие может спасти их друга. Хотел бы я, чтобы всё действительно было так легко, и Донхёк очнулся лишь от того, что мы просто подержались за ручки…

Неожиданной волной накатили эмоции. Я знал, что этот яркий истерический всплеск неизбежная побочка от пребывания в новой, такой человечной оболочке, но легче от этого не становилось. У людей не разум правит балом, а чувства. Вот и мне стало невыносимо горько от происходящего. Высшие, как же нелегко быть человеком со всеми его метаниями и сомнениями… Но, я ведь справлюсь?

Словно почувствовав мою внутреннюю дрожь, Чжунэ ободряюще сжал мою ладонь. Я покосился на него. В ответ эта здоровенная детина подмигнула мне, отчего мне незамедлительно захотелось треснуть его, но руки были заняты. Не пинать же мне его ногой, в самом деле? Словно прочитав мои мысли, Чжунэ гордо ухмыльнулся. Такое неподходящее моменту ребячество с его стороны, но чувствуя эту молчаливую поддержку, я немного выдохнул. Груз ответственности за чужие жизни никуда не делся, но на сердце стало чуточку легче. Я вдохнул поглубже и мысленно оборвал всю свою рефлексию. Что за нюни, Джин? Пора браться за дело!

Как только круг замкнулся, я принялся выжидать, чтобы ауры ребят притёрлись друг к дружке (чтобы ускорить процесс, я мягко успокоил их стихии, так и норовящие поконфликтовать между собой). Теперь же, добившись успеха в этом, я перешел к следующему этапу. Начал по крупице тянуть энергию из каждого из них. Очень осторожно, почти ювелирно, так, чтобы не нанести парням серьёзного ущерба. Из их уникальных светящихся частиц я стал плести узор — вязь скрепляющего заклинания, ту особую разновидность, что подвластна лишь Джинам. Вокруг нас образовалась полупрозрачная сфера, и как только Тень заметит её, то сразу же попытается пробиться и разорвать круг, но она всё равно должна будет задержать, невзирая на его личные силы и способности. Сколько я смогу удерживать защиту в нынешнем положении, это уже другой вопрос…

Чану удивлённо ойкнул, вскидывая голову:

— Г-горячо…

— Тихо! — шикнул на него Ханбин, хотя выглядел не менее ошарашенным.

Как только я закончил плести узор, наши тела стали единым организмом. Проводником для циркулирующей по кругу энергии. Ауры тихо потрескивали, волосы трепал лёгкий сквозняк, а жжение в ладонях нарастало, постепенно становясь всё более и более ощутимым.

— Спокойнее, парни, — напутственный шепотом произнёс Бобби, обращаясь уже ко всем ребятам. — Чжини ведь нас предупреждал, что так будет, верно? Просто нужно немножко потерпеть… — шепот резко оборвался, и, вздрогнув всем телом так, будто его ударило током, Бобби заорал что есть мочи: — Блять! Чжини! Почему так больно-то?!

Ханбин фыркнул наблюдая за своим парнем:

— Лучше молчи, олух. Нам всем больно, если ты не заметил.

Бобби посмотрел на вспотевший лоб Ханбина и сокрушенно вздохнул:

— Я просто хотел всех подбодрить…

— Знаю, — вымученно улыбнулся лидер, одаривая его своим нежным взглядом.

Бобби кивнул и, откинув всё напускное, вновь стал серьёзным. Он сосредоточился на бледном лице Донхёка, и по нашей с ним связи я ощутил острый коктейль из страха и вины. Приглушенно, но до меня долетали отголоски мыслей ребят, и все без исключения почему-то чувствовали свою ответственность за случившееся с другом.

Глупые мальчишки, ну что вы могли сделать?

Единственный, кто смог бы распознать зло, подобравшееся слишком близко — это я. Но я был слишком занят собой, поглощён прошлым и Кирианом, чтобы обратить внимание на истинную природу недомоганий Донхёка. Это я не досмотрел. Частично вина за произошедшее на мне. Но нельзя позволять себе отвлекаться на это, не сейчас.

— Ээ…ребят? — неуверенно протянул Юнхён, всматриваясь мне куда-то за спину. — Кажется наш менеджер очухался…

Прислушиваясь к возне позади себя и поняв, что Юнхён прав, я цветасто выругался на смеси древних языков давно почивших цивилизаций. Как же не вовремя здоровяк решил проснуться! И самое главное, ведь не должен был. Рано!

— Слушай, а ты не можешь снова провернуть ту штуку? — быстро спросил Чжунэ. — Ну, усыпить его или что ты там сделал до этого?

— Нет, в данный момент я занят другим, — расплывчато ответил я, не вдаваясь в подробности о том, что нельзя прерывать цикл связующего заклинания, пока оно не станет полностью стабильным. Мне нужно было всего каких-то несколько минут, чтобы сделать это, и тогда бы я смог утихомирить мужчину не в ущерб кругу.

— Что… — раздался хриплый неуверенный голос менеджера. Откашлявшись, мужчина смог подняться на ноги, но пока что его шатало из стороны в сторону. Дезориентированный, он хватался за спинку аскетичного больничного кресла. — Что происходит? Я спал? И… — тут видимо он наконец-то рассмотрел наше странное занятие. — Какого чёрта вы делаете?!

Парни уставились на меня в ожидании инструкций. Я выругался повторно, но уже про себя.

— Не позволяйте ему дотронуться до меня или до вас, иначе он может пострадать, — постарался я сказать максимально спокойно. Но на это как-то не повелись.

— И как же ты прикажешь нам это сделать?! — раздраженно прошипел Юнхён. — Заболтать его не получится. Взгляни на нас, мы же выглядим, как чёртовы сектанты! Ещё и руки у всех заняты…

Чану перебил его быстро затараторив:

— Всё, он идёт-идёт-идёт!

— Хён, пожалуйста, не горячись и выслушай нас всех, — начал говорить Ханбин своим особым лидерским тоном, интересно переплетая занудные нотки вместе со стальными. — Всё это выглядит странно, но если ты позволишь объяснить…

Лидер возложил на себя миссию переговорщика, но для этого уже было слишком поздно. Полностью восстановив равновесие и получив обратно контроль над своим телом, мужчина сразу же (что было вполне ожидаемо) ринулся ко мне.

— Не знаю откуда ты такой взялся, парень, но на этом всё! — как-то чересчур агрессивно заявил здоровяк, зависая где-то сзади над моей макушкой. — Ты больше не подойдешь к ребятам! Это ясно? Давай-ка на выход!

Я попытался увернуться, но массивная ладонь всё же легла мне на плечо, припечатывая своим весом. Если бы я стоял к менеджеру лицом, то, наверное, увидел бы недоумение в его глазах. Ведь стоило ему коснуться меня, как в палате воцарился настоящий хаос. Ребята, напуганные моими предостережениями, принялись истерично кричать практически одновременно. Гомон из голосов слился в одну единую истеричную тарабарщину, но я всё же смог вычленить несколько фраз:

— Хён, нет!

— Не трогай его!

— Отпусти Чжинхвана! Чёрт, ты не понимаешь!

Секунда. Вторая. Ничего не происходило и на мгновение стало тихо. Ребята так же быстро умолкли, как и начали вопить. Чуть расслабившись, они принялись бросать на меня обвиняющие взгляды. Все, кроме Чану. Младший вообще зажмурил глаза, как только все принялись орать что есть мочи и пока что не рисковал их открывать. Правильно, Чану, ещё ничего не закончилось. Рвануть могло в любой момент, поэтому я замер и дышал через раз.

— Что за чёрт, Чжини? — первым немой сцены не выдержал Бобби. — Ты же сказал, что наш менеджер может пострадать…

— Заткнись и не шевелись, — процедил я настолько зло, что он вздрогнул и обижено поджал губы. — Шутки закончились, а до вас всё не доходит.

— Вот именно! — подхватил менеджер со смешком. — Поиграли со мной и хватит! Клянусь, парни, если это всё скрытая камера, то я вам такое расписание составлю в отместку, что вы даже дух перевести не сможете!

Мужчина с силой сжал моё плечо и потянул на себя. Энергия круга резко всколыхнулась. Так дракон приподнимает голову и, раздувая ноздри, принюхивается к тому, что посмело его потревожить…

— СТОП! — заорал я первое, что пришло в голову. На удивление это сработало. Менеджер остановился, но руку не убрал. Упрямый здоровяк! Я постарался объяснить: — Круг не позволит причинить вред тем, кто внутри, но вы снаружи, понимаете? Если вы, менеджер-ним попробуете увести меня, ничего не получится. Вас либо убьёт, либо…

Естественно он мне не поверил.

— Парень, да ты реально бредишь!

Мужчина снова рванул меня на себя. Энергия от этого действия вновь разбушевалась, и мои ладони обожгло с новой силой. Ребята в свою очередь принялись поголовно морщиться и шипеть от боли.

— Хён, вызови охрану! — вдруг попросил Чжунэ.

— Охрану? — удивлённо переспросил менеджер.

— Да, — Чжунэ нервно облизал губы и принялся на его взгляд виртуозно врать. Выходило неуклюже, но он действительно старался усыпить бдительность мужчины и заставить того уйти из палаты. — Хён, ты прав, этот парень реально на всю голову отбитый! Знаешь, мы ведь правда всего лишь хотели подшутить, но похоже Чжинхван действительно верит во всё, что говорит. Приведи охрану, и, может, тогда до него дойдёт…

— Ну-ну, — отозвался менеджер. — Он сумасшедший, а вы здоровенные детины всего лишь жертвы, так выходит? Ещё скажи, что руки вам всем клеем намазали, вон как прихватило. В общем, хорошая попытка, Чжунэ, хотя и неудачная. — Он снова сосредоточился на мне: — Давай, топай…

На этот раз менеджер рванул меня с такой силой, что потянул за собой и остальных ребят. Равновесие нарушилось, и, пока я пытался его восстановить, энергия круга вырвалась наружу. Дракон определился с целью, расценив менеджера как угрозу. Круг захотел уничтожить мужчину. Пытаясь спасти этого идиота, я взбрыкнул и, резко откидывая голову назад, особо не разбирая куда именно попаду, что есть мочи ударил менеджера. Взвыв от неожиданности, тот наконец-то выпустил меня из рук и рухнул на колени.

— Ах ты, сволочь мелкая! — тяжело выдохнул он, при этом упрямо вцепляясь уже в мои ноги. Дьявол! А ведь почти получилось… — Теперь, я этого так не оставлю.

Все опять что-то кричали, я уже не пытался анализировать речь, просто беспомощно посмотрел на Чжунэ. Не знаю, чего я ждал, и на что рассчитывал. Решение нужно было принимать мне и как можно скорее. Если не разорвать круг прямо сейчас, то менеджер может стать его невинной жертвой, но если я его разорву, то у Донхёка вообще не останется шансов на спасение…

Чжунэ вдруг кивнул мне и снова, как до этого крепко сжал ладонь. И что это должно означать?

— Хён, — позвал он менеджера. — Это для твоей же безопасности, правда…

— Что ты несёшь? — спросил мужчина закипая от ярости, а вот до меня кажется стало доходить что именно собрался сделать Чжунэ.

— Хён, знай, что мне очень жаль, хорошо? — виновато произнёс Чжунэ.

Свет в палате мигнул. Энергия зациркулировала по нашим телам быстрее, вот-вот должен случится крупный выброс.

— Давай! — взмолился я. — Сейчас, Чжунэ, ну же!

Одновременно с моими словами круг полыхнул красным заревом и в менеджера полетели три ярких молнии. Но Чжунэ успел сделать внушительный замах ногой и первым ударить мужчину тем самым оттолкнув его к стене. Смертоносные столпы искр вместо тела менеджера пронзили пустоту и далее уже выжгли в деревянном покрытии внушительные дыры.

— Я… — Чжунэ сглотнул, пялясь на неподвижного менеджера, чья голова не совсем удачно вписалась в стену. — Я убил его?

Я поспешил успокоить:

— Нет, максимум у него сотрясение… Всё будет нормально.

Он кивнул, хотя рука слегка подрагивала, поэтому я на мгновение её сжал:

— Ты спас его, Чжунэ.

В этот раз он кивнул увереннее, чему я был рад.

Пока ребята переводили дыхание и воцарилась тишина, Чану наконец-то решился открыть глаза. Осмотрев побитого менеджера, который был без сознания, дымящиеся дырки в полу, а затем и своих ошалелых друзей, младший из присутствующих громогласно выдал:

— Ну нихуя себе вы тут устроили!

Лидер, обычно морщившийся от ругательств в исполнении Чану, на этот раз не придал им никакого значения. Ребята принялись нервно фыркать над реакцией макнэ, и постепенно это переросло в облегчённый хохот.

— Было страшно, — очень тихо сказал мне Юнхён, стоящий рядом. Когда я повернул к нему голову, он кашлянул: — Если честно, то я собирался отпустить руку, потому что не доверял тебе.

— А сейчас доверяешь?

Юнхён улыбнулся:

— Ну если только чуть-чуть.

Я слабо улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка не задержалась надолго. Что-то было не так. Я прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Тень, — прошептал я.

— Что? — не понял Юнхён.

Я признался:

— Мы с вами не единственные, кто находится в этой палате.

— Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — пробормотал Юнхён. — Это та хрень, что напала на Донхёка?

— На его Ангела Хранителя, — поправил я и задрал голову. — Они прямо над Донхёком.

— Вот, я же говорил! — воскликнул Бобби. — Чжини с самого начала не сводил взгляда с потолка, теперь ясно, в чём дело.

— И что ты видишь? — осторожно спросил Ханбин. — Ну то есть что эта штука делает в данный момент?

— Сущность остаётся на прежнем месте, — ответил я, всматриваясь в длинные мглистые щупальца, что окутывали тело Ангела стальной хваткой. — В этом и заключается главная нестыковка.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — поинтересовался Чжунэ. — Мы хотим понять, что происходит.

Парни закивали, и я поделился своими мыслями:

— Только что Круг полыхнул таким выбросом энергии, что не заметить это было просто невозможно. Пробило все слои восприятия, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но Тень не отреагировал, а это значит…

— Оно сдохло? — предположил Бобби.

— Размечтался, хён, — покачал головой Чану.

— Не, ну, а что? Не шевелится, значит того, откинулось…

Ханбин дёрнул подбородком, и Бобби, поняв знак, тут же умолк. Лидер посмотрел мне в глаза:

— Ты думаешь этот, как ты его называешь, Тень, всего лишь притворяется?

Я кивнул:

— Нас дурят. Точнее меня… Похоже, эта штука знает, кто я.

Сразу же после моих слов Тень ожил, и по палате прокатился звук, в котором я не сразу сумел распознать такой банальный (и такой неуместный от сущности, напавшей на Ангела) смех. И это опять было неправильно. Вместо киношного шаблонного злодея с его скрипучим злорадным хохотом, я услышал…

— Прости меня за эти глупые человеческие игры, Джи-и-н, — весело посмеиваясь, протянул чистый, приятный голос. — Мне было слишком любопытно, как ты поступишь с этим смертным, но получил я… — Тень вздохнул. — Весьма предсказуемый итог.

Я окаменел, что видимо сказалось на выражении лица. Чжунэ тут же принялся обеспокоенно трясти меня за руку.

— Чжинхван?

Я не ответил.

— Что с ним? — спросил Ханбин.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Бобби. — Эй, Чжини, ты как?

Чжунэ больно сжал мою руку:

— Пожалуйста, не молчи…

— Всё нормально, — кое-как промямлил я, не отрывая взгляда от Тени. — Это невозможно. Я не должен узнавать твой голос.

— Конечно же, ты знаешь мой голос! — нервно фыркнул Чжунэ.

Юнхён выдал задумчиво:

— Чжунэ, думаю последняя фраза предназначалась не тебе.

— Хочешь сказать… — Чжунэ умолк и вместе с остальными ребятами посмотрел на потолок.

— Я рад, что мы не видим и не слышим эту штуку, — прошептал Чану, слегка поёжившись. — Кстати, вы заметили? Ладони больше не жжёт.

— Да, — отозвались Бобби с Ханбином. — Может скоро всё закончится?

— Надеюсь, — сказал Юнхён.

Ладони перестало жечь потому, что я наконец стабилизировал связующее заклинание, но мне было не до объяснений. Я перестал вслушиваться в разговоры парней. На время и вовсе отключившись от них, я выстроил свою астральную проекцию под самым куполом сферы, максимально близко к Тени, чтобы пообщаться с ним. Это лучше, чем своим непонятным бормотанием вводить парней в смуту и пугать их ещё больше.

— Ох, кажется, я не с того начал, — проворковал Тень. Отбросив полуживого изувеченного Ангела в сторону, словно ненужный мусор, мглистые щупальца растворились. Тень исчез, и на его месте возник Джин, которого я когда-то знал. — Давно не виделись, брат.

Узнав голос, я ожидал нечто подобное, но проявить хладнокровие и спокойно вглядеться в знакомые черты удалось лишь огромным усилием воли.

— Что, даже не поприветствуешь? — улыбнулся Тень в облике моего собрата.

— Ты не он, — произнесла моя астральная проекция, зависая под потолком, но всё же не выходя за пределы круга. — Джина, которым ты притворяешься, давно казнили.

Нас с Тенью отделяло полупрозрачное мерцающее бледным золотом кружево. Внутри круга была здоровая энергия, но за его границей энергия смерти сгущалась, то кокетливо заигрывая с Тенью, то хищно жаля тело Ангела, распростёртое на полу.

— Как всегда изящно исполнено, Джин, — Тень почти с любовью вглядывался в кружево сферы, казалось он вот-вот проведёт по нему рукой, но конечно же, в последний момент его ладонь отпрянула, так и не коснувшись. — Ох, помню-помню, распутывать твои заклинания редко кто брался. Слишком много непредсказуемых вплетений… Откуда такая тяга к импровизации, Джин? — Тень растянулся в улыбке. — Или мне теперь тебя лучше называть Чжинхван? Весьма необычно для Джина, но это ведь ты, так что…

— Ты отлично притворяешься, — сказал я. — Кем бы ты не являлся в действительности, иллюзии ты создаёшь мастерски.

Тень оскалился ещё сильнее:

— О, иллюзии я создаю превосходно, и тем не менее это не одна из них. Знаешь, я не пользовался этой оболочкой уже, кажется, вечность, ведь то, что умерло, не должно попадаться на глаза Высшим, не так ли? За тысячи лет я отлично научился скрываться от их всевидящих очей настолько, что даже ты не заметил моего присутствия рядом с собой. Кстати, какое совпадение… — Тень посмотрел вниз на ребят. — Солнечная душа, за которой я гонялся несколько столетий, и реинкарнация твоего любимого смертного. Я прослеживаю некую иронию в том, что в этом жизненном цикле они друзья. А ты, брат?

Можно подделать голос, оболочку, выдать какую-то общую информацию, чтобы хоть немного усыпить мою бдительность, но Тень знал то, что мог знать лишь мой собрат.

— Вижу, ты начал сомневаться, — ухмыльнулся Тень. — Возможно, из-за того, что знаю о твоём смертном…

Джины не привязаны друг к другу, как смертные. Между нами нет такой явной любви и дружбы, скорее это можно сравнить с взаимопониманием. Поэтому я не был близок с тем Джином, за кого себя выдавал Тень, но прекрасно помнил, какое преступление тот совершил. А ещё я помнил его казнь.

— Хорошо, допустим, это ты, — кивнул я. — И как тебе удалось перехитрить Высших?

— Никак, Джин, — самодовольство схлынуло, и в глазах Тени застыли льдинки. — Я отдал почти всё, но Высший, который контролировал процесс рассеивания, отвлёкся от моей казни. Видишь ли, один из строптивых Джинов устроил им весёлую жизнь, и понадобились все силы, чтобы остановить его. Ты ведь знаешь, о ком я говорю?

Я нахмурился. Речь шла, конечно же, обо мне.

— Благодаря жуткому переполоху, что ты тогда устроил, мне и удалось улизнуть, — произнёс Тень. — Точнее, той малой части, что от меня осталась на тот момент…

— Твоего спасения уж точно не было в моих планах! — резко заметил я.

— Знаю, это всего лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств, но всё равно спасибо.

Я скривился, Тень же специально продолжил говорить ещё более приторным голосом.

— Жаль, что я не мог лицезреть всё это действо своими глазами, — вздохнул он. — Но слышал, было феерично! Пытаясь спасти своего мальчишку, ты чуть не уничтожил всех Джинов, и даже Высшие не могли утихомирить тебя. Поистине, удивительно! Хотя дальнейшие показания расходятся, кто-то уверен, что Высшие в итоге справились с тобой, и я склонен верить в это, но кто-то поговаривал, что в тот день пришлось вмешаться кому-то из богов… Забавная версия, правда?

Его изучающий взгляд вцепился в меня. Не в проекцию, что оставалась невозмутимой, а в мою настоящую оболочку внизу. Я тоже посмотрел. Моё тело обливалась потом из-за слишком большого расхода сил, и обеспокоенные ребята трясли меня за руки и звали по имени, пытаясь добиться хоть какого-то ответа.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — сказала моя проекция.

Тень оторвался от картины внизу и сочувственно улыбнулся:

— Было бы не так интересно, если бы не знал.

Тени нужно было проверить, насколько я стабилен в своём нынешнем состоянии (о, моя слабость не осталась незамеченной с самого начала), и по тому, как со мной не торопились покончить, напротив, продолжая играться (именно он натравил на меня менеджера, разбудив и спровоцировав у того агрессию), становилось понятно — угрозой меня не считают. И всё-таки я сумел замкнуть круг, сплести охранку и выстроить проекцию, а значит, у Тени всё же присутствовало зерно сомнения на мой счёт. Своими россказнями он пытался спровоцировать меня, ожидая, что поток болезненных воспоминаний подхватит меня, ослабив круг.

И нельзя сказать, чтобы он потерпел неудачу в своих попытках…


	8. Chapter 8

_Младшему сыну вождя потребовалось два года, чтобы объединить все племена. Всё это время я наблюдал за ним, удивляясь неизменному упрямству, а также его уверенности, что поступать нужно именно так, а не иначе. Поначалу каждое племя откровенно смеялось над ним, но стоило этому мальчишке открыть рот и завести героическую балладу о единстве, как смех затухал. Вожди, суровые воины, женщины и дети, все были сражены его голосом. Даже я, Джин, на кого, по идее, не действовала эта магия, частенько заслушивался…_

_Например, как сегодня ночью._

_— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — тихо шепнул Кириан, отходя от костра. Вслед ему неслись разочарованные вздохи женщин и детей. Дай им волю, и они заставили бы сына вождя петь круглые сутки. — Как всегда, подглядываешь за мной._

_— Очень надо! — фыркнул я, всё ещё оставаясь невидимым для его глаз._

_— Попался, — тепло улыбнулся Кириан._

_Он не видел этого, но я улыбнулся в ответ, в сотый раз задаваясь вопросом, что же творил со мной этот мальчишка. Почему даже спустя несколько лет я всё ещё околачиваюсь рядом с ним и не могу даже помыслить провести день, чтобы не узнать, как он поживает. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и я стану выполнять любую его прихоть. Или я ещё не настолько сошёл с ума?_

_— Прогуляешься со мной до озера? — спросил Кириан._

_Ну вот опять…_

_— Чёртов смертный, — невнятно пробормотал я._

_— Что-что? — засмеялся он._

_Я появился в привычном для него образе человека:_

_— Дался тебе этот кусок воды, вечно таскаешься туда._

_— Но это твой дом…_

_— Временный! — вставил я._

_Кириан продолжил:_

_— …там красиво…_

_— С этим согласен, — я величественно кивнул._

_— …и самое главное, это место, где я тебя встретил!_

_Я сложил руки на груди и скривил физиономию:_

_— Да ну? По мне, так это место, где ты решил помереть, а я тебя спас._

_— Ну и это тоже._

_Кириан попытался принять виноватый вид, но естественно, долго не продержался. На его лице почти сразу проступила хитрая ухмылка, и как итог, я не смог оторвать от неё взгляда._

_— Вижу, ты собой гордишься, — вынес я вердикт его нахальству._

_Сын вождя моргнул, вдруг став серьёзным. Сделав шаг вперёд, он приблизился ко мне максимально близко, но, как обычно, избегая между нами прикосновений. В такие моменты меня всегда охватывало неясное волнение._

_— Ты… — Кириан скосил взгляд вниз на полупрозрачную ткань моих ярких одежд, и его дыхание отчего-то сбилось. — Тебе не холодно?_

_Я мягко засмеялся._

_— Сколько раз объяснять, сын вождя? Джины не мёрзнут! Хотя я понимаю, мой наряд несколько экзотичен для этих мест и времен._

_— «Экзотичен»… — задумчиво пробормотал Кириан. — Это слово означает «женский наряд»?_

_— Чего?!_

_Я вылупился на него, но быстро сообразил, что меня дразнят. Человек совсем страх потерял!_

_— Кириан, с кем ты разговариваешь?! — раздался удивлённый мужской голос._

_Мы оба подскочили на месте. Ладно смертный не заметил, как к нему старший брат подкрался, а со мной-то что не так? Плохи твои дела, Джин. Ой, как плохи…_

_— Дэйхил, — кашлянул Кириан и метнул на меня вопросительный взгляд. — Я…_

_— Что? — я гордо ухмыльнулся. — Он меня не видит._

_— …просто сочинял новую балладу! — нашёлся Кириан._

_— Ага, называется: «Давай прогуляемся до озера, Джин», — я сделал сердитое лицо, и Кириан снова закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть свой смех._

_— Вот в чём дело, — протянул Дэйхил, трогая свою бороду и задумчиво поглядывая на брата. — Знаешь, в последнее время не только я, но и другие стали замечать, что ты всё чаще ведёшь себя странно._

_— Да? — удивился Кириан, хотя как по мне, было бы чему. Он и правда стал слишком неосторожным в общении со мной. — И как же?_

_— Хихикаешь в одиночку к примеру, как сейчас. Наверное, баллада получится очень смешной…_

_— Не сомневайся, брат, — отчеканил Кириан._

_Братья ещё какое-то время посверлили друг друга взглядами, и Дэйхил ушёл к своей жене и сыновьям._

_— А раньше он тебя лупил, — припомнил я, провожая взглядом грозную фигуру._

_— Уверен, он и сейчас не прочь, — вздохнул Кириан. — Недавно я отказался использовать силу своего голоса так, как ему хотелось бы, и он снова стал задирать меня, как в детстве._

_— Знаю я его великий план на твой голос, — вырвалось у меня._

_Кириан хохотнул, а я деланно потупил взгляд:_

_— Ну-у, не то чтобы ваши сборища представляли для меня особый интерес, но всё лучше, чем коротать очередной вечерок с занудным Духом озера. Он помнит каждого утопленника за тысячу лет, представляешь? Брр! — я передёрнул плечами. — Короче, каюсь, я присутствовал на вашем недавнем совете._

_Сборище, кстати, оказалось не таким уж и скучным. Дэйхил, старший брат Кириана, являлся преемником вождя и после его смерти должен был унаследовать это место по праву, но мужчине вдруг показалось, что этого недостаточно и надо бы приумножить наследие. На недавнем междусобойчике он вдруг заявил, раз теперь все племена объединились в своей готовности встретить общего врага — пришлых, то одно из племён должно занять верховное положение среди других._

_— И ты, конечно же, намекаешь на наше? — тихо поинтересовался Кириан у брата._

_— Это очевидно, ведь у вас есть ты и твой волшебный голосок, братец! — пробасил Дэйхил. — Хотя иногда он так дрожит, что кажется, уж не прячется ли там ещё чего под твоей рубахой…_

_Вокруг послышались смешки, Кириан же никак не отреагировал. Ему было не привыкать к тупым шуткам в свою сторону._

_— Мы все равны, брат, — возразил он спокойно. — На этом равенстве всё и строится. Если мы объявим себя главными среди племён, пытаясь помыкать остальными, то проявим неуважение к другим вождям, не говоря уже о том, что нарушим уговор. Этого нельзя допустить._

_Все посмотрели на вождя. Отец Кириана кивнул на здравую мысль младшего сына, и Дэйхилу пришлось сдаться…_

_— Я в курсе, что ты там был! — засмеялся Кириан, отгоняя от меня облако воспоминаний. — Немного странно, но я всегда чувствую, когда ты рядом. На меня вдруг опускается такое умиротворение что ли…_

_— Это невозможно! — заявил я и поскорее зашагал в сторону озера._

_Кириан шёл следом._

_— Но сегодня же я понял, что ты следишь за мной…_

_На это мне было нечего возразить, но мальчишка решил окончательно меня достать, сказав:_

_— А ещё я каким-то образом иногда чувствую твоё настроение. Сегодня вот ты грустный._

_— Джины не грустят, сын вождя, — я отозвался резче, чем хотел._

_Кириан тихо вздохнул позади меня:_

_— Значит, ты необычный Джин. Потому что ты грустишь, злишься, радуешься. И ещё… я не знаю, как правильно объяснить твою вечную тоску…_

_Я взбесился, резко повернувшись к нему:_

_— Ты много на себя берёшь, смертный._

_Кириан не впечатлился, видимо, сразу же раскусив моё желание прятать смущение за завесой злости. Спокойно посмотрел на мою перекошенную от гнева физиономию и спросил участливо:_

_— У тебя ведь что-то случилось, да? Ты сам не свой._

_Я протяжно застонал, щёлкнул пальцами и перенёс нас прямо к чёртовому озеру._

_— Ты ведь сюда хотел? — спросил кисло. — Наслаждайся!_

_Кириан удивлённо огляделся, но быстро сообразив, где мы находимся, просто уселся на траву. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня жалостливым взглядом, от досады я схватил мелкий камень и кинул в озеро. Духу это не понравилось, и мне засветили им обратно, прямо в лобешник. Вот же гадство!_

_— Эй! — завопил я, поднимая своей магией в воздух сотню булыжников, но Дух озера меня опередил. Мстительный засранец, взметнул волну и обрызгал нас с Кирианом водой. — Да что б тебя, чего тебе не спится сегодня, а?!_

_В ответ нас снова окатили водой:_

_— Плохой Джин. Не держит обещаний. Делает, что хочет, и вечно беспокоит моё озеро._

_Я махнул рукой на озеро и уселся рядом с сыном вождя. Кириан не мог слышать ответ Духа, но всё равно катался по мокрой траве и заливисто ржал. Когда я тихо заговорил, Кириан успокоился и стал вслушиваться в каждое моё слово._

_— Ты прав, я сам не свой. Моего собрата, другого Джина, в данный момент казнят. Сотворив ужасное, он полностью заслужил такую участь, но…_

_Я умолк, и Кириан пришёл на помощь:_

_— Тебе всё равно больно._

_На самом деле меня раздирало изнутри, но не от боли, а от противоречий, но я лишь кивнул, не усложняя всё для человека._

_— Можно и так сказать._

_Кириан принялся похлопывать по своей одежде, проверяя, всё ли намокло. Сейчас, когда лето подходило к концу, ночи становились всё холоднее, поэтому я всколыхнул магию, накрывая сына вождя тёплой волной воздуха. Его одежда и волосы высохли за несколько секунд, сам же он согрелся._

_Кириан восхищённо ахнул и послал мне улыбку._

_— Спасибо._

_Я пожал плечами._

_— Это из-за меня тебя окатили водой._

_— Всё равно дружить с тобой удивительно, — сказал он._

_Я порадовался, что мои крылья скрыты от человеческих глаз, и он не видит, как те ярко полыхнули алым от его слов. Ни о чём не подозревающий Кириан сложил руки за головой и улёгся на спину._

_— А ты бывал там? — спросил он кивнув на звёздное небо._

_— Где?_

_— На ночном солнце._

_Я посмотрел на луну, но поправлять его не стал. Племя Кириана ещё не продвинулось так далеко в развитии._

_— Нет, не был. Мне нельзя покидать эту планету._

_— Значит, ты в ловушке?_

_— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, сын вождя. Но ты тоже в ней находишься._

_Кириан хмыкнул:_

_— Но мне-то мир не кажется таким маленьким, как тебе!_

_— Ты запоминаешь абсолютно всё, что я говорю? — проворчал я, делая себе мысленную зарубку поменьше молоть языком в будущем._

_— Твой собрат… — несмело спросил Кириан. — За что его?_

_Я скривил губы._

_— Он ненавидит твой род._

_Кириан приподнял брови:_

_— Моё племя?!_

_Я хмыкнул._

_— Твоё племя в том числе. Тот Джин… Он разочаровался в человечестве в целом и теперь считает вас роковой ошибкой богов. Ошибкой, которую нужно исправить._

_Как и я, мой собрат был одним из первых Джинов. Мы видели одинаковое количество рассветов и закатов цивилизаций, но, видимо, воспринимали это по-разному. Там, где я чувствовал грусть от очередного краха человечества и надежду на следующий цикл, мой собрат впустил в себя зерно сомнения и однажды воспылал ненавистью к любимому созданию богов. Я уверен, его план по уничтожению человечества был сложен и многоступенчат, но ему не удалось претворить его в жизнь. Мой собрат начал с малого, нашёл подходящего смертного, обладающего нужной властью и ресурсами и, нашептывая тому свои мысли многие годы, сумел развязать жестокую войну. Это было лишь началом, он бы не ограничился одним континентом, но Высшим вовремя удалось понять, кто за этим стоит, и остановить его. Однако даже на допросе Джин, предавший свою природу, не выдал того, как ему удалось так долго утаивать свои истинные помыслы от высших сил. Не узнали Высшие и его дальнейший план. Я же свои догадки по этому поводу держал при себе…_

_— А ты? — спросил Кириан._

_Я повернулся к нему:_

_— Что я?_

_— Тоже считаешь нас ошибкой?_

_По тому, как напряглись его плечи, я сделал вывод, что мой ответ важен._

_— Иногда, — честно признал я. — Когда вижу, как вы уничтожаете друг друга._

_Кириан кивнул и не стал продолжать тему. Мы сидели молча, каждый думая о своём, пока он вновь не подал голос._

_— Я знаю, что Дэйхил снова всё лето нырял в озеро. Похоже, он всё ещё под впечатлением от моей истории о «Духе»…_

_Соплеменники так поразились произошедшими изменениями в Кириане (загадочный смерч лишь распалил любопытство), что в итоге достали сына вождя своими неиссякаемыми расспросами. В итоге я дал своё согласие, чтобы он открыл часть правды этим дикарям, лишь бы отстали. Как итог, нашлось много вдохновлённых дурачков, желающих попытать удачу в озере, но Дэйхил оказался самым настойчивым._

_— Похоже, упрямое безрассудство — это ваша семейная черта, — заметил я шутливо, но сын вождя не поддержал меня. — Почему ты вспомнил о брате?_

_— Недавно я заметил, что он перестал ходить к озеру. Когда я обмолвился об этом, Дэйхил ответил, что сдался…_

_Кириан не договорил. Неожиданно в стороне раздался тревожный звук горна, вслед за этим ночную мглу пронзили десятки огненных молний. Выругнувшись, сын вождя вскочил на ноги._

_— Это то, о чём я думаю? — я тоже поднялся, всматриваясь в яркое зарево от подожжённых стрел._

_— Да, — мрачно ответил Кириан, сжимая кулаки. — На нас напали пришлые._

_— Раньше, чем ожидалось, — я поморщился. Будучи полностью увлечённым Кирианом, я пустил ситуацию на самотёк и перестал следить за окружающей обстановкой._

_— Главное, что мы готовы!_

_После этих слов он бросился в лес, на подмогу своему племени. За секунду до того, как окончательно скрыться из виду, Кириан обернулся. Мне показалось, он хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге сын вождя лишь мотнул головой, передумав. Бросив на меня взгляд, смысл которого я не понял, он улыбнулся. От этого я растерялся ещё сильнее. Может, улыбка — это своего рода обещание, что мы поговорим позже, после сражения? Я хотел кивнуть, но Кириан уже отвернулся, снова побежав._

_— Будь осторожен, сын вождя, — выдохнул я почти бесшумно, но Дух озера услышал меня и презрительно фыркнул._

_Пока я видел Кириана и говорил с ним, всё было в порядке, но стоило тёмному лесу поглотить его спину, как на сердце сразу стало неспокойно. Я прислушался к ощущениям. Тревога не была связана с пришлыми войнами или же с казнью моего собрата. Меня явно волновало другое, а именно Дэйхил._

_Почему он солгал Кириану?_

_Старший сын вождя не сдался, как сказал брату, наоборот добился успеха. Как и остальные, вдохновлённый рассказом своего брата о волшебном Духе, что живёт в озере и одаривает достойных, Дэйхил нырял в воду снова и снова, как сумасшедший. Его соплеменники сдались ещё в прошлом году, но не Дэйхил. Недавно он всё-таки сумел достать лампу Джина и загадать своё желание. Наполовину оно уже было исполнено, и теперь вторая половина меня беспокоила. Никогда ещё я не исполнял желание так, чтобы смертный мог воспользоваться им позже. Но Дэйхил умолял об отсрочке, и даже несмотря на то, что брат Кириана откровенно мне не нравился, я пошёл у него на поводу. Суровый воин, вечно требовательный к своим братьям и сёстрам, сумел подкупить меня искренней любовью к своей больной беременной жене._

_— Я могу даровать своё благословение твоей женщине, это поможет ей и ребёнку, — предложил я._

_Дэйхил покачал головой и попросил дать оберег непосредственно ему в руки. Чтобы в решающий момент он мог бы самостоятельно помочь им. Если же всё обойдётся, то и желание можно использовать в другое время._

_— Наши дети часто болеют, — сказал Дэйхил. — Негоже растрачивать великий дар впустую._

_Подумав (и сейчас я понимал, что недостаточно), я согласился._

_— Айшех морах, — прошептал я, и Дэйхил старательно повторил за мной, запоминая древние слова. — Загадав желание, тебе нужно будет произнести эту мантру три раза. Не больше, не меньше. Почти сразу ты почувствуешь, как через твоё тело проходит моя сила. Желание будет исполнено._

_— Спасибо! — обрадовался мужчина._

_— Желание не будет иметь силы для людей, чужих тебе по крови, — добавил я. — Считай это моей предосторожностью._

_Дэйхил склонил голову:_

_— Это справедливо._

_Я почти забыл об этой истории, и не считал нужным делиться ею с Кирианом. Но теперь поведение его брата меня, как минимум, настораживало. И чем больше всматривался в тёмные силуэты деревьев, тем более ощутимым становилось окутывающее меня неуютное чувство беспокойства._

_Джинам нельзя вмешиваться в дела людей, собственно и желания такого у меня особо никогда не возникало. Но сейчас, когда со стороны, куда убежал Кириан стали доноситься звуки сражения, боевой клич, а затем и предсмертные крики, что-то во мне отзывалось промозглой внутренней дрожью. Потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы распознать новую грань самого себя и понять, что я испытываю нечто, присущее в основном смертным._

_Страх._

_Кириан был в самой гуще событий, и я боялся за него. Настолько сильно, что, плюнув на правила и благоразумие, без тени сомнений я кинулся в лес…_

_Напав, пришлые не ожидали встретить настолько яростного сопротивления от каких-то диких и, по их устаревшей информации, разрозненных конфликтующих между собой племён. Истинное положение дел обескуражило незадачливых завоевателей, а уж после того, как полёг весь их авангард, расчищавший путь основному войску, до пришлых окончательно дошло — лёгкой победы не будет. Однако это не заставило их отступить. Жестокое сражение продолжилось._

_— Гордые ублюдки, — сплюнул Дэйхил._

_— Скорей уж тупые, не понимают, что им уже пришел конец, — крикнул ему в ответ другой воин, сражавшийся рядом с ним спиной к спине. — Как думаешь, а бабы у них такие же белокожие? Я б не отказался от одной или даже двух таких._

_Дэйхил в лёгкую отразил атаку совсем ещё мальчишки из пришлых, ранив того в бок своим топором. Когда тот испуганно распахнул голубые глаза и упал к его ногам, Дэйхил приглушённо засмеялся, скосив взгляд на друга:_

_— Бабу бледную он захотел. Миара вмиг отрежет тебе яйца и скормит их диким животным в лесу, если узнает._

_— Твоя правда! — заржал его соплеменник. — Женушка у меня с характером, за то и люблю!_

_Дэйхил наклонился вынуть свой топор из тела пришлого. Мальчик был ещё жив и тихо скулил._

_— Что он там бормочет? — поинтересовался соплеменник._

_Дэйхил пожал плечами:_

_— Должно быть просит о пощаде._

_Мальчик снова из последних сил что-то невнятно зашептал на своём языке и неотрывно, до самого конца смотрел в лицо своему убийце. Дэйхил ошибался, пришлый не просил пощадить его, он повторял одно и то же слово в бреду. Предатель…_

_— Добей его, — поморщился мужчина, взглянув через плечо. — На вид ему, как моему младшему, совсем ещё птенчик._

_Дэйхил кивнул и снова занёс топор, уже для смертельного удара. Чёрные глаза сурово посмотрели в голубые, замутнённые болью:_

_— Мы не берём пленных, вини в своей смерти тех, кто послал тебя сюда._

_В решающий момент, когда топор обрушился на пришлого, я всё равно лицемерно отвернулся, не желая видеть, как и эта юная жизнь обрывается. Но от его тихого, сдавленного предсмертного вскрика я отгородиться не сумел. Тот всё равно достиг моих ушей…_

_Царящая энергия смерти накрыла поляну тёмной густой вуалью, и я, находясь в самом эпицентре, начал задыхаться, ведь моей чистой магии здесь не было места. Только отыскав Кириана, я смог почувствовать облегчение. Ему не нравилось убивать. Сын вождя не смеялся и не переговаривался с остальными, как его соплеменники, которые уже ощущали привкус победы в этом воздухе, пропитанном кровью. Пришлый воин, с которым он сражался, был выше и явно крепче, но когда Кириан сумел нанести тому смертельный удар, в его взгляде промелькнуло не превосходство или облегчение, там плескалось отчаянье…_

_На рассвете, когда с пришлыми было окончательно покончено (другим племенам также удалось отбиться), ослабший Кириан прислонился к дереву, но спустя время к нему стали подходить войны. Кто-то хлопал его по плечу, другие предлагали выпить, но всем без исключения он отвечал тяжёлым молчанием. Поджав губы, Кириан продолжал смотреть на поляну, усеянную телами. К мёртвым уже начали слетаться не только птицы, но и другие паразитирующие сущности. Полудемонические твари с опаской поглядывали в мою сторону и старались держаться на безопасном расстоянии, пока поглощали тёмную энергию, но со временем осмелели, поняв, что мне нет до них дела._

_Меня волновал только Кириан, но подобно ему, я тоже молчал, не торопясь с расспросами. Знал, что его тело в порядке, по крайней мере, он не был серьёзно ранен, и кровь на одежде по большей части принадлежала пришлым. А вот про его душу я такого сказать не мог и, чувствуя надлом, боялся промахнуться со словами._

_— Я не знал, что всё будет так, — сдавленно произнёс Кириан, когда соплеменники наконец-то оставили его в покое. — До этого я уже убивал, но это…_

_— У тебя не было выбора, — тихо сказал я._

_Кириан покачал головой._

_— Ты не понимаешь, я хотел убежать._

_— Одно твоё слово, и я бы с радостью перенёс тебя как можно дальше отсюда, может, даже к твоему любимому озеру…_

_Кириан слабо улыбнулся и потёр лицо._

_— Прости, люди снова разочаровали тебя._

_— Ты — нет, — твёрдо сказал я. — Никогда._

_Кириан облегчённо выдохнул и впервые за всё время нашей дружбы прикоснулся ко мне. Протянул руку и крепко ухватился за мою ладонь. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах во мне бы и взметнулся восторг от долгожданного физического контакта, но не сейчас, когда лишь боль заставила Кириана забыть о его обычной осторожности со мной._

_— Пойдём, — я тихонько потянул его за собой, и Кириан, не сопротивляясь, пошел следом. Кто-то из соплеменников окликнул его, но он не обернулся._

_Я уводил его всё дальше и дальше от поляны, хотя мог сразу перенести нас к нужному месту, но подумал, что для Кириана сейчас важно всё держать под контролем. Каждый свой шаг. И чем дальше оставалось место бойни, пропахшее кровью и безнадёжностью, тем менее напряженным и растерянным он становился._

_— Куда мы идём? — наконец-то проявил он интерес — Озеро в другой стороне._

_— Мы не к озеру, — сообщил я очевидное. — Ещё немного, и мы придём на место._

_— Там дальше горы и больше ничего._

_— Доверься мне, — попросил я._

_Кириан посверлил мой затылок неодобрительным взглядом, но спорить не стал. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он не сводил взгляда с наших переплетённых рук, возможно, задаваясь вопросом, как именно на это отважился. Чувствовал ли он при этом то же покалывание, что и я? Ощущал ли тепло, а так же тягу никогда больше не выпускать чужую ладонь из своей? Хотел бы я знать ответ, но раз Кириан не пытался разорвать контакт, я посчитал это хорошим знаком._

_Постепенно лес поредел, и, пройдя ещё немного, мы вышли к подножью горы._

_— Я же говорил, — сказал Кириан, потянув меня обратно._

_— Подожди, — попросил я. — Ты в курсе, что там дальше?_

_— Нужно три дня пути, чтобы обогнуть эту и другие горы. Я никогда не участвовал в подобных вылазках с другими воинами, но много моих соплеменников погибли в тех местах, сорвавшись вниз…_

_Я вздохнул и покачал головой:_

_— Кажется, я не так задал вопрос. Ладно. Ты знаешь название именно этой горы?_

_Для наглядности, свободной рукой я ткнул в нависающую над нами махину._

_— Айришен, — тут же вырвалось у Кириана._

_— Что означает «Жизнь», — подсказал я._

_— Да, — подтвердил Кириан и с недоумением посмотрел на гору. — В этом нет никакого смысла._

_— Ещё как есть, — заверил я. — Позволь показать._

_Я снова потащил его вперёд._

_— Постой, — Кириан попытался затормозить, когда понял, что я не собираюсь останавливаться перед каменной глыбой._

_Я обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза._

_— Довериться тебе, да? — прошептал Кириан._

_— Именно!_

_Кириан медленно кивнул, а затем удивлённо вскрикнул, когда я сделал шаг вперёд и исчез, пройдя сквозь камень. Я призывно сжал его руку, и через мгновение Кириан, переборов страх, последовал за мной. В итоге я всё-таки схитрил и немного нас перенёс. С помощью магии мы миновали тёмные узкие лабиринты древних коридоров, которые сейчас были наполовину завалены или затоплены. Секунда, и мы оказались в самом сердце горы. С восхищением я осмотрел большой каменный зал и водопад, стремящийся вниз, где образовывал небольшую купель._

_— Красиво, правда? — выдохнул я. — Об этом месте мне проболтался Дух озера. Хоть на что-то сгодился зануда…_

_— Что?! — громко переспросил он. — Почему вокруг так шумно?!_

_Повернувшись, я обнаружил, что побледневший Кириан до сих пор стоит с зажмуренными глазами._

_— Открой глаза и узнаешь._

_Он упрямо помотал головой._

_— Тебе нечего бояться, — заверил я. — Сам посмотри._

_— Только если пообещаешь, что мы больше не будем ходить через камень!_

_Я подавил смешок._

_— Обещаю._

_Кириан распахнул глаза и замер, удивлённо таращась на всё великолепие вокруг._

_— Мы правда внутри горы? — он сделал шаг вперёд, и мне хоть и с большой неохотой, но пришлось выпустить его руку из своей, чтобы он мог осмотреться вокруг получше. — Нет, я понимаю, что так оно и есть, но почему здесь так светло? — недоумевал он. Прикоснувшись ладонью к камню, Кириан провёл по высеченным символам, которые покрывали почти все стены. Убрав руку, он посмотрел на меня: — Ты знаешь, что это означает?_

_В этих каракулях не было ничего особенного, но раз ему любопытно…_

_— Эти символы оставил народ, что жил здесь задолго до появления ваших племён. Они использовали это место, как храм, и высекали имена своих умерших родных. Думали, что таким образом те вернутся к ним обратно._

_— И они возвращались? — спросил впечатлённый Кириан._

_— А ты как думаешь? — подразнил я._

_Он улыбнулся и отошел от стены._

_— Значит, они были не очень сообразительными? Продолжали высекать имена, хотя никто так и не воскрес._

_— Их жрецы умели пудрить мозги простому народу, в том числе и обещаниями вечной жизни… — мой голос слегка дрогнул, потому что Кириан как раз подошёл к краю купели. — Но нет, они не были глупыми, раз образовали храм в месте силы._

_Кириан остановился и обернулся:_

_— Место силы?_

_— Энергия в таких местах циркулирует иначе, — объяснил я._

_— Поэтому-то здесь светло как днём? — догадался Кириан._

_— Да, но не только это…_

_Кириан присел и сложив ладони вместе зачерпнул воду, но умываться быстро передумал вскочив обратно._

_— Она горячая!_

_Я рассмеялся над его потрясённым выражением лица._

_— Она не горячая, попробуй ещё раз._

_Кириан не поверил и снова склонился над водой, осторожно опуская кончики пальцев._

_— Теперь ледяная! — опешил он._

_— А сейчас? — спросил я, уже заранее зная ответ._

_Кириан наморщил лоб:_

_— Я не знаю…_

_— Всё в порядке, так и должно быть. Не хочешь искупаться?_

_Я спрашивал невзначай, чтобы Кириан не догадался, что ради этого я его сюда и привёл._

_— Выглядит глубоко, — с сомнением отозвался он. — Ты же знаешь, я плохо плаваю._

_— Тебе не обязательно заходить далеко…_

_Кириан посмотрел на воду, затем на меня._

_— Ты странно себя ведёшь._

_— Да?_

_Кириан кивнул на мои ноги:_

_— Ты топчешься туда-сюда, но дальше не идёшь. Как будто тебя что-то не пускает._

_Я посмотрел на свои следы, которые ровным полукругом огибали купель._

_— Заметил всё-таки. Молодец._

_— Мне не нужна твоя похвала, — устало выговорил Кириан. — Я просто хочу знать, что происходит. Ты просил доверять тебе, а сам…_

_Я вытянул руку и дотронулся до невидимого человеческому глазу силового поля. Стоило задеть охранную сеть, как она вспыхнула красным. Я тут же убрал руку, но этого хватило, чтобы Кириан заметил._

_— Что это?! — опешил он._

_— То, что не пускает меня дальше. Круг, который охраняет место силы._

_— Но я же прошёл._

_— Ты смертный. Круг не рассматривает тебя как угрозу. При всём желании, ты не сможешь осушить источник энергии._

_Кириан сдвинул брови._

_— Но ты угроза?_

_— Не потому что хочу осушить. И не факт, что хватило бы сил это сделать, задайся я такой целью, ведь это один из самых мощнейших Кругов. Но в то же время он и самый примитивный, не делит на хороших и плохих, не оценивает намерения, просто не пропускает тех, кто обладает магией. Поэтому, если отвечать на твой вопрос, то да, я угроза._

_— Я ничего не понял, — честно признался Кириан. — Лишь то, что ты хочешь, чтобы я зашёл в воду. Почему?_

_— Просто тебе это нужно, Кириан._

_Он опустил взгляд и, оглядев себя, сразу же переменился в лице. Прочитать его мысли не составляло труда…_

_— Дело не во всей этой крови, поверь, — осторожно произнёс я._

_Кириан молчал._

_— Эта купель особенная, ты и сам уже смог в этом убедиться._

_— Место силы, — хмуро произнёс он._

_— Оно поможет тебе исцелиться, восстановит твою энергию, залечит раны и, что самое важное, избавит от той боли и чувства вины, что ты испытываешь, ты забудешь… Нужно лишь зайти в воду и окунуться._

_Кириан отвернулся и посмотрел на воду:_

_— Так просто? Окунуться, и всё станет, как прежде? Я не буду помнить лиц тех, кого убил, и даже если их души будут приходить ко мне во снах, то не узнаю их?_

_В его голосе слышалось столько горечи, что я не спешил с ответом._

_— Твоя удивительная магия подарила мне голос, и это настоящее чудо. Но место силы, что передо мной, лишь отнимает… — Кириан качнул головой. — И что же в этом хорошего? Забыть, значит проявить трусость. И хотя для своего отца я не образец того, каким должен быть настоящий воин, я всё равно остаюсь мужчиной. Честь много значит для меня. Я не могу сделать то, о чём ты меня просишь. Прости._

_Я издал невнятный стон, что-то между «Ох, уж эти ваши дикарские замашки!» и «Ты сводишь меня с ума, смертный!»._

_Кириан оставил купель, пересёк охранное заклинание и подошёл ко мне._

_— Ты злишься?_

_— Нет. Возможно, в том, что ты сказал, и есть здравое зерно. На досуге я обязательно об этом поразмышляю…_

_Неожиданно Кириан фыркнул._

_— Что? — я не понял этой резкой перемены в его настроении._

_— Не знаю, мне просто хорошо рядом с тобой, — ответил он, пожав плечами. — Никакие источники не нужны. И ещё я рад, что тебя не пускают внутрь, так ты не сможешь нырнуть в эту купель и забыть меня._

_Я недовольно засопел:_

_— Вот теперь я злюсь! Даже если бы мог, не стал бы делать этого! К тому же Джины помнят всех смертных…_

_— … и каждое желание, — подхватил Кириан. — Но ты не говорил, что это выбор Джинов, и вы действительно этого хотите._

_Ну вот опять он использует мои слова против меня же._

_— Ты мой друг, Кириан. Единственный смертный, к которому я привязался. Сам не знаю, что в тебе такого особенного, но для меня это так._

_Я умолк, поняв, что именно только что наговорил._

_— Пойдём-ка отсюда, скорее, — попросил я. — Это всё источник. Хотя он и под защитой, но всё равно влияет на меня и мою энергию. Я чуть было не совершил то, о чём стал бы жалеть в будущем._

_Кириан схватил меня за руку до того, как я успел улизнуть от его заинтересованного взгляда:_

_— И что же ты чуть не совершил?_

_— Я хотел заглянуть в твою душу, а затем сделать её частью себя._

_Я думал, что спугну его правдой, но Кириан лишь сильнее вцепился в меня:_

_— Я не против._

_— Зато я против! — я вырвался из его хватки и для верности отошел на почтительное расстояние. — Джины вообще неохотно и крайне редко к такому прибегают, что бы ты знал…_

_— Давай сделаем это, — спокойно повторил Кириан._

_— Ты с ума сошел? — хохотнул я. — Я узнаю каждую мысль, которая когда-либо приходила тебе в голову, проникну в каждое желание, страх, надежду. Твоя душа будет полностью обнажена! Неужели тебя это не пугает?!_

_Кириан мягко улыбнулся:_

_— Нет, но, кажется, пугает тебя._

_Я обреченно выдохнул:_

_— Похоже, я слишком избаловал тебя, разбалтывая секреты Джинов. Удивительно, что Высшие спустили мне всё с рук, хотя если подумать, то они были заняты кое-чем поважнее…_

_Я снова вспомнил о казни собрата, но безжалостно отбросил эти мысли. Ему уже не помочь. Надеюсь, твоя энергия переродится во что-то светлое, брат…_

_— Ты так и не ответил, — позвал Кириан._

_Я посмотрел ему в глаза:_

_— Я не боюсь, сын вождя, если ты ещё не понял, то я очень безрассудный Джин. Просто не понимаю, зачем это понадобилось тебе, ведь как раз ты-то разницы и не почувствуешь. Для тебя всё останется прежним._

_Кириан указал на стены пещеры:_

_— Тот народ знал, что родных не вернуть, но всё равно продолжал высекать их имена на камне. Они не хотели забывать. Может, и мне не хочется бесследно исчезнуть._

_— После того, что ты сделал для своего племени, тебя не забудут. Твоё имя станет легендой для этих земель…_

_— Ты не понимаешь, — перебил Кириан. — Я хочу, чтобы меня помнил ты! Настоящего меня, а не глупые истории, что будут сочинять у костра по вечерам._

_— Это всё из-за сражения, — заметил я осторожно. — Ты ещё не пришел окончательно в себя, поэтому тебе в голову лезут подобные идеи. Нужно больше времени, чтобы смириться с тем, с чем тебе пришлось столкнуться сегодня…_

_Кириан насмешливо посмотрел на меня, и растерявшись, я умолк._

_— Думаешь, я захотел этого лишь сейчас? — спросил он. — Наверное, как только узнал от тебя, что такое вообще возможно, остаться в чьей-то памяти навечно, я захотел этого настолько сильно…_

_— Неужели это действительно так заманчиво? — не поверил я._

_— Да! — с остервенением ответил Кириан. — Но я боялся, что ты разозлишься и исчезнешь, стоит лишь заикнуться об этом. Ты Джин, а кто я? Всего лишь какой-то смертный, как ты постоянно любишь напоминать._

_— Кириан…_

_— Нет, дослушай! Ты самое удивительное, что происходило со мной. Знаешь, как страшно каждый день ждать, что всё закончится? Всю жизнь я был чужим для семьи и племени, у меня и друзей-то никогда не было, не считая сестры. Но тут появился ты, перевернул всю мою жизнь, и, несмотря на бесконечные угрозы проучить меня за наглость, ты всё же оставался рядом и был добр ко мне. Я не глупый, знаю, что так не может продолжаться вечно. Даже если ты не уйдёшь, уйду я. Это неизбежно. В отличие от тебя, я человек и моя смерть лишь вопрос времени._

_Кириан выдохся от своей длинной речи и сделал паузу, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в грудь. Я поднял ладонь, останавливая поток его будущих слов._

_— Не нужно. Я всё увижу сам, когда проникну в твои мысли. Но для начала…_

_— Серьёзно? — воодушевился сын вождя. — Значит, ты всё-таки сделаешь это?_

_Я кивнул, хотя задавался тем же вопросом. Неужели я и правда собираюсь сделать это? Я же не настолько спятил? Или как раз настолько?_

_— Прямо сейчас? — не унимался сын вождя._

_Поймав мой недовольный взгляд, он ненадолго умолк, но продолжил радостно подрагивать от волнения всем телом._

_— Что мне нужно делать? — спросил он, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу._

_— Тебе? Ничего, — хмыкнул я. — Магическое существо здесь я, не забыл?_

_— Забудешь тут, когда вечно напоминают, — пробормотал Кириан._

_— Тихо! — шикнул я. — Стой смирно и не шевелись!_

_Кириан резко замер, смешно вытаращив глаза._

_— Почему? — промычал он, боясь говорить в полную силу. — Это может помешать твоей магии?_

_— Нет, просто ты меня бесишь, когда вот так дергаешься._

_Кириан довольно ухмыльнулся будто я ему комплимент отвесил, но дрыгаться перестал._

_— До того, как ты меня перебил, я хотел сказать, что для начала нужно подлечить твои раны, восстановить энергию и привести тебя в нормальный вид._

_Кириан упрямо задрал подбородок:_

_— В озеро не полезу._

_— Это мы уже выяснили, — я не удержался и совсем не по-джиновски закатил глаза. — Я сам всё сделаю, обойдёмся без источника. И чувствую, что позже Высшие за все эти бесконечные «сам сделаю» наваляют мне от души… — Вздохнув, я посмотрел на защитный круг: — Хотя, когда рядом так сильно фонит, может, они и не сразу разберутся, что к чему…_

_Пока я просчитывал варианты, бормоча себе под нос, Кириан продолжал на меня смотреть с полнейшим доверием и нежностью во взгляде._

_— Ладно, начнём, — кашлянул я._

_Кириан серьёзно кивнул, и я приступил к работе. Воспользовавшись простейшими кружевами магии, я очистил кровь, как с одежды, так и самого Кириана. Затем перешёл к его ранам. Их оказалось больше, чем я думал, но все не глубокие, так что и с ними под облегчённый выдох сына вождя я быстро расправился._

_— Спасибо, — блаженно прошептал он, когда я залечил последний порез на его теле._

_— Если было настолько больно, то чего молчал? — раздраженно поинтересовался я._

_— Я заслужил эту боль._

_Кириан отвёл взгляд._

_— Глупый мальчишка, — покачав головой, я поднял ладони и коснулся его истончённой ауры. — Не видел бы воочию твою кровную связь с отцом, братьями и сестрой, точно бы решил, что ты подкидыш. Слишком уж вы разные, ты и они._

_— Говорят, я больше всего похож на мать, — очень тихо сказал Кириан. — Хотя я понятия не имею, какой она была на самом деле._

_— Могу предположить, что удивительной, — мне не удалось скрыть улыбку. — Иначе я бы сейчас не латал дыры в ауре её сына._

_Кириан мягко рассмеялся, щекоча мои ладони своей колышущейся энергией, и заглянул мне в глаза._

_— Ещё скажи, будь на моём месте кто-то другой в тот день, ты бы дал ему утонуть._

_— А то! — я с готовностью согласился. — Думаешь я со всеми такой добренький? Фигушки!_

_Кириан широко улыбнулся, но в следующую секунду удивлённо выдохнул:_

_— Ого…_

_Я моргнул:_

_— Что такое?_

_— Чувствую такой прилив сил, будто могу запросто камни в пыль стирать голыми руками!_

_Я убрал ладони с его ауры._

_— Очевидно я перестарался с восстановлением твоих энергетических потоков._

_Плюс всё дело в близости источника. Он неконтролируемо воздействовал на некоторые сплетения моих магических узоров, иногда те вспыхивали и действовали более агрессивно._

_— Ты всегда чувствуешь себя… — Кириан сжал и разжал свой кулак внимательно его рассматривая, — …таким всемогущим?_

_— Я Джин, мне не с чем сравнивать, — хмыкнул я. — И поверь, твоё «всемогущество» сейчас пройдёт._

_— Жаль, — Кириан кисло улыбнулся, но быстро стал серьёзным. — Мне кажется или ты специально тянешь время? Ты ведь не передумал насчёт моей души?_

_— Нет, — протянул я под его подозрительным прищуром. — Не передумал._

_Кириан расслабился:_

_— Хорошо._

_Хорошо ли? Сын вождя был прав, что раньше боялся просить меня о таком одолжении. Ещё год назад я действительно мог бы исчезнуть, услышав подобное, но сейчас… Сейчас, когда я уже свернул на этот новый для себя путь, о том, чтобы сбежать, не было и речи. Уже поздно уговаривать себя, призывать к голосу разума и сопротивляться чувствам. Я магическое существо высшего порядка сдаюсь и расписываюсь в своём полном бессилии перед смертным, что стоял напротив меня. Очевидно, что я больше не мыслю себя без него. Это вселяет страх и опьяняет одновременно, и всё же не было ничего естественнее, как будто я всегда только и ждал Кириана…_

_— Ты так странно смотришь на меня, — прошептал он._

_— Тебя это пугает?_

_Беги, глупый мальчишка, думал я, спасайся, пока можешь, вдруг одной твой души мне станет мало? Что будешь делать тогда?_

_— Нет, не пугает, — всё с тем же безграничным доверием в глазах, он отрицательно покачал головой._

_Я повторил его недавние слова: «Хорошо» и после мягко окутал его ауру своей магией. Та вспыхнула, реагируя на воздействие, и по тому, как при этом расширились глаза Кириана, стало понятно, он это заметил. Хотя я и не пытался ничего скрывать, поэтому через мгновение он уже с восторгом разглядывал искрящийся радужными бликами сгусток энергии, что образовался между нами._

_— Это она… моя душа?_

_— Точнее слепок твоей души, — поправил я._

_Кириан приблизил к ней лицо и нахмурился:_

_— Но… почему такая маленькая?!_

_Я рассмеялся:_

_— А ты чего ожидал? Какой по-твоему должна быть душа смертного?_

_Кириан пожал плечами и выпрямился:_

_— Шаман говорит, души бесконечны, как небо, глубоки, словно озёра…_

_— Не все души, Кириан. У некоторых это лишь пересохший колодец._

_Кириан снова взглянул на отпечаток своей души:_

_— А моя выходит цветастый камень?_

_— Это не камень, дурачок, а сосуд, внутри которого целая вселенная. Твоя вселенная. Шаман, не так уж и промахнулся с описанием, просто мир миру рознь…_

_Кириан перестал меня слушать и из любопытства ткнул пальцем в сгусток энергии:_

_— Не больно._

_Я закатил (кажется, я скоро стану в этом мастер) глаза и хлопнул его по руке._

_— Ай! — Кириан быстро спрятал руку за спину._

_— Это часть тебя, конечно тебе не больно, — объяснил я._

_— Но как ты сделаешь её своей? — задумался Кириан, склоняя голову набок._

_— Проглочу, — усмехнулся я._

_— Ты шутишь?!_

_— А вот и нет, — для наглядности я взял сосуд и медленно поднёс к своему рту, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Кириана всё больше и больше вытягивается. Видимо, картина того, как коварный Джин хочет сожрать его душу, действительно вызывала изумление. — Ну ладно, это не так работает, — признался я, вызвав его облегчённый выдох. — Твою душу должна поглотить моя магия, но я никогда этого не делал, так что на всякий случай отойди._

_Кириан сделал несколько шагов назад, и я дал своей магии осторожно коснуться сосуда. Тот отреагировал мгновенно, вспыхнул и раскололся, выпуская наружу мерцающий свет. Сначала душу потянуло в сторону Кириана, ведь они были едины, но моя магия оказалась для неё соблазнительней. Я поманил и тут же ощутил её радостный отклик. Душа послушно ринулась ко мне в объятья, отдавая себя и растворяясь в моей магии до самой последней частички._

_Без сосуда в пещере сразу потускнело, но меня жгло изнутри. Я медленно закрыл глаза и позволил закружить себя в полуоттенках чужой души. Я нырял в умиротворённый зелёный цвет леса, терялся в сером тумане, хотел утонуть в ярко-голубом летнем небе, вспыхивал звёздами на ночном полотне и гас в ярком пламени костра. Жизнь Кириана захватила меня нескончаемыми воспоминаниями, образами и лицами. Все некогда испытанные им чувства и эмоции расцветали и увядали в моей груди…_

_— Получилось? — со смесью восторга и страха спросил Кириан._

_От его голоса меня накрыла новая волна жара, и я заметил маленький всполох, который до этого как будто от меня ускользал. Я приблизился к нему, окунулся, не зная, что меня там ждёт, и неожиданно обнаружил… себя самого. Точнее то, каким Кириан меня видит. В общем потоке этого не было, и то что мысли о Джине он держал особняком, меня немного сбило с толку. Хотелось не раздумывая углубиться в это ещё дальше, но именно столь сильная жажда и отрезвила меня. Не всё сразу._

_Успокоив новую часть себя, я отстранился и наконец открыл глаза._

_— Перед тобой не абы кто, а Джин! — хвастливо заявил я, пряча свои настоящие эмоции. — Конечно же, у меня получилось!_

_Кириан закусил губу:_

_— И как это было? Ну то есть, ты что-то увидел или почувствовал…_

_Сын вождя сбился и разозлился из-за этого сам на себя, хмуря широкие брови._

_— Всё сразу, — ответил я. — Я не только увидел или почувствовал, я пережил всё сам. Фактически я стал тобой, и в то же время всем тем, что было вокруг. Я любил твою мать и пытался справится с ненавистью к отцу, который так быстро её забыл после смерти. Убегал в самые дальние уголки леса и лупил по всему, что вижу, представляя братьев и остальных мальчишек, что игнорировали меня. Многие годы я сносил колкости и сталкивался с неприязнью, но почему-то не обозлился, продолжая выплёскивать все обиды на бедных деревьях и камнях._

_С каждым словом я осторожно подступал к Кириану, и в итоге практически упёрся в него:_

_— Я был таким одиноким, пока не встретил…_

_— Остановись, — отчаянно выдохнул Кириан, почти в ужасе смотря на меня сверху вниз._

_Я хотел успокоить его, сказать, что несмотря на всё перечисленное, что-то важное по-прежнему продолжает ускользать от меня, и ему нечего бояться. В конце концов, слепок души, это лишь её часть — тень, которая может искажаться…_

_— Моя сестра, наверное, ищет меня, — невпопад заявил Кириан. — Я ужасный брат, даже не узнал, всё ли с ней в порядке. Ты можешь, вернуть меня обратно? — он посмотрел на заваленный выход из пещеры и неловко пожал плечами. — Своими силами я вряд ли смогу выбраться._

_Я кивнул и без лишних слов перенёс нас обоих как можно ближе к племени. Кириан от неожиданности покачнулся, но быстро сделал вид, что совсем не удивлён. Какой же всё-таки иногда незрелый…_

_— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, но так как я по-прежнему молчал, Кириан решил добавить: — Там в пещере, я надеюсь ты не разозлился?_

_— Из-за чего?_

_— Просто то, что ты говорил… Я сам должен был, не ты… Понимаешь?_

_По моей физиономии Кириан прочитал, что ничегошеньки я не понимал, и этот факт его отчего-то развеселил._

_— Внутри тебя моя душа, разве это не значит, что всё наоборот должно было стать проще? Но у тебя такой потерянный взгляд…_

_Кириан не выдержал и засмеялся._

_— Замечательно, — пробормотал я. — Смертный потешается над Джином._

_Моё недовольство заставило сына вождя прыснуть ещё больше и практически сложиться пополам от хохота (подозреваю, это была остаточная истерика после сражения и в тоже время эйфория от моего вмешательства в его ауру). Поэтому он не услышал, как позади хрустнула ветка и не заметил приближения своей старшей сестры._

_— Боги, Кириан! — воскликнула девушка, выныривая из-за кустов и словно вихрь бросаясь младшему брату на шею. Сын вождя вздрогнул от неожиданности и попытался мягко высвободиться из рук сестры, но та вцепилась ещё крепче, продолжая тараторить: — Где ты пропадал? Знаешь, сколько я тебя уже ищу? Хорошо, что после того, как всё закончилось, тебя видели живым…_

_— Эйли, я в порядке, — он поспешно похлопал сестру по спине, а затем, взяв за плечи, слегка отстранил. — Видишь? Со мной всё хорошо, глупая…_

_— Это ты глупый! — всхлипнув, девушка с силой оттолкнула брата._

_— Эй, ты чего дерёшься?! — изумился Кириан._

_— Вечно заставляешь переживать за тебя! — выкрикнула Эйли._

_— Я не маленький! — ещё громче заорал сын вождя, доказывая обратное. Эйли скрестила руки на груди и сурово на него посмотрела, отчего Кириан пошел на попятную: — И я никогда не просил переживать за меня…_

_— Не просил он, — фыркнула девушка. — Тебе и не надо, мы ведь одна семья. Эй, а когда это ты успел помыться и переодеться?!_

_Кириан потупился и осмотрел сестру:_

_— Ты сама как, не пострадала?_

_Эйли качнула головой._

_— Нет. Когда напали пришлые, я была с женой Дэйхила. Ей резко стало плохо. Малыш выбрал не самое подходящее время, чтобы появиться на свет…_

_При упоминании жены Дэйхила я встрепенулся и вмешался в разговор брата и сестры._

_— Спроси, как женщина и ребёнок!_

_Кириан недовольно стрельнул в меня глазами:_

_— Именно это я и собирался сделать._

_— Что? — не поняла Эйли._

_— Как Сулин и ребёнок? — спросил Кириан._

_— Сулин умерла, — бесцветно сообщила Эйли. — Ты же знаешь, она всегда была слабой._

_Я нахмурился, но решил выслушать до конца._

_— Боги, а малыш? — Кириан потёр лицо руками и посмотрел на сестру. — Только не говори, что они оба…_

_— Девочка выжила. После того, как Сулин отправилась к предкам, Дэйхил отнёс младенца дочке шамана, у той достаточно молока после рождения первенца. Повитуха сказала, что малышка быстро наберётся сил, так как здоровьем пошла в нашу природу. Сам Дэйхил вернулся к Сулин, он не в себе, выгнал всех, даже старших сыновей…_

_Эйли вздохнула и Кириан вздохнул следом за ней._

_— Бедный брат, он так любил её…_

_Так уж и бедный? Ничего не объясняя Кириану, я исчез и перенёсся в хижину Дэйхила. Мужчина сидел на полу возле тела жены и бормотал: «Прости, любовь моя, прости…». Он выглядел безутешным и потерянным, отчего моё отвращение лишь возросло._

_— Если ты так любил жену, то почему не спас? — спросил я, не показываясь перед ним. — Это было в твоей власти, но ты позволил ей умереть._

_Дэйхил расширил глаза и, вскочив на ноги, стал испуганно озираться вокруг._

_— Это ты… — понял он, когда не обнаружил ничего кроме пустоты._

_— Что ты задумал, человек? Желание, что я даровал…_

_— Ты не заберёшь его! — яростно выкрикнул Дэйхил. — Не заберёшь! Не после того, как она умерла!_

_Схватив лук, вставив стрелу и натянув тетиву, мужчина стал бесцельно направлять оружие из стороны в сторону. Мой голос звучал повсюду, поэтому он не мог определить, где я точно нахожусь. Хотя даже если бы и мог, какой в этом смысл? Я бессмертен._

_— Не в твоих силах навредить мне._

_Неожиданно Дэйхил засмеялся и, смотря прямо в его глаза, наполненные искрой безумия, я почувствовал, как сквозь мою холодность пробивается тревога. Я знал, что именно он задумал. Наверное, сумел понять сразу, стоило лишь услышать от Кириана, что его брат утаил о нашей с ним встрече и договорённости, но знание это я предпочёл проигнорировать, запрятав поглубже. Всё лишь бы не сознаваться самому себе в огромной ошибке, но вот ошибка всё равно нагнала меня._

_— Тот, кому ты хочешь навредить, не я, а твой брат, не так ли?_

_Дэйхил прекратил смеяться так же резко, как и начал. Скользнув взглядом по телу жены, он заговорил вполне осмысленно:_

_— Посмотри, что стало с моей бедной, Сулин. Знаешь, как сильно я её любил? Сам не понимаю за что, но любил. В ней ведь никогда не было ничего особенного — тихая, слова поперёк не скажет, да и не красавица, если уж быть честным. Но я глаз от неё оторвать не мог, день без неё казался вечностью…_

_— Она умирала, а ты смотрел и ничего не делал, — перебил я. — Вот цена твоей любви._

_— Мне пришлось пожертвовать ею! — выкрикнул Дэйхил разозлившись. — Я пожертвовал самым дорогим, потому что Кириан, этот выродок, не погиб от мечей пришлых, как было задумано! Он оказался выносливее и не таким трусом, каким я его всегда считал._

_— Как было задумано? — я не сильно удивился и вспомнил пришлого мальчика и его слова о предательстве. — Значит, ты был в сговоре с пришлыми с самого начала? Думал избавится от других племён их руками? Умно. А ещё коварно. Совсем по-человечески… — я сделал паузу. — Но в итоге план провалился, и Кириан спутал тебе все планы. Младший брат сумел объединить племена и стать важной фигурой. Из изгоя он превратился во всеобщего любимчика, даже отец стал смотреть на него с восхищением. Твоё положение наследника стало весьма шатким…_

_Дэйхил презрительно сплюнул._

_— Он никогда не займёт моё место!_

_— Поэтому ты решил, что он просто должен уйти с твоего пути? — тихо спросил я. — Отнять твоё законное место? Но, Кириану не интересна власть. Неужели ты совсем не знаешь своего брата? Ещё не поздно остановиться, Дэйхил. Откажись от плана._

_Дэйхил покачал головой._

_— Кириан ещё совсем малец и пока не знает самого себя. Но с каждым днём он становится всё сильнее и увереннее, связь с тобой, Дух, поменяла его и продолжает менять. Рисковать и ждать, пока в нём проснётся наша семейная жадность? — мужчина зло усмехнулся. — Нет уж, я не такой дурак! Я лучше рискну и нанесу удар первым, — он ещё раз посмотрел на жену. — И если ты ещё не заметил, то мне больше нечего терять._

_Я перестал таиться и предстал перед ним в образе человека. Старший сын вождя дернулся от неожиданности, но больше никаких эмоций не проявил._

_— Нет, ты ошибаешься, человек. Всегда есть, что терять, — отчеканил я. Дэйхил не понимал, что мог отнять и у меня что-то дорогое, то, что я боялся потерять больше всего. — Если используешь мой дар во зло, то обречёшь себя и весь свой род на страдания, — я сделал очередную попытку его вразумить. — Навредишь брату, и твои дети, а также дети твоих детей станут проливать кровь друг друга и не будет конца этому кошмару._

_Брат Кириана не воспринял мои слова всерьёз, а может и вовсе не слушал. Его взгляд сделался абсолютно пустым, когда он принялся шептать мантру на исполнение желания, которую, я глупец, самолично ему вручил._

_— Что ж, человек, ты сделал свой выбор._

_Я ощутил, как на меня сваливается вся усталость мира. Захотелось, подобно людям, закрыть глаза лишь бы отгородиться от того, как вместе с судьбой брата Дэйхил вершил и мою собственную, но вместо этого я наоборот смотрел во все глаза. Полностью сосредоточившись на нескольких пластах восприятия одновременно, я старался уловить малейшие изменения в магическом фоне, и те не заставили себя долго ждать. После двух повторений мантры, моя собственная энергия (как бы тошно не было это осознавать) откликнулась и послушно приготовилась выполнять приказ._

_— Айшех морах, — Дэйхил произнёс мантру в третий раз и своей жадностью в одночасье превратил благословение Джина в проклятье._

_Не поддаваясь контролю, моя сила агрессивно вспыхнула, и пространство хижины обдало волной жара. Мощный феникс расправил крылья и у деревянной стрелы появился огненный близнец. Пламя, оказавшееся совсем близко от Дэйхила, отразилось в его изумлённых глазах, и, вздрогнув всем телом, мужчина отпустил тетиву. Выстрелив из лука, обычная стрела разрезала пустоту, но, не успев набрать скорость, вонзилась в стену хижины, а вот её огненная копия застопорилась над бездыханным телом женщины._

_Густая энергия смерти ненадолго сбила её с толку, и, зависнув в воздухе, стрела с хищным треском принялась на бешеной скорости вертеться по кругу, пытаясь определить точное направление цели. Звук при этом нарастал, делаясь с каждым оборотом всё громче. Пронизывая все пласты восприятия, он беспощадно добирался в том числе и до физической сути вещей. Под натиском такой мощи энергия смерти постепенно начинала рассеиваться, уступая свою добычу огню._

_Не выдержав, Дэйхил, крепко зажал уши руками и в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как тело его жены, сгорая изнутри, за считанные мгновения превращается в пепел. Тяжело дыша, он начал пятиться к выходу и, выпав из поля моего зрения, окончательно перестал меня волновать…_

_С холодной расчётливостью я понимал, что бессилен и уже проиграл. Стрела, хоть и была рождена из моей магии, мне уже не подчинялась. Но сдаваться я всё равно отказывался. Времени до того, как стрела обратится против Кириана, было отчаянно мало, но оно всё-таки имелось, и растягивая эти песчинки секунд, я выстраивал одну защиту за другой. К моменту, когда энергия смерти окончательно сдалась, а стрела, сделав последний оборот, определила точное направление Кириана, моя хаотичная вязь охранных заклинаний окутывала хижину слой за слоем._

_Стрела яростно полыхнула и пришла в движение. Словно насмехаясь над моими усилиями, огненная молния с лёгкостью пробивалась сквозь все препятствия, что я ей учинил, разом убивая во мне последнюю надежду на то, что проклятье возможно сдержать._

_Лишённый возможности сотворить что-то более мощное и изощрённое, я перенёсся к Кириану и закрыл его собой. Заметив движение перед собой, сын вождя успел лишь моргнуть, в то время как я выбросил в сторону стрелы все остатки своей магии._

_Тщетно. Желание нельзя забрать назад и под натиском родной силы проклятье лишь слегка замедлилось. Стрела замерла на пару мгновений…_

_— Прости меня, Кириан, — сказал я._

_Сын вождя удивлённо выдохнул позади меня:_

_— Что?_

_Ответить я не успел, играючи расправившись с последней преградой, стрела снова ринулась в бой. Огненный смерч пронесся сквозь меня, а затем безжалостно вонзился прямо в сердце Кириана. Сын вождя недоуменно вскрикнул и схватился за грудь, судорожно сжимая пальцы. Заледенев, я медленно повернулся, хотя мне не нужно было видеть его искаженного лица, всю его боль я чувствовал по нашей с ним новой связи._

_— Я… — Кириан жадно хватал воздух ртом, но это не избавляло от мучений. Проклятье всё ещё было внутри и продолжало его убивать. Оседая на землю, он беспомощно посмотрел на меня. — Что со мной происходит?_

_Я услышал свой ровный голос как будто издалека:_

_— Прямо сейчас моя магия убивает тебя._

_Не желая перекладывать вину, я умолчал о роли его брата в происходящем. Но сын вождя сам догадался. Не знаю, как, но Кириан всё понял._

_— Дэйхил? — прохрипел он и, не дождавшись от меня подтверждения, поморщившись кивнул. — Я знал, что он так просто не успокоится. Значит вот какое оно, его желание… — бормотал он. — Хорошо, что сестра ушла раньше и не видит этого, представляю, сколько бы шума она создала, а так я смогу побыть с тобой…_

_— Замолчи, — холодное оцепенение наконец-то слетело с меня. — Не будь таким понимающим и добрым! Ты человек, так поступай, как все люди! Злись! Проклинай! МОЯ МАГИЯ УБИВАЕТ ТЕБЯ, ИДИОТ! Ещё не понял? Это я виноват! Ты обязан меня ненавидеть!_

_Кириан зашелся в сильном кашле, на губах появилась кровь, и я бросился к нему. Но, склонившись рядом, я с запозданием понял, что он смеётся._

_— Сумасшедший, — покачав головой, я протянул руку чтобы убрать с его вспотевшего лба прилипшую чёлку, но в итоге это превратилось в нежные успокаивающие проглаживания. Я не знал, кого хочу успокоить больше, его или себя. — Всё такой же сумасшедший мальчишка, как и в тот день на озере…_

_— Не ворчи, именно таким я тебе и нравлюсь, иначе бы ты дал мне утонуть, — медленно, делая остановки, выговорил сын вождя, а затем пристально посмотрел мне в глаза. — Ты ни в чём не виноват._

_— Много ты понимаешь, — огрызнулся я._

_Кириан попытался улыбнуться, но в этот момент его тело свело болезненной судорогой. Спина выгнулась, глаза закатились, и он закричал. Я накрыл ладонью место куда вонзилась стрела._

_— Тише, успокойся, — обратился я к собственной силе. — Ты часть меня, а значит не хочешь по-настоящему его мучить…_

_Сын вождя затих и перевёл на меня затуманенный взгляд._

_— Я запачкал тебя, извини._

_Он говорил про те несколько капель крови, которые попали на меня, когда он кричал. Одна из них оказалась на лице, и теперь под глазом я ощущал лёгкое покалывание._

_— Хватит переживать за меня, — ответил я, но Кириан этого уже не услышал, потеряв сознание._

_Стрела пыталась завершить начатое, а крохи моей оставшейся магии не помогали облегчить его страданий, но каким-то чудом он всё-таки продолжал держаться в мире живых. Хотя долго так, конечно же, продолжаться не будет. Кириан умрёт ещё до того, как мои силы успеют восстановится, и я смогу что-то предпринять._

_Я поднял голову и посмотрел на вершину горы, что виднелась над лесом. Айришен. Если Кириан окажется внутри, это может его спасти. У меня было два варианта. Смириться и дать Кириану умереть или же совершить нечто немыслимое для Джина, а именно попытаться уничтожить Древний Круг и получить доступ к Источнику._

_Решение я принимал не долго._

_— Прости, сын вождя, но тебе всё-таки придётся сегодня искупаться._

_Собрав остатки силы, я перенёс нас внутрь горы. Правда на плавное приземление её уже не хватило, и мы попросту рухнули с метровой высоты на каменный пол. Кириан застонал от боли, но в сознание так и не пришел. Я поднялся на ноги и уже волоком потащил его ближе к купели, до тех пор, пока Круг не вспыхнул, очерчивая границы. Теперь защитное заклинание считало угрозой не только меня, Джина, но и смертного, внутри которого находилось проклятье._

_Я аккуратно уложил Кириана, а сам подошел вплотную к охранной сети и внимательно вгляделся в её кружево. Полнейший хаос, никаких закономерностей и лазеек. Высшие не способны на столь виртуозное исполнение, чувствовалась причастность кого-то из богов. Неприступное заклинание, как сказали бы мои собратья Джины. Но я знал кое-что, чего не знали они, случайно выяснил это в ходе своих забав с плетением и распутыванием кружев. Даже самую мощную вязь можно обхитрить и подчинить себе, убедив Круг в том, что это именно ты его замкнул. Это рискованно, но возможно. По крайней мере однажды мне удалось такое провернуть, и хотя я никому не стал об этом рассказывать, принцип я помнил. Но для такого крышесносного виража мне потребуется энергия, много энергии…_

_В последнее время я часто отгораживался от других Джинов, но сейчас открыл наш общий ментальный канал связи и дал себя опознать. Всё их внимание было сосредоточено на казни собрата, Джина, который пошел против своей сущности, и я увидел, что процесс рассеивания уже находился на конечной стадии. Как знать, может, и меня после совершенного точно так же казнят?_

_«Что это?» — в моей голове раздались сотни голосов._

_Джины почувствовали моё отчаянье, заметили умирающего смертного и увидев, где именно я нахожусь, догадались о том, что я собираюсь делать с источником._

_«Это безумие, брат…» — вынесли мне вердикт._

_— Я в курсе._

_«Высшие тебе не позволят!»_

_— Посмотрим._

_Джины единым фронтом сделали попытку отключится от меня, но не успели. Я уже вцепился в общее энергетическое полотно и без зазрения совести стал тянуть оттуда силы. Братья были возмущены, но на деле я не причинял им такого уж сильного урона. Просто взял то, что мне не причиталось, и соответственно обделил тех, кому в первую очередь предназначалась эта энергия. Но всё изменилось, когда я взялся за Круг. Я не учёл, насколько он мощный, раз создан кем-то из богов, и как сильно близость источника искажает магию. Когда я был близок к тому, чтобы подчинить охранное заклинание себе, Круг подпитываемый до этого источником, вдруг стал брать энергию из полотна Джинов. На мгновение я запаниковал, но, посмотрев на Кириана продолжил начатое._

_— Потерпите ещё немного, скоро всё закончится… — сказал я братьям. В ответ мне понеслась отборная брань, наполненная истеричными нотками. Джины серьёзно решили, что я могу уничтожить их. Возможно, так оно и было, раз уж всё вышло из-под контроля…_

_Наконец, я почувствовал, что у меня получилось, что Круг поддался и не считает больше меня угрозой. С помощью магии я поднял Кириана в воздух, и вместе мы пересекли защитную границу, оказываясь внутри. Именно в этот момент снаружи и появились Высшие. Они всячески пытались пробиться ко мне, но у них не получалось, охранка Круга щедро сыпала в них молниями. Впрочем, мне было плевать._

_Жизнь сына вождя угасала, и не обращая внимания на происходящее вне Круга, я как можно скорее опустил его тело в источник. Сначала ничего не происходило, а затем Кириан закричал, как совсем недавно в лесу. Долгую секунду до меня доходило, что источник не помогает, а лишь наоборот питает проклятье. Всё оказалось напрасно._

_Вместе с новым витком отчаянья ко мне пришла и физическая боль. Капля чужой крови под глазом словно прожигала дыру, но я не пытался её смахнуть. Я хотел чувствовать, то что чувствует человек, которого я погубил. Боль нарастала, и я рухнул на колени, в какой-то момент уже ничего не видя перед собой…_

_Внезапно всё прекратилось._

_Крики смолкли, моя боль отступила, и даже молнии, что извергало охранное заклинание, перестали палить по Высшим. Мир застыл. Я поднял голову и чуть не задохнулся от увиденного._

_— Кириан? — не поверил я._

_Сын вождя медленно поднимался из воды. Я тоже заставил себя встать и на шатающихся ногах пойти ему навстречу, хотя и заподозрил неладное. Его глаза были закрыты, и когда, остановившись напротив меня, он открыл их, я наконец-то понял. Это уже не был Кириан._

_На меня смотрела Саатхи, богиня, в чьих бездонных глазах рождались и умирали целые вселенные. Невозможно было разорвать зрительный контакт или отвернуться, я безропотно тонул в этих тёмных колодцах._

_— Душа мальчика покинула это тело, и её уже не вернуть. Мне жаль, — голос принадлежал не Кириану, хотя я и видел, как шевелились его губы при каждом слове. — Ты и сам это знаешь, чувствуешь эту пустоту._

_Вдалеке облегчённо вздыхали мои собратья, вблизи же возмущались Высшие, и их белёсые тени всё продолжали прибывать. Окружая меня, они плели усыпляющий узор заклинания, в силки которых желали меня заключить, но я всё ещё держался за вязь Круга и их не пускало дальше. Отмечая это всё, я не придавал этому значения, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в глаза богини, которая находилась в теле Кириана. Я чувствовал тупое онемение от её слов, но знал что они правдивы. Внутри и вокруг отныне одна лишь пустота. Кириана больше нет. Его больше не будет. Я остался один._

_— Не нужно было в его тело… — только и обронил я тихо, вместо того чтобы молить о прощении за содеянное._

_— Прости, дитя, но ты не оставил мне выбора, — Богиня говорила ласково, но непреклонно. — Я не могу позволить оступиться ещё одному Джину._

_Я понимающе кивнул, говорить больше не хотелось. Думать и чувствовать тоже. Я разорвал кружево, которое продолжал плести и сдался Высшим. Проваливаясь в белоснежное забвение, я слышал успокаивающий шепот богини…_

_Неслыханно, но мне всё прощали._

_***  
Много раз, после того, как через сотни лет меня вывели из сна, мне хотелось спровоцировать Высших и разозлить Саатхи. Совершить что-то такое, чего мне уже не смогут простить. Глубоко внутри я лелеял мысль о казни, представляя, как будет рассеянна вся моя энергия без остатка._

_Действительно ли я хотел смерти? Не знаю._

_Возможно, мне просто нужно было знать, что есть альтернатива мучительной бесконечности из сотен и тысяч лет, где я был в плену своей тоски и боли. Что в любой момент, если бы только захотел, я мог всё прекратить._

_Но я упрямо существовал день за днём, даже если для меня смысл этого был навсегда утерян. Почему? Ответ прост. Во мне продолжал жить слепок души Кириана, и уж кого-кого, а сына вождя мне не хотелось подводить._


	9. Chapter 9

Произошли сразу две вещи, и сложно разобрать, какая же из них была первоочерёдной. Может, сначала раздался звук? Пронзительно острый, он разрезал воздух и внезапно забил в уши, заполняя собой всё пространство как внутри Круга, так и вне его, а затем, секундой позже, моя астральная проекция побежала трещинами, пока и вовсе полностью не рассыпалась на мелкие осколки, а меня самого, шибанув молнией, откинуло обратно в тело. Возможно, одно действительно стало причиной другого, или всё случилось одновременно, не знаю.

Как бы там ни было, я оказался внизу. Полностью дезориентированный, с подкашивающимися ногами, накатывающим приступом тошноты, а ещё противным гулом в и без того раскалывающейся голове. Я находился в плачевном состоянии, но почувствовал, как мои губы растягиваются в улыбке. Нет, я не спятил, просто осознал, что даже рухнув со всей дури в слабость человеческого тела, я смог-таки удержать защитный Круг. Улыбка стала шире. В мозгу пронеслась лихая мысль: «Выкуси, Тень!», и я чуть ли не возгордился этой маленькой победой, лыбясь до тех пор, пока меня не спустили с небес на землю…

— Ты что, издеваешься? — заорали мне в ухо. — Как ты можешь радоваться сейчас?!

Вздрогнув, я повернул голову в сторону Юнхёна, а истошно орал мне в ухо именно он, чей голос сейчас переполняли истеричные нотки. Наверное, впервые мне с таким трудом давалось обретение контроля над физической оболочкой, но сквозь пот я кое-как разлепил свои веки и вгляделся в взволнованное лицо перед собой. Юнхён не ответил взаимностью, смотря куда-то дальше, мимо меня, напряженно при этом кусая губы. Я же поморщился от непрекращающегося звука, что так действовал на нервы. Боги, чей же это крик? Нет, даже не так — вой! Вой, наполненный отчаянным страхом. Глубокий, застарелый шрам, страдание, что рвётся наружу…

В этот момент моё сознание наконец-то окончательно прояснилось, и от внезапной догадки моё сердце пропустило удар. Чжунэ?

Нет, взмолился я, медленно оборачиваясь, только не ты! Не снова! Пожалуйста! Но естественно наивные мольбы глупого Джина не помогли победить реальность. Кричал, мучительно извиваясь, именно Чжунэ. Я замер, заледенев от этой картины. Больше всего меня шокировал даже не рвущийся из него вой раненого животного, от которого безусловно пробирала жуть, да такая, что волоски на руках и затылке вставали дыбом, особенно в моменты, когда сильный голос срывался в хрипоту, но всё же не это было самым пугающим. Меня поразило другое, то, как, в отличие от всё ещё узнаваемого голоса, лицо его полностью изменилось. Вместо самоуверенного, с каплей нарциссизма знакомого мне нагловатого выражения на красивом лице, я столкнулся с чем-то чужеродным. Искажённой маской ужаса, неестественно застывшей, где единственное проявление жизни —быстрое, хаотичное движение глаз под закрытыми отяжелевшими веками.

Высшие, зачем я только позволил ему участвовать? Знал же, как это рискованно для древней души, и как итог мои худшие опасения сбылись. Вспомнив свою прошлую жизнь, Чжунэ увяз в мощном потоке, которому не мог противостоять, и находясь в плену кошмара, переживал свою смерть снова и снова по сводящему с ума кругу…

А я вновь был тем, кто стал причиной его боли.

— Хватит смотреть! — гаркнул Ханбин, умудряясь превзойти по громкости крик Чжунэ, а по истеричности даже Юнхёна.

— Блин, Ханбин, — поморщился Бобби напротив него.

Но была в голосе лидера и сталь, когда следом он процедил:

— Лучше соберись и сделай что-нибудь. Прямо сейчас.

Бобби наклонил шею и потёрся ухом о плечо, жалобно проскулив, обращаясь ко мне:

— Чжини, ты должен поскорее всё это прекратить. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и моя башка взорвётся ко всем чертям от этих воплей…

Тень издал смешок, видимо, ему наскучило находиться в зрителях.

— Наслаждаешься, да? — спросил я, наблюдая за тем, как он огибает полупрозрачную защитную сферу Круга и спускается ниже.

Ребята переглянулись, но быстро сообразив, с кем именно я говорю, не стали лезть с вопросами, а, может, и не осталось у них сил на любопытство. Все как один выглядели измождёнными физически из-за подпитки Круга и эмоционально — из-за нависшей над друзьями опасности. Не говоря уже про страх. Сейчас, когда Чжунэ кричал во всё горло, ребята испугались по-настоящему, и их нарастающая паника так и искрилась в общем потоке энергии, жаля меня со всех сторон. Они не могли заткнуть уши или сбежать из палаты подальше от страшной сцены. Зная, что именно поставлено на карту, парни не могли позволить себе слабину, поэтому, стиснув зубы, продолжали помогать мне удерживать Круг.

— Ну, что ты, — фыркнув, отозвался Тень, зависая так, чтобы оказаться аккурат за спиной Чжунэ. — Я не из таких, хотя признаю, иногда чужая боль является для меня средством достижения узконаправленных целей, но чтобы наслаждаться или упиваться ею, словно какой-то обезумевший псих? Слишком примитивно, как по мне.

Его легкомысленный, чуть оскорблённый тон так и вопрошал: «Боже, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я же не чудовище какое-нибудь!», но в противовес произнесённым словам, лицо его так и светилось, чуть ли не лопаясь от восторга, когда он глядел на агонию Чжунэ.

— Беспокойный он малый, твой смертный, — хмыкнул Тень.

Он нисколько не переживал, что на крики Чжунэ могут сбежаться лишние люди и доставить тем самым ненужное беспокойство, поэтому я сделал вывод, что Тень запечатал эту комнату. Разумный шаг, ведь если я или Ангел захотели бы связаться с кем-нибудь из своих и позвать на помощь, то не смогли бы. Мы взаперти, больничная палата отрезана от всего внешнего мира.

— Ума не приложу, что же ты нашел в нём, — продолжил Тень. — Столько ведь вариантов было среди удивительных развитых цивилизаций, но ты для того, чтобы воспылать ярыми симпатиями, вдруг решил выбрать какого-то дикаря…

Я промолчал, и Тень растерял всю свою показную весёлость. Осмотрев остальных ребят, чьи ноги и руки уже дрожали от напряжения, он задумчиво, с долей театральности, произнёс:

— Никогда не понимал этой вашей тяги к их быстротечности и хрупкости. Ни твоей, ни богов. Тысячи лет задавался вопросом, зачем они вообще создали смертных, но так и не смог ответить на него убедительно. Люди слабые, жадные и мелочные, каких бы высот и развития не достигли, каждый раз всё заканчивается одинаково. Они уничтожают самих себя, а Боги восстанавливают планету, устраняя ту разруху и хаос, что человечество оставило после себя. Миру заново даруется девственная чистота, но ради чего? Чтобы вновь запустить бестолковый цикл с предсказуемой концовкой!

Он выдержал драматичную паузу, хотя и не понятно, для чего ему вдруг вообще понадобилось производить на меня хоть какое-то впечатление. Соскучился по обществу Джинов? Вот уж фиг!

— Брат, тебе не надоело наблюдать за этим? Не злит, что такие сильные магические существа, как Джины, должны служить этим жалким созданиям, исполняя их идиотские желания?

— Богам виднее, — вырвалось у меня.

Тень рассмеялся, будто я ляпнул несусветную глупость.

— Ты и сам в это не веришь, не так ли? Что им виднее. — Его взгляд, вязкой мглой пробивавшийся даже сквозь милую оболочку джина, завладел мной и не отпускал. — Боги заигрались, признай это. Их проект с человечеством давно провалился, но они продолжают упорствовать вместо того, чтобы сдаться и отдать этот мир магическим существам. В конце концов мы тоже их дети, как и люди, но почему именно нам суждено вечность ходить в аутсайдерах?

Тень откровенно ездил мне по мозгам. Какая разница, во что я верил или что думал? Правильно, никакой. Я просто был тем, кто стоял между ним и солнечной душой, за которой он явился, хотя и это не совсем верная формулировка, ведь Тень самолично дал мне фору (пускай на тот момент я об этом и не подозревал) и буквально позволил встать на защиту смертного. Оттого, что и теперь он продолжал бездействовать вместо того, чтобы атаковать, буравя меня при этом своими тёмными глазами-блюдцами, и занимал какую-то странную выжидательную позицию, в моём мозгу возникла одна безумная догадка. Я ему нужен. Точнее нужно было что-то от меня, и в моём нынешнем слабом состоянии это было, мягко говоря, слишком смелое предположение, но я уже не мог от него отделаться. Интуиция так и зудела размытым пятном где-то на задворках. Если только приглядеться к нему повнимательнее, сфокусироваться, то оно, возможно, и проявилось бы чётким пониманием плана Тени и моей роли в его многоходовке. Но, увы, у меня не было на это времени. Мне едва удавалось одновременно говорить с Тенью и держать Круг, а все мои мысли беспокойным роем крутились вокруг Чжунэ, состояние которого лишь ухудшалось с каждой минутой.

В подтверждение этого Чжунэ резко дёрнулся и неосознанно потянул нас с Чану на себя, а мы, теряя равновесие, и всех остальных ребят. Высшие, как же скверно!

— Хён, успокойся, пожалуйста, — испугано принялся уговаривать его Чану, пытаясь не дать ему вырваться и разорвать Круг. — Чжунэ хё-ё-ён! Ну же, приди в себя!

Я так же покрепче схватился за него с другой стороны, понимая, как бы сильно не сжимал чужую ладонь, та очень скоро выскользнет из моей вспотевшей руки.

— Чжунэ, — тихо позвал я. — Слышишь меня? Я знаю, что тебе очень страшно находиться там, где ты сейчас, но ты должен отринуть этот страх. Возвыситься над ним и выбраться. Поверь, ты можешь сделать это, ибо вся та боль, что ты испытываешь в данный миг, какой бы плотной и осязаемой она тебе не казалась, уже давно осталась в прошлом. Ты переродился, и это не имеет больше над тобой власти.

Ноль реакции. Я пытался достучаться до него ещё несколько раз, но мои слова, словно эфемерный бесполезный пшик, тонули в его непрекращающемся крике.

— Чжунэ, я…

Тень скривился.

— Ой, да сколько можно сюсюкать? Всё равно он тебя не слышит. Самое забавное, что мальчишка провалился в эту чёрную дыру по твоей же милости, — уколол он меня. — Это ведь ты был неосторожен и не сумел отгородиться? Хотя не суть. В любом случае, с таким невозможно справиться пока смертный подключен к общему потоку энергии, сам ведь знаешь. Разорви Круг, и тогда он вырвется из петли, в которую угодил…

— Размечтался, — пробормотал я.

— Разорви Круг и помоги своему дикарю, — терпеливо повторил Тень. — Ты ведь хочешь спасти его, не так ли? Так вперёд! Обещаю, что в свою очередь не буду мешать и вредить. Мне нужен только тот, что с солнечной душой. Отдай мне его, и мы разойдёмся мирно.

Разойдёмся мирно. Смешно. Только вот выдавить из себя даже подобие лицемерной улыбки, чтобы подыграть Тени, мне было не под силу. Я метнул взгляд на больничную кровать, где лежал Донхёк, чья кожа уже стала белее мела, а сам он напоминал затухающий огонёк. Казалось, задень его лёгкий сквозняк, и он исчезнет. Но всё же грудь под покрывалом продолжала подниматься и опускаться от слабого дыхания, да, его Ангел-хранитель умирал, но храбрый мальчик с солнечной душой всё ещё цеплялся за жизнь. Мог ли я его бросить?

— Нет, — ответил спокойно, даже обречённо. — Не отдам. Ни за что.

— Знаешь, я же ведаю, что такое милосердие, — проворковал Тень, отмахиваясь от моих слов, как от чего-то незначительного. — Не строй из себя великого мученика, тебе не одолеть меня, не с такими силёнками. Поигрался в героя, и будет тебе, ну? Тебя же интересует лишь твой мальчишка, так забирай его! Да и остальных смертных, раз они тебе так милы… В конце концов, спасай тех, кого можешь спасти! Разве это не великодушие с моей стороны? Я так щедр к своему собрату, который дважды мне помог.

Я удивился.

— Дважды?!

Тень снова отмахнулся, да ещё так нетерпеливо, мол, потом, всё потом объясню, а сейчас у нас с тобой дела поважнее решаются. Только вот я понимал, что никакого «потом» у нас не будет.

— И всё же? — настойчиво спросил я. — Первый раз я случайно помешал твоей казни, и тебе удалось спастись, а второй раз?

— Ой, ну как хочешь, — притворно вздохнул Тень. — Второй раз случился совсем недавно, на Чеджу, на пляже, куда тебя выбросило. Просто волшебная удача для меня.

Я напряг память. Что я мог сделать такого необычного в тот вечер, когда встретил Бобби? Что же это…

— Та пара, — дошло до меня. — Я даровал им благословение.

Тень радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Я несколько столетий гоняюсь за солнечной душой. Кстати, ты заметил, что в мире их стало меньше, намного меньше, чем раньше? Почти исчезающий вид, и Ангелы их теперь так пасут, что подобраться практически невозможно. Я мучился, и так и сяк примерялся, планировал нападение… Но вот появляешься ты, благословляешь этих жалких смертных на пляже и расчищаешь мне путь! Конечно, если бы ты только не поленился заглянуть в их будущее и узнал, что их ребёнку не суждено выжить, а их союзу быть долгим, то не сотворил бы такое безрассудство. Но ты не заглянул, бесцеремонно вмешавшись в их обречённую судьбу, и что же произошло? Двое смертных теперь привязаны друг к другу до самого конца, но самое интересное случилось с ребёнком. Ещё не рождённый смертный, тот, кому суждено было умереть, но благословлённый Джином, автоматически становится…

— Солнечной душой, — закончил я за него, ощущая, как тело слабеет и по позвонку бежит неприятная нервная дрожь. — Это я навлёк беду на Донхёка.

Мои последние слова потонули в крике Чжунэ, но по тому, как дёрнулась рука Юнхёна, стоящего рядом, стало ясно, он всё прекрасно слышал. Я повернул голову и умоляюще на него посмотрел, не хватало ещё, чтобы именно сейчас он психанул. В итоге промолчав, Юнхён отвёл взгляд.

— Ты создал новую солнечную душу! Это фантастика! — счастливо разглагольствовал Тень. — Да так удачно, совсем рядом с другой такой же солнечной душой. Поэтому, что ему оставалось делать? — Он кивнул на тело Ангела, лежащее на полу, которое за тьмой уже практически не проглядывалось. — Конечно же, пернатый ринулся защищать новую душу! Метался туда-сюда между ними, как ненормальный, образовывая тем самым брешь. Ну, а уж я не сплоховал, когда шанс представился.

— Не сплоховал, — отозвался я эхом, рассматривая его донельзя гордый вид. — Скольких ты лишил жизни, чтобы влачить своё существование? Раз ты живёшь так долго без доступа к общему энергетическому полотну Джинов, наверное, их было очень много. Сотни? Тысячи? Может, ещё больше?

— Ты прав, я больше не то, чем являлся, — спокойно ответил Тень и, видя, что мой взгляд слегка дрогнул, довольно добавил: — Думал, я буду отпираться? Это правда, я многих убил, чтобы быть здесь. Тысячи лет мне приходилось поглощать другие более слабые сущности ради выживания, и поначалу становилось противно от самого себя, но потом я смирился, привык. Хочешь заклеймить меня чистейшим злом? Пожалуйста. Но даже у меня есть высшая цель, то, ради чего я цеплялся за жизнь…

— Никакая высшая цель не сможет оправдать того, что ты собираешься сделать, — перебил я. — Боги, ты даже напал на Ангела!

— Сопутствующие потери, — равнодушно заметил Тень. — Он был лишь преградой.

— Солнечные души нужны миру людей, а ты хочешь уничтожить одну из них. Не говоря уже про ту, ещё не рождённую, что ты оставил без защиты Ангела.

Тень вздохнул, не устало, а раздражённо.

— Какой же ты скучный. «Солнечные души нужны миру людей», — передразнил он. — Конечно, нужны! Но что может этот мальчишка? Петь и плясать? Пфф! Ему дана такая сила, такая энергия, но в итоге он проживёт обычную жизнь, ничего не сделав для этого самого мира людей, о котором ты якобы так печёшься.

— И кто же достоин этой силы? — хмыкнул я. — Дай угадаю, конечно же, ты?

Тень высокомерно кивнул.

— Ну я уж в стократ больше подхожу, чем этот никчёмный сосуд.

— Не обманывай себя. Сосудом для солнечной души становятся лишь самые достойные, боги или судьба, называй, как хочешь, но они не ошибаются в таких вопросах. Донхёк, этот мальчик лучше тебя или меня, и именно тот путь, который он выберет в итоге, сделает мир лучше. Да, не для всех, ведь никакого всеобщего блага не существует, но он озарит души многих. Такой же, как ты, может получить подобную силу, лишь украв её.

Тень резко метнулся в мою сторону, максимально приблизившись к золотистому мерцанию охранного заклинания.

— Так помоги мне это сделать, — яростно прошипел он. — Отдай мне его, и будешь вознаграждён.

Я невесело хохотнул.

— И какова же награда? Хотя, впрочем, не отвечай. Лучше скажи, ради чего я тебе действительно нужен?

Тень довольно хмыкнул, отодвигаясь.

— Наконец-то ты задаёшь правильные вопросы, Джин. Что ж, я отвечу максимально честно, ты мне нужен для…

В этот момент Чжунэ рухнул на колени, и Тень не договорил. Я был так поглощён разговором, что не сразу заметил, до чего же вокруг стало тихо. Чжунэ перестал кричать и вырываться, его лицо разгладилось. Измученный, он впал в пограничное состояние, болото забытья, из которого его нужно как можно быстрее вытаскивать, пока он не пропал окончательно.

— Давай оставим наш разговор, — торопливо сказал Тень. — Даю слово, что всё подробно объясню, но сейчас разорви Круг, если хочешь спасти своего дикаря. У тебя осталось мало времени до того, как его личность полностью выгорит. Не то чтобы мне было до этого дело, просто я хочу сделать тебе предложение, и в идеале ты не должен убиваться горем…

Я присел рядом с Чжунэ, и ребята последовали моему примеру, ноги уже никого из нас не держали. Как ни странно, они молчали. Наверное, радовались за Чжунэ, раз тот перестал душераздирающе выть, значит, с ним теперь всё хорошо, сделали они логичный вывод. Мне же, знающему, что их другу наоборот стало хуже, тишина эта показалась тяжелой. Траурной.

— Второй раз твоей гибели я не вынесу, — вырвалось у меня. Ребята удивлённо переглянулись, Тень недовольно выругался. Мой голос стал твёрже: — Если умрёшь, я незамедлительно последую за тобой. Как тебе такой расклад?

Чжунэ слабо дёрнул рукой и вместе с моей ладонью поднёс её к своему сердцу. Отвёл немного и снова ткнул себя в грудь. Затем ещё раз и ещё, удар за ударом в одно и то же место. На секунду мне почудилось, что я вижу огненную стрелу…

— Что он делает? — непонимающе спросил Чану.

— Даёт мне знак, — ответил я и, встрепенувшись, быстро глянул на Тень, припоминая его недавние слова о том, что я был слишком неосторожен, не отгородившись от Чжунэ. — Кажется, ты тоже дал мне подсказку, как ему помочь, — усмехнулся я, добавив легкомысленно: — Спасибо!

— Чего? — лицо Тени удивлённо вытянулось, но я уже отвернулся.

У нас общее прошлое с древней душой Чжунэ. Почему я сразу не понял, что дело именно в этой связи, а не в Круге? Якорь, тянущий Чжунэ на дно, изначально находился в другом месте. Я заглянул внутрь себя. Слепок души Кириана, продолжавший жить во мне все эти годы, был всё такой же сияющий, не тронутый временем. Сколько раз я держался только благодаря этой сияющей частице… Но сейчас нам нужно расстаться. Мне придётся нарушить слово, данное сыну вождя, и отпустить воспоминания о нём ради другой его жизни.

Было горько и радостно одновременно, когда я дотронулся до слепка и потянул его наружу. Мерцающий сгусток вырвался из меня и тут же потёк в сторону Чжунэ, признав в нём родное, но я не дал им соприкоснуться. Слепок души отшатнулся от Чжунэ и потёк дальше, зависая над больничной кроватью. На пару мгновений в этом мерцающем облаке вполне отчётливо показалось лицо, и ребята ошалело таращились на него, увидев копию своего друга.

— Прощай, — прошептал я, а, может, лишь подумал.

Лицо сына вождя осветилось дерзкой улыбкой, а потом рассеялось, как и само мерцание. Слепок души Кириана исчез безвозвратно, и внутри меня разверзлась неуютная пустота, словно в одночасье я перестал быть правильным и цельным.

— Что. Это. Было? — прокашлялся Ханбин.

— Чжунэ с длиннющими волосами, — брякнул Чану.

— Нет, ну очуметь просто! — высказался Бобби.

— То есть мне не привиделось? — поинтересовался Юнхён.

Я не ответил. Веки Чжунэ дрогнули, и он открыл глаза, а затем, проморгавшись немного, обвёл нас всех рассеянным взглядом. Ребята на перебой стали ему что-то говорить, и Чжунэ поморщился.

— Ой, да заткнитесь! — прокаркал он с огромным трудом, и тут же забеспокоился. — Кхм, а что с моим голосом? Так горло дерёт…

— А кто виноват-то?! — первым ощетинился Юнхён. — Орал тут кошкой драной! Голова теперь гудит от тебя! — возмутился парень, но тут же сменил тон на заботливый: — Кстати, ты в порядке? Больше нигде не болит?

Чжунэ непонимающе похлопал глазами.

— Почему… мы… на полу…

— Походу, жить будет, — сказал Бобби.

— Ты вообще что помнишь? — спросил его Ханбин.

Чжунэ кое-как ответил сухим шепотом:

— Сон. Мне снился сон.

— Сон?! — удивился Бобби. — Так ты ж не спал…

— И что тебе снилось? — спросил Ханбин.

Чжунэ напрягся, подумал немного, а затем произнёс, нахмурившись, одно единственное слово:

— Боль.

Я содрогнулся, и он повернул ко мне голову. Сфокусировался на моём лице и в ответ на мой виноватый взгляд слегка дёрнул подбородком. Когда он захотел уже было мне что-то сказать, я предупредительно сжал его ладонь.

— Не нужно, не напрягай горло. Потом.

Он вымученно кивнул.

— Любопытно, — протянул Тень, до этого напряженно отмалчивавшийся, пока наблюдал за нами. — Но ты же не думаешь, что это хоть что-то меняет? Да, ты спас своего дикаря, не разорвав Круг, но что это даёт в долговременной перспективе?

— Ну, зато теперь я могу спокойно выслушать твоё предложение и принять решение, — высказал я ровно.

— Ты просто тянешь время, — закатил он глаза. — Но в конце концов только я один решаю, кто выйдет из этой комнаты живым. Так что помоги мне, не упрямься.

— Ну вот и посмотрим, что ты там хочешь мне сказать.

Чжунэ удивлённо вскинул брови и Чану ему быстро шепнул: «Не переживай! Просто Чжинхван разговаривает с той тварью, которая под потолком висит!». Сама тварь при этом сделала вид, что не услышала, как её назвали, но губы на мгновение поджала.

— Так зачем я тебе нужен? — спросил я.

Тень сложил руки на груди, и вздохнул.

— Мне нужен твой талант, особый навык, и предложение, которое хочу сделать, касается именно его, но, боюсь, мне придётся начать свой рассказ издалека. — Я сузил глаза, и он мгновенно фыркнул: — Думаешь, удастся придумать план всеобщего спасения, пока я буду тут предаваться воспоминаниям?

Я действительно отчаянно пытался что-нибудь придумать, но в ответ лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, мол, думай, чего твоей поганой душеньке угодно.

— Ну-ну, как знаешь, — с лёгким налётом презрения произнёс Тень и начал, как и обещал, своё «издалека»: — Все Джины похожи друг на друга, я не про характеры, конечно же, а про возможности. Наша магия из одного источника, диапазон сил равен, поэтому знаешь, как сильно меня бесило, что ты лучше всех в плетении магических кружев? Лучше любого Джина, но, что самое важное, лучше меня. Я прикладывал столько усилий, но появлялся ты и, развлекаясь, играючи распутывал сложнейшее кружево, а потом, всё так же посмеиваясь, превращал его во что-то невообразимое. Признаюсь, я завидовал. А ещё злился, ведь ты никогда не показывал до конца всего, на что способен, утаивая самое интересное.

Тень посмотрел на защиту Круга, что я поставил.

— Думаю, всё началось с моей уязвлённой гордости и любопытства, я стал наблюдать за тобой, и пускай это было некрасиво и даже чуточку, самую малость стыдно, но моя одержимость тобой, брат, очень быстро окупилась с лихвой. Я узрел истинные границы твоего таланта, это было сродни пойманной за хвост удаче, и я схватился так крепко, как только мог. По-первости я сам пытался повторять твои стихийные кружева, но даже делая всё точь-в-точь, как ты, я не получал и малой крупицы нужного результата. Пришлось сдаться, как бы это не было унизительно, но равных тебе в плетении магических заклинаний среди Джинов просто не существовало. Я понял, как сильно нуждаюсь в твоём даре, и секрет, заключённый в саму твою магическую суть, был тем недостающим кусочком в моём плане, без которого не обойтись. Это было где-то лет за восемь до того, как ты встретил своего дикаря, но к тому моменту я уже привёл начало своего плана в действие, и постепенно мир охватывала война. Высшие и Боги были отвлечены достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимание на нас, Джинов, и всё-таки сближаться с тобой я опасался, до последнего откладывая пункт по привлечению тебя на мою сторону…

Тень вдруг невесело хохотнул:

— Точнее я думал, что тебя будет легко обработать, когда найду подходящую солнечную душу. Считал, что мы настолько похожи, что я быстро управлюсь с твоей вербовкой, но в итоге я так сильно ошибся. Правда, случайно открывшаяся мне, была сокрушительной. Я не ожидал такого, хотя вся твоя исключительность в одночасье стала такой понятной, логичной, до тошноты закономерной.

Я нахмурился.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты. Кстати, и в чём же твой грандиозный план заключался? Как-нибудь наиболее изощрённо уничтожить человечество? Вижу снова решил попробовать, в этот-то раз потянешь?

Тень зло глянул на меня, но провокация была слабенькой, и он мгновенно взял свои эмоции под контроль:

— Не всё сразу, брат. Для начала давай проясним вот что, ты знаешь, кто создал тебя?

Я склонил голову набок:

— Странный вопрос, всех Джинов создали Боги, кого-то раньше, кого-то позже, но все мы их детище.

— Надо же, ты до сих пор в неведенье. Что ж, не буду томить, тебя создала Саатхи. Единолично.

— Это бред, — пробормотал я. — Чтобы кто-то из богов в одиночку создал Джина? Такого никогда не было, более того, это табу.

— Ты был первым Джином, — холодно произнёс Тень, но я всё равно почувствовал отголосок его давней зависти. — Уж не знаю, взгрустнулось ей или ещё что, но она взяла и создала тебя.

Я вспомнил богиню Саатхи, её ласковый успокаивающий шепот и прощение, что она мне даровала, а ещё вечную манеру обращаться ко мне не иначе как «дитя». Вспомнил и не смог возразить Тени. То зудящее размытое пятно наконец-то обрело чёткость, и слова отрицания застряли где-то на полпути. Саатхи, богиня жизни, действительно создала меня? Наверное, внутри себя я всегда знал правду, и всё же это открытие свалилось на меня слишком неожиданно и вскружило голову. Я не мог понять, рад я или расстроен, и имею ли право вообще отвлекаться на такие эгоистичные эмоции. Единственное, теперь всё реально вставало на свои места. К примеру, почему я единственный не помнил, когда именно был создан, или мог с лёгкостью провернуть то, чего не умели другие Джины.

— Как я понимаю, остальные боги сильно разозлились на Саатхи за твоё создание и в отместку сотворили своих Джинов, — сказал Тень. — Но это был провал. Сильные эгоистичные существа, которых они явили миру, начали враждовать между собой, а исполненные ими желания повергали землю лишь в ещё больший хаос.

— Почему я ничего не помню из этого? — спросил я.

— А ты как думаешь? Она не хотела, чтобы ты запомнил хоть что-то из того, что произошло дальше, — улыбнулся Тень. От его ядовитой улыбки я почувствовал, как горьковатый привкус у меня во рту ощущается ярче, усиливая тошноту. — Те Джины были неконтролируемыми, и Саатхи уничтожила их всех. Как иронично, что именно богиня жизни одним махом безжалостно убила их всех. Наверное, Высшие и моргнуть не успели. Что же до самих богов, то они не сильно обиделись, за сотню лет их сумасшедшие детки конкретно им поднадоели…

— Всех, кроме меня, — прошептал я потрясённо.

— Что?

— Она уничтожила всех, кроме меня, — повторил я.

— Кроме тебя, — кивнул Тень. — Ты отличался, был стабильным, без червоточины, не впадал в крайности и был добр к их любимым смертным, так что другим богам пришлось признать, ты идеальный образец. Объединившись, уже коллективно они все вместе создали второе поколение Джинов. Таких, как я. Правду о первых они предусмотрительно скрыли, чтобы не смущать нас и не подрывать нашу веру в их безгрешность. Как удобно, правда? Поэтому ты ничего и не помнишь, Саатхи стёрла твои воспоминания.

— Тогда как ты узнал обо всём?

— Высшие иногда любят посплетничать, я случайно вклинился в их поток и услышал, то что не должен был. Так моя пойманная удача обратилась прахом, и я отказался от идеи переманивать тебя на свою сторону. Раз Саатхи сохранила тебе жизнь, значит, дорожит тобой, решил я, а раз дорожит, то скорей всего приглядывает и оберегает. Поэтому ты стал опасен для меня, хотя, конечно же, и не подозревал ни о чём подобном, продолжая возиться со своим дикарём. — Тень вздохнул. — Впрочем, не важно, как ты помнишь, меня всё равно очень быстро поймали тогда. Но знаешь, о чём я думал на казни, когда рассеивали мою энергию? Может, стоило попытаться, вдруг ты бы принял мою сторону, помог, и всё получилось бы, как я того изначально и хотел? Подобные мысли не оставляли меня в конце.

Может, Тень и мучился подобными сомнениями, но вот я не сомневался в исходе. Ни единой секунды.

— Я бы отказал, — сказал уверенно.

— В прошлом, — поправил Тень.

— Почему ты думаешь, что хоть что-то изменилось? Что я захочу помогать тебе сейчас?

— Посмотри на себя. Ты слаб и уязвим, даже твоя создательница отвернулась от тебя. Но я здесь, и я говорю, присоединяйся ко мне. Вместе мы уничтожим защитную границу, и на землю хлынет столько магических существ, что для людей просто не останется места. Помоги мне уничтожить старый мир, и тогда вам с дикарём будет позволено свободно жить в новом.

В прошлом у меня были догадки по поводу его плана, но я почему-то считал, что он наоборот желает сбежать с ненавистной ему планеты, а оказалось, Тень всегда хотел широко приоткрыть двери для других. Меня создала Саатхи, именно поэтому у меня и наблюдаются исключительные (по мнению Тени, сам же я так не думал) способности к магическим кружевам. Половина всех источников на планете защищены магией Саатхи, и теперь понятно, как в прошлом я так быстро сумел эту защиту обойти. Но то был лишь один защитный Круг, а что делать, если нужно очень быстро обойти защиту десятков таких? Нужна энергия. Взрывная, необузданная мощь, и такая имеется в природе — это солнечные души. Вот и выходит, что с помощью солнечной энергии и моих навыков вполне возможно переплести кружево источников. Сделать так, чтобы вместо защиты планеты они подали пригласительный сигнал для всех магических сущностей и гостеприимно их впустили.

Да, Боги всё исправят, постепенно прикроют лавочку, но нелегалы останутся, и их будет так много, что планета превратится в их дом. Как и сказал Тень, для людей места уже не будет, хрупкие и уязвимые, они не смогут противостоять сущностям. Смертных искоренят, и это случится пугающе быстро.

Этап за этапом перед моими глазами пронеслась эта призрачная вероятность будущего, и мне сделалось дурно даже от мысли, что я могу поспособствовать этой бойне.

— Может, раньше ты и был моим собратом, но сейчас в тебе нет искры Джина, — наконец произнёс я. — Ты обычный паразит.

Тень скривился.

— И это твой ответ?

— Твоя высшая цель — полная хрень, и я не собираюсь помогать тебе в её осуществлении.

Его оболочка Джина смазалась, наружу прорывалась истинная сущность, тёмная и неприглядная:

— Я убью их всех, понимаешь это? Раздеру на куски всех этих маленьких человечков, а твоего дикаря оставлю напоследок. Что же касается тебя, брат… Даже сейчас, когда ты меня так сильно разочаровал, я всё ещё не хочу уничтожать тебя. Даже странно, что именно ты вдруг стал моей слабостью. Хм, может, мне поступить, как Саатхи, стереть тебе память, а затем сделать своей верной собачонкой?

Я промолчал, а Тень оскалился:

— Ты в ловушке. Даже если не разорвёшь Круг добровольно, сколько ещё сможешь протянуть, поддерживая его? А сколько выдержат смертные, прежде чем их жизненная энергия окончательно иссякнет? Мне нужно лишь немного подождать, и всё будет кончено. Ты сам знаешь.

— Круг всё ещё полон энергии, — из упрямства возразил я, хотя он был абсолютно прав. Нам не долго осталось.

Тень весело хохотнул.

— И что же ты с ней, такой смешанной, будешь делать?! — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался он. — Отдашь своему дикарю? Его разорвёт на части. Подкинешь солнечной душе? Он не выдержит примеси чужих стихий, да и воспользоваться ею не сумеет, поэтому толку-то? Ох, может быть, думаешь взять себе? Но что же делать, ты слишком слаб для такого, и появившаяся боль мигом тебя прикончит. Как видишь, у этой задачки нет решения, ты проиграл ещё до того, как вошёл в эту комнату. А ведь я давал шанс выжить тебе и почти всем смертным в этой палате, но раз не хочешь по-хорошему, что ж, ладно.

Что толку с ним разговаривать или спорить? Он прав во всём, решения нет. Точнее среди всех озвученных им вариантов не было такого, на которое я, по его мнению, смог бы решиться…

Я посмотрел на ребят, почти все в полуобморочном состоянии. Энергия в Круге смешалась, и наши стихии притёрлись, будто бы идеально сочетаясь, но эта гармония иллюзорна. Пока энергия циркулировала, не останавливаясь, Круг был под защитой. Но с каждым таким оборотом из парней изымалась часть их жизненной силы, и так как всё происходило слишком быстро, восполнить эту энергию им было попросту не откуда. Ресурсы смертных не безграничны, и сейчас они подходили к концу. Казалось бы, что может быть проще, обратить процесс, сделать так, чтобы Круг забирал, а потом возвращал, и снова брал… Я вполне смог бы так его настроить, но смертные не выдержат смешанной энергии, отторжение неминуемо.

— Такая ирония, — пропел Тень, будто прочитал мои мысли. — Круг их одновременно и защищает, и убивает.

Проигнорировав его слова, я обратился к парням.

— Ну как вы? Продержитесь ещё пару минут?

— Издеваешься? — возмутился Юнхён. — Меня хватит на целых три!

— Рад за тебя, — хриплым шепотом прокомментировал Чжунэ. — Не хочу нагнетать, но…

— Всё очень плохо, — честно признался Чану.

Я перевёл взгляд на Бобби, но тот промолчал, всё его внимание занимал Ханбин. Кажется, лидеру с его стихиями приходилось хуже всех остальных, Круг выкачивал из него слишком много.

— Ханбин, — позвал Бобби.

Лидер поднял голову и обвёл нас рассеянным взглядом:

— А? Нормально. Я нормально.

Бобби покачал головой и пробормотал беззлобно: «Идиот», Ханбин на это слабо улыбнулся: «Ты тоже прелесть».

— Жалкое зрелище, мне становится скучно, — раздраженно изрёк Тень. — Пора вас немножко растормошить.

Я услышал рычание и вгляделся во тьму за пределами Круга. Судя по тому, как ребята завертели головами, они тоже что-то услышали и теперь оглядывались, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт этот жутковатый звук.

— Что это? — забеспокоился Юнхён.

Нас окружали низшие сущности, похожие на волков. Такие обычно питались тёмной энергией смерти на полях сражений, местах катастроф и всюду, где кто-то умирал. Видимо, Тень их приручил…

— Видите их? — спросил я.

— Кого?! — выпучил глаза Чану.

— Тогда, хорошо, — спокойно сказал я. — Вам нечего бояться, но закройте глаза. На всякий случай.

Уговаривать их долго не пришлось, раздался мощный рык, и все парни зажмурились. Кроме Чжунэ, опустившего взгляд на мои пальцы в своей ладони. Те так сильно дрожали, что даже когда он их сжал в знак поддержки, это едва ли помогло.

— Ты тоже, Чжунэ, — приказал я. В отличие от всего остального, голос мой был твёрд. — Закрывай.

Он послушался, и я медленно выдохнул.

— Так уж и нечего бояться? — усмехнулся Тень. Отлетев от Круга на безопасное расстояние, он дал своим псам команду: — Взять их!

Вся свора резко кинулась на нас. Мощные тела этих тварей в длинном прыжке, атакуя, бились о стену защитного заклинания, страшно клацая при этом зубами, но тут же с визгом отлетали назад. Круг полыхал ярко красным, выпуская огненные молнии по ним. Большинство тварей сгорало заживо, и тогда на их место приходили всё новые и новые сущности. Остальные же, те, кого лишь ранило, даже будучи изувеченными, до последнего таранили полупрозрачную сферу, пока в муках не умирали возле неё же. Когда их неподвижные объёмные тела начинали мешаться, свои же раздирали их и сжирали, расчищая тем самым путь. Отвратительное тошнотворное зрелище, но Тень наблюдал за всем действом с неподдельным весельем, иногда выдавая комментарии, болея за того или другого пса.

За пределами этой запечатанной комнаты шла обычная жизнь, но возле нас словно разверзся ад. Ребята вздрагивали почти от каждого толчка, каждой атаки. Они не видели всё так красочно, как я, но и кошмарных звуков хватало, чтобы составить соответствующую под стать им устрашающую картинку у себя в мозгу. Каждый раз, когда Круг давал отпор, тратилась дополнительная энергия, запас истощался ещё быстрее. На это собственно и рассчитывал Тень. Я уже был загнан в угол, но ему не терпелось насладиться моим полным поражением и отчаяньем.

— Много у тебя там ещё в запасе этих тварей? — запальчиво выкрикнул я. — А то теперь скучно становится уже мне!

Тень рассмеялся.

— Что за глупый блеф, брат?

Блеф или нет, но Тень рад был расстараться, призвав ещё больше своих псов. Теперь палата окончательно забилась под завязку, и когда в очередной раз твари единой массой ринулись на Круг, тот не среагировал. Они просто наваливались на невидимую стену, лезли друг другу на головы, царапали когтями сферу, но ничего не происходило.

— Какого?.. — Тень принялся раскидывать псов, за которыми ничего не мог рассмотреть. — В сторону! — рыкнул он на них. — Свалите, я сказал!

Подлетев ближе, он изучающе, взглядом мальчишки, что тыкает палкой в брюхо мёртвой лягушки, посмотрел на поникшего меня, а затем вскользь на Круг.

— Быстро ты выдохся, — презрительно бросил он.

Я не удержался и фыркнул:

— Ты реально не сечёшь в кружеве, да? Может, дело не в моём хвалёном таланте, а просто ты всегда был непроходимым тупицей.

Тень напрягся, вернул взгляд Кругу и, сузив глаза, наконец-то понял, что я внёс небольшие изменения в его кружево. Он метнулся назад и, если бы не псы, то успел бы отлететь, но собственные твари перекрыли ему путь. Он зло чертыхнулся, и в этот момент я отпустил нити Круга. Все те защитные молнии, что предназначались псам и которые мне удалось ненадолго сдержать, теперь полетели прямо в Тень.

Полыхнуло так, что я зажмурился.

Тень протяжно взвизгнул, и, в отличие от визга псов, этот мне пришелся по вкусу. Конечно, я не рассчитывал на чудо, молнии не прикончат его, максимум потреплют. Всё, что мне требовалось, это отвлекающий манёвр, и я его получил.

Открыв глаза, я сильно сжал ладони Чжунэ и Юнхёна. Они разлепили веки и вопросительно глянули на меня, я поспешно кивнул на остальных ребят, показав, что нужно привлечь и их внимание тоже. Юнхён растормошил Ханбина, Чжунэ потянул за руку Чану, а тот уже и Бобби. Когда уже все парни смотрели на меня, я одними губами прошептал: «Поднимаемся, только тихо…», и мы медленно, почти синхронно встали с пола. На слабых затёкших ногах я сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, нарушив тем самым баланс Круга, и опасливо оглянулся на псов. Но те без прямого приказа хозяина даже не шелохнулись, продолжая своими телами словно тёмной грудой камней так удачно закрывать нас от взгляда Тени. Впрочем, по звукам, ему пока было не до нас, похоже, молнии спалили пару его мглистых щупальцев, и теперь он пытался быстро залечить их.

«Давайте вперёд!» — всё так же одними губами приказал я ребятам, и они беспрекословно повиновались. Когда мы плотно облепили больничную кровать Донхёка, я потянул внутрь себя всю смешанную энергию, что циркулировала между нами. Она хлынула густым потоком, а вместе с ней и обещанная боль. Незамедлительно та стала растекаться по всему моему телу. Я закусил губу, приказывая себе не кричать, если закричу, то всё будет кончено…

Чжунэ взволнованно потряс меня за руку, и я, кое-как повернув голову, посмотрел на его лицо, казалось, он вот-вот расплачется. Наверное, я действительно выглядел скверно с кровью, стекающей по подбородку из прокушенной губы.

— Знаешь, я должен признать, что твоя маленькая атака было весьма недурной, — подал голос Тень. Из-за скопления псов мы друг друга по-прежнему не видели. — Должен ли и я уколоть в ответ?

Из-за тёмных прожилок, что пронизывали всё пространство палаты, я не сразу смог понять, какой предмет он поднял к самому потолку и зачем. Но вот Чжунэ и остальные ахнули, а Юнхён выкрикнул: «Менеджер!», и я смог разглядеть тело мужчины, зажатого в мглистых щупальцах.

— Я же обещал убить всех твоих человечков, почему бы не начать с этого? — спросил Тень, сжимая горло менеджера в своих тисках. — Расступитесь!

Последняя команда явно относилась к низшим тварям, а значит, мне нужно было торопиться. Пока псы медленно отползали к стенам, освобождая середину комнаты, я забрал последние искристые частицы энергии ребят и отпустил их руки. Словно облако тумана, охранная полупрозрачная золотая сфера загадочно мигнула напоследок и растаяла.

Отныне Круг был разорван.

— На пол, живо! — рявкнул я.

С реакцией у парней было всё в порядке, они рухнули вниз, не задумываясь. Бобби нырнул под кровать, пролез под ней и за руку притянул к себе Ханбина с другой стороны, остальные также подползли к ним. Только Чжунэ остался возле моих ног, но мне некогда было о нём переживать.

Увидев, что путь к солнечной душе наконец-то свободен, Тень откинул менеджера — я мог лишь надеяться, что мужчина не свернёт себе шею при падении — и метнулся к нам. Я выставил простенький щит перед ним, и даже эта примитивная магия далась мне с трудом, простреливая нервной оголённой болью в мозгу. Всё из-за смешанной энергии, та пыталась тормозить процесс, не давая моей магии всколыхнуться, но я был упрямей.

Тень выпустил свою тёмную магию и мощно ударил по щиту, тот раскололся, как будто его и не было. Хладнокровно я выставил следующий, чем вызвал лишь его слабый смешок.

— Перед смертью не надышишься, брат. Так вроде говорят?

Смеялся он недолго, ровно до тех пор, пока я не нащупал руку Донхёка на больничной кровати и не ухватился за его запястье.

— НЕТ, ОН МОЙ! — взревел Тень.

— Ага, хрен тебе, — хмыкнул я, а в следующий миг всё исчезло, меня затопил свет.

Белая искрящаяся лавина двинулась на меня, и мой скромный сосуд не мог вместить эту свирепую неконтролируемую махину. В данный момент я не был смертным, не был до конца и Джином, и сила солнечной души отвергала меня. На самом деле она отвергла бы любого, поэтому-то Тень на моём месте раздробил бы её, заключив в разные неживые сосуды, и использовал по мере необходимости. Я же занимался тем, что пытался уместить океан в хрупкой чайной чашке*. Меня раздирало изнутри, кажется, всё-таки не выдержав, я закричал, хотя и не был уверен в этом до конца, ведь почти сразу на меня обрушилась непроницаемая тишина, словно внешний мир умер, оставив меня наедине с болью.

 _«Зачем тебе это? Брось…»_ — шептал внутренний голос.

И я действительно захотел сдаться.

 _«Ради чего нужно терпеть эту чудовищную боль? Лучше сразу умереть»_ — продолжал неумолимо нашёптывать голос.

Постойте-ка… а мои ли это мысли вообще? Не мои, тут же понял я. Оказывается, солнечная душа имела защитную грань, призванную сломить любого, кто на неё посягнёт. Подобно Ангелу, она тихим шепотом вклинивалась в само твоё естество и заставляла верить — этот навязчивый голосок, уговаривающий сдаться, является твоим внутренним я. Не буду врать, что раскусив уловку, я не хотел поддаться ему. О, ещё как хотел. Ведь не заблуждался на свой счёт, я не герой, силы были на исходе, тело почти отказало, а воля держалась на чистом упрямстве. Но в тот момент я взглянул на бесконечный свет, стремящийся прикончить меня, и подумал зло: «Давай! Растерзай меня, если так хочется, плевать я на это хотел! Боль? Да, что в ней такого особенного, в конце концов? Я потерял Кириана. И прожил каждый чёртов день без него, истерзанный чувством вины, мучаясь невозможностью что-то изменить и скучая по нему каждую секунду. Поэтому спрашиваю тебя, великая древняя сила, что более ужасное ты можешь мне предложить?».

 _«Смерть?»_ — отчего-то робко вопросом на вопрос ответил свет.

Весь мой яростный запал исчез: «Смерть — это избавление, переход в другую фазу, и я так часто желал её, что постепенно это превратилось в мечту о сладком безмятежном сне после длинного трудного дня. Будь то боль или смерть, ты не сможешь меня ими отпугнуть. Придумай что-то другое для меня, ибо после вечности тоски по Кириану моя физическая кончина ничто».

Свет дрогнул и замер. Боль, раздиравшая меня до этого, отступила. Сила размышляла над моими словами, отголоски её штурмовали мою душу и мысли, взвешивая истинные намерения, и наконец мне вынесли вердикт, твёрдо шепнув:

_«Ты недостоин»._

Я выдохнул: «Конечно, недостоин и никогда не буду. Я не хочу этой силы, но нуждаюсь в ней прямо сейчас, чтобы помочь смертным».

Секундная заминка, и свет вновь пришёл в движение. Больше не пытаясь агрессивно заполнить всё моё существо, теперь сила мягко сливалась со мной, нежно отдаваясь в мою власть. Я облегчённо выдохнул, с благодарностью принимая этот дар в своё временное пользование. И когда я им полностью овладел, мир вернулся, словно я вынырнул обратно на поверхность. Я снова видел и слышал. Ощущал пульс Донхёка под своими пальцами, и то, как рядом, сидя у моих ног, шумно дышит Чжунэ, а позади и все остальные ребята. Тень по-прежнему сверлил меня ненавидящим взглядом, его яростный вопль всё ещё отдавался звоном в моих ушах, и я понял, что на самом деле мир никуда не исчезал, это сила солнечной души растянула для меня время, превратив несколько секунд в долгие мгновения.

— Эта сила моя! — с упрямством ребёнка процедил Тень.

— Нет, — я убрал руку с запястья Донхёка. — Больше нет.

Я вдруг ощутил такую лёгкость. Даже будучи Джином, я никогда не испытывал подобной… надежды. Сложно подобрать более подходящее описание, это была именно безграничная вера, что так или иначе, но всё будет хорошо. Сейчас я смотрел на всё и постигал суть вещей, прослеживая их от зарождения, начальной точки и до сего момента. Видел, есть ли изъян, и, самое главное, знал, как его можно исправить. Теперь это было в моей власти, что признаться, немного пугало.

Я словно находился по ту сторону света, по сути являясь солнцем, которое поглощает своей силой тьму. А запечатанная комната была насквозь пропитана мглой…

— Но как ты смог её забрать, это невозможно! — Тень растерялся, но тут же посуровел: — Значит, я просто отниму её у тебя.

Его магия свирепо ринулась вперёд, но я укрыл ребят искрящимся щитом, а сам отпустил свет, давая тому спокойно литься сквозь меня. Зло чертыхнувшись, Тень увернулся и взмыл вверх, но свет быстро продвигался вперёд. Рассеивая одну тёмную прожилку в пространстве за другой, свет касался каждого пса, и те, охваченные ярким свечением, перерождались, так же становясь частью солнечной силы. Тень по-настоящему испугался, и его страх почувствовал не только я, но и перерождённые псы. Всё такие же лютые, но теперь больше похожие на огромных снежных волков, они бросились к своему бывшему хозяину. Тень пытался сокрушить их своей тёмной магией, но те поглощали её, лишь становясь сильнее.

— Нет! — взвизгнул он, когда несколько снежных псов вцепились в его мглистые щупальца. — Не приближайтесь!

Тень хотел распечатать комнату и сбежать, но псы не позволили ему это сделать. В один миг набросившись все разом — и от Тени в этот миг не последовало крика боли или ужаса, он издал лишь удивлённый вдох, будто не верил, что для него всё может закончиться вот так — псы растерзали его. Всё действительно закончилось. Отложенная на тысячи лет казнь моего собрата наконец-то состоялась, и, разделив его энергию между собой, псы превратили тьму в свет. Я не горевал, не чувствовал радости, только подумал, что это справедливо.

Махнув рукой, я убрал щит, которым огораживал ребят, а потом, немного изменив его форму, метнул им вверх, туда, где брало начало запечатывающее комнату заклинание. Столкнувшись с искрящейся силой, печать треснула и пала.

Комната стала обычной.

— Можете подниматься, теперь всё хорошо, — сказал я ребятам, а сам направился к менеджеру, лежащему на полу. Мужчина был жив, но явно травмирован. Я опустился рядом с ним на колени, положил руку на грудь и позволил свету вылечить его. Не удержался и чуть подправил память. Всё-таки не хотелось, чтобы он помнил ту злость и ярость, что ему навязал Тень, когда вмешивался в его сознание.

— Как он? — позади стоял Чжунэ.

— Жить будет, — ответил я, поднимаясь и стараясь не смотреть на него. — Не переживай.

Во мне ещё бушевала солнечная сила, и я немного опасался. Что, если загляну Чжунэ в глаза и почувствую жадность, решу, что имею право быть с ним? Захочу ли я возвращать силу в таком случае, или соблазн будет слишком велик? Я боялся ответа на этот вопрос.

— Эй! — Чжунэ не дал мне шанса увернуться и, взяв за плечи, повернул к себе лицом.

Я зажмурился. Браво, очень умно Джин!

— Что с тобой?! — удивился Чжунэ. — Тебе больно? Но выглядишь ты хорошо, я бы сказал, даже светишься весь…

Я вздохнул и открыл глаза, посмотрел на его встревоженное лицо и понял, что переживал зря.

— Свечусь, значит?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Это странно, но тебе идёт.

Я фыркнул, а потом спросил:

— Как твой голос?

Чжунэ отпустил мои плечи и внимательно ощупал своё горло.

— Уже лучше.

— Врёшь, — покачал я головой, а затем шепнул: — Иди сюда.

— Что? — не понял он.

Я сам сделал шаг вперёд и крепко обхватил Чжунэ руками буквально вжимаясь в его тело. Да, я мог вылечить его лёгким касанием, да что там, мог бы, даже не прикасаясь, добиться того же результата, но мне ужасно хотелось его обнять. Чжунэ удивлённо ахнул, но тут же сгрёб меня в охапку своими длинными ручищами. Пока свет мягко обволакивал нас двоих, перетекая от меня к нему, я не мог перестать думать об одном и том же. На этот раз проживи долгую и счастливую жизнь, Чжунэ. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Напоследок стиснув его ещё сильнее, я вдохнул его запах и, разжав руки, отпустил. Когда я сделал шаг назад, Чжунэ покачнулся и часто заморгал. Не давая ему возможности заговорить, я отвернулся и пошел к Ангелу, но, как оказалось, тому уже помогали.

Белоснежные псы улеглись вокруг небесного создания и грустно поскуливали, один из них при моём приближении, поднял морду и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Их новому виду нет места в этом мире, псам не нравилось прислуживать Тени, но и став довеском солнечной души, они не обрели свободы. И теперь, считая хозяином меня, псы спрашивали позволения на задуманное.

— Если хотите, — ответил я с грустью. — В конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы запрещать именно вам спасти его?

Псы объединились в единый сияющий свет и окутали им небесное создание. Когда Ангел впитал этот свет и открыл глаза, перерождённые псы исчезли, пожертвовав собой и став свободными, как того и хотели…

Я вернулся к больничной кровати, Чжунэ молча последовал за мной, и ребята, вялые и помятые, лишь вскользь глянули на нас двоих, почти сразу вернув внимание Донхёку.

— Он всё ещё без сознания, — сказал Ханбин.

— Пора вернуть то, что я взял у него, — отозвался я и, протянув руку, снова сжал запястье Донхёка.

Сила радостно потекла к хозяину солнечной души, и вот уже через пару мгновений я почувствовал себя полностью опустошенным, а лёгкость и надежда в светлое будущее покинули меня, будто их и не было. Остатки смешанной энергии снова начали причинять боль, и я поморщился.

— Чжини, ты чего? — обеспокоенно зыркнул на меня Бобби.

Я обвёл взглядом лица ребят и произнёс:

— Рад был узнать каждого из вас, вы удивительные.

— Чжинхван, что ты… — начал говорить Чжунэ позади меня, но услышать концовку предложения мне уже было не суждено.

Моя жизненная энергия подошла к концу, и, отключаясь, а, может, умирая, я глупо подумал — так странно, совсем недавно я был светом, а сейчас падаю во тьму. Но и эта мысль, прошмыгнув, исчезла, не оставляя за собой ничего, кроме бездушия безмолвной пропасти…

А затем всё вернулось.

Шел дождь, и редкие капли падали мне на лицо. Я что, не умер? Открыв глаза, я обнаружил над собой бескрайнее чистое небо с большими белыми облаками. Те неторопливо плыли по голубой глади, и только над местом, где лежал я, небо хмурилось, вспыхивая тёмно-синим, и поливало меня водой.

Всё-таки умер, решил я, и зажмурился.

— Ой, ну хватит морщиться, вставай уже, — раздалось девчачье хихиканье.

Я быстро сел и проморгался, стоило это сделать, как дождь сразу же прекратился. Хмурый лоскут неба исчез, и пушистые облака поплыли быстрее. Я повертел головой, выхватив взглядом зелёный луг, переходящий впереди в крутой обрыв, и несколько лохматых овец, пасшихся неподалёку. Одна из них без стеснений щипала сочную траву прямо возле моих ног.

По левую сторону от меня сидела маленькая девочка-альбинос, чьи кожа, волосы и ресницы были абсолютно белыми, а босые ноги, выглядывавшие из-под широкой юбки простенького сарафана, и вовсе казались бледным пятном на зелёном травяном ковре. В руках девочка держала длинный деревянный прутик и, на первый взгляд, могла бы сойти за обычную пастушку из ближайшей деревушки, что приглядывает за стадом овец. Если б только не её удивительные глаза. Стоило девочке повернуться ко мне лицо, и я тут же стал тонуть в двух чёрных колодцах, в которых жили и умирали целые вселенные. Больше никаких сомнений не осталось, передо мной сидела Богиня, мать всего живого и ещё, как теперь я знал, моя создательница.

Я не выдержал и преклонил голову.

— Саатхи, — прошептал почтительно.

Богиня в образе девочки протянула руку и погладила меня по голове. Её голос, в отличие от внешности, звучал зрело:

— Ну, здравствуй, неугомонное дитя. Не нужно этого глупого поклонения, посмотри на меня.

Я не решался исполнить её волю. Богиня цокнула языком и слегка хлопнула меня своим деревянным прутиком по плечу.

— Упрямый Джин!

— А я ещё Джин? — спросил я, всё так же не поднимая глаз.

Саатхи тяжело вздохнула.

— Твоя магия умирает. Именно поэтому ты и оказался здесь, в мире богов. Я призвала тебя, ибо какая мать захочет терять своего ребёнка.

Я поднял взгляд, передо мной уже сидела не девочка, а зрелая женщина.

— Значит, это правда, — сказал я.

— Правда, — ответила Саатхи. — Я создала тебя, ты моё дитя, а значит, в тебе есть божественная искра.

— Поэтому меня не уничтожили, как всех первых Джинов?

И снова блик, неуловимый переход, и вот я уже смотрю на дряхлую старуху.

— Ты не помнишь этого, но своё детство ты провёл здесь. Рос на моих глазах и, как любой другой ребёнок, бегал, играл, бывало, капризничал, но всегда оставался добрым мальчиком. Первые полсотни лет ты жил без сил, как обычный смертный, и это берегло тебя от гнева других богов. Они-то думали, я просто играюсь, страдаю от одиночества и от этого создала тебя, а я, честно говоря, и не была против подобных заблуждений. Пока они не подозревали о том, сколько в тебе от меня, всё было отлично. Хотя, кто знает, может, изначально это было легкомысленно с моей стороны, хотеть принести в мир людей больше магии? Земля ведь с самого зарождения защищена от вмешательств извне, единственная планета, где присутствие волшебства минимально. И пускай нацелилась я на что-то незаметное для большинства, лишь маленькое чудо для некоторых людей, и ты отлично справлялся с этой задачей, когда вмешались другие боги со своими Джинами и исказили мой замысел, начался настоящий хаос. Все те невинные загубленные души до сих пор на моей совести… Признаюсь, я погорячилась, но те Джины, которых создали мои собратья, стали завидовать тебе, а их угрозы и нападки с каждым разом становились всё изощрённее. Так что однажды мне пришлось позаботиться об этом…

Тут Саатхи сделала паузу и выразительно посмотрела на одну из овец, та подняла морду и в ответ что-то укоризненно проблеяла.

— Уж не хотите ли сказать, что превратили их…

Отвечала мне уже снова девочка:

— Ох, поверь, дитя, так от них куда меньше вреда, да и прок есть. Гляди, какой ровный луг.

Я промолчал, не зная, что хуже, умереть или застрять в образе овцы на тысячи лет. Саатхи снова хлопнула меня прутиком, в этот раз по макушке.

— Не переживай об этом, это не твоя печаль.

Я кивнул, подумал о Чжунэ и ребятах, которые, наверное, ещё находились в больнице, и спросил:

— Что теперь со мной будет? Ну, то есть, какие вообще варианты…

— Как я уже сказала, твоя магия умирает, и я не могу обратить этот процесс. Я столько раз вмешивалась в твою судьбу, что в тот раз, когда погиб Кириан, и ты использовал источник в своих целях, Высшие и остальные боги потребовали твоей казни. Чтобы оставить тебя в живых, мне пришлось дать им всем непростое обещание, я больше никогда не должна вмешиваться и помогать тебе. — Богиня улыбнулась. — Я не знала, когда, не знала, как, но в том, что однажды ты влипнешь в неприятности, не сомневалась и заранее выторговала для тебя путёвку в мир богов. Поэтому вот твои варианты, дитя. Ты можешь остаться здесь со мной и жить вечно. Этот мир податлив, ты спокойно создашь для себя любую реальность…

— А другой вариант?

Богиня умолкла и хранила тишину так долго, что я поднялся и подошёл к обрыву. Далеко внизу вместо земли виднелось небо… Оно и неудивительно, мир богов зациклен. Если спрыгнуть, упадёшь на то же самое место откуда совершил прыжок. Только боги знают, где вход и выход из их мира.

Я представил, каково это, провести тут вечность. Смог бы я принять это волшебное место, как свой дом? Здесь меня создали, здесь я вырос, но сейчас почему-то чувствовал себя не лучшим, чем те провинившиеся Джины, которых превратили в овец.

— Я могу вернуть тебя в мир людей, — нарушила тишину Саатхи. — Но там твоя магия умрёт окончательно. И естественно, о мире богов уже можно будет забыть, путёвка, что я выторговала для тебя, только в один конец.

Я потёр лицо.

— Спасибо, — только и смог выдохнуть. — Что создали меня и заботились, но…

Будто боясь, что я могу раствориться в воздухе, если дать мне договорить, Саатхи перебила меня:

— Тебе не любопытно, почему твоя магия умирает? Ты даже не спросил об этом.

— Кажется, я уже знаю ответ, — я обернулся. — Понял, что к чему, когда возвращал Донхёку его силу. Высшие не наказывали меня, никто не менял мне оболочку, не отрезал от собратьев и не лишал сил. С самого начала это всегда был я сам. Отвергал свою магическую сущность и даже не осознавал этого.

Богиня печально улыбнулась.

— Там, со смертными… — я сглотнул. — Сколько у меня будет времени?

Саатхи пожала плечами.

— Кто знает? День, годы, а, может быть, всего пара минут. Но ты уже всё решил для себя, и точные цифры не так уж и важны, не так ли? Ты просто хочешь провести оставшееся время с этим смертным мальчиком, даже если он и другие забудут тебя, как только ты исчезнешь.

— Да, не так уж важно. Просто видеть его, это…

Я не смог договорить, потому что нельзя объяснить свои чувства словами и не обесценить их. Саатхи улыбнулась моей заминке, а затем кивнула:

— Прощай, моё дитя. Я принимаю твой выбор, но всё равно буду скучать.

Я не успел ответить, Саатхи высоко подняла свой деревянный прутик и, взявшись за него обеими руками, быстро переломила его пополам. Раздался хруст, а в следующую секунду я уже резко открыл глаза, очнувшись в больничной палате.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Чжунэ, нависая надо мной, пока я полулежал в кресле. — Или лучше сказать, доброе утро?

— Утро? — удивился я.

Откуда-то со стороны фыркнули, и я услышал голос Бобби:

— Не слушай его, ты был в отключке минут пятнадцать максимум.

Чжунэ сдвинул брови.

— Семнадцать, если быть точным! — огрызнулся он, обернувшись, но тут же повернулся ко мне обратно и осторожно спросил: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Когда ты потерял сознание, я успел подхватить тебя, так что ушибов нет, но всё равно я беспокоился… Эй, ты чего так лыбишься?

Моя улыбка стала ещё шире:

— Да так… Соскучился и рад тебя видеть.

Взгляд Чжунэ потеплел, и он робко улыбнулся.

— И я.

Снова послышались смешки, Чжунэ неловко отодвинулся, так что мне поневоле пришлось отыскать взглядом источник веселья. Оказалось, что все ребята очень внимательно наблюдали за нами. Ханбин с Бобби забрались на больничную кровать вместе с ногами, Юнхён с Чану стояли рядом, но самое главное, что Донхёк хоть и бледненький, но всё же находился в сознании, сидел и улыбался.

 _«Спасибо, что помог его спасти»_ — раздался у меня в голове голос Ангела.

— Спасибо, — повторил вслух эти же слова Донхёк, и я сделал над собой усилие, чтобы сохранить спокойное лицо. — Я знаю, что ты сделал для меня. Ребята рассказали, и… это странно, но я видел всё что происходило. Правда, как будто со стороны. Ах, да! Ещё я встретил папу, увидел его на мгновение, он улыбнулся мне и сказал, что я похож на солнышко…

Ребята замерли, не зная, что сказать, поэтому я кивнул Донхёку:

— Такое вполне могло быть, ведь ненадолго ты пересёк грань. Но теперь с тобой всё будет хорошо, твой Ангел-Хранитель полностью восстановился и присмотрит за тобой.

Донхёк потупился:

— А он постоянно со мной?

— В смысле? — я моргнул, не поняв вопроса.

Видя моё замешательство, вклинился Бобби:

— Его интересует, не подглядывают ли за ним в душе.

— Да нет же! — покраснел Донхёк.

— Что нет? — округлил глаза Бобби. — Я как-то зашел руки помыть, когда ты душ принимал, и ты так странно и тяжело дышал за занавеской…

Донхёк пихнул его ногой и столкнул с кровати:

— Блин, ничем таким я не занимаюсь!

— Гонишь ты всё, — крякнул Бобби, поднимаясь с пола и растирая задницу.

Все засмеялись, а Ханбин тихо шепнул:

— Поделом тебе.

— Ты на чьей стороне вообще? — возмутился Бобби.

— На той, которая не шастает по чужим душевым, — очень холодно сообщил Ханбин.

Бобби закатил глаза, все остальные эти самые глаза предпочли отвести и просто сменили тему. Таким образом, весь разговор плавно сместился, став крутиться вокруг того, как все хотят домой.

— И пиццу! — сказал Бобби. — Огромную, мать её, пиццу!

— Поддерживаю! — поднял руку Чану.

— И я, — улыбнулся Донхёк, положив ладонь на живот. — Хотя сейчас я на любую еду согласен.

— Осталось только дождаться менеджера, — заметил Юнхён.

Ханбин серьёзно кивнул:

— Пойду узнаю, как там обстановка.

Но никуда идти не пришлось, в этот момент мужчина сам открыл дверь в палату.

— Можем ехать, — быстро сказал менеджер. — Репортёры заметили кого-то похожего на Пак Богома в холле больницы и всей гурьбой ринулись туда, так что это наш шанс свалить по-тихому. Давайте все живо на парковку.

Все ринулись к выходу, а я замер, не зная, что делать.

— Чжинхван! — рявкнул менеджер, я вздрогнул, но мужчина посмотрел на меня вполне миролюбиво: — Тебе что, особое приглашение нужно? Я же сказал, все живо на парковку!

— Пойдём, — Чжунэ схватил меня за руку и потащил за остальными.

— Спасибо, хоть кто-то тут соображает, — пробормотал менеджер.

Я ускорил шаг, стараясь не отставать от Чжунэ с его длинными ногами и огромными шагами. Но когда менеджер позади нас приказал проигнорировать лифт, и мы вышли к лестнице, став спускаться вниз, я сбился на ступеньках и впечатался Чжунэ в спину. И так несколько раз подряд…

— Я могу тебя понести, — тихо хмыкнул он.

— Ещё чего, — ответил я, хотя, на самом деле, это было бы неплохо.

Чжунэ странно на меня посмотрел и перестал торопиться. Мне идти стало гораздо проще, но недовольный менеджер обогнал нас и наспех сказал Чжунэ пару ласковых. Но тот и бровью не повёл, промямлил равнодушное «ага», и менеджеру ничего не оставалось, как от него отвязаться, убежав далеко вперёд.

— Всё такой же несносный мальчишка, — вырвалось у меня.

Чжунэ услышал и дёрнул плечом.

— Значит, я не сильно изменился?

Мы как раз были у выхода на парковку, поэтому я остановил его.

— О чём ты?

Чжунэ не смотрел мне в глаза, но за руку держал крепко.

— Какой я тебе больше нравился? — спросил он. — В прошлом или тот, который сейчас?

— Глупый вопрос.

Чжунэ страдальчески вздохнул, и я сдался.

— Ты — это ты. Всегда.

— Это не ответ! — взорвался он. — У меня сейчас такая каша в голове из сна и яви, и я вообще понятия не имею, какой я настоящий, понимаешь? Вся та жизнь такая размытая, но я чётко помню в ней тебя. Поэтому-то ты единственный, кто может мне указать… Чёрт! — Чжунэ провёл свободной рукой по волосам и затравленно посмотрел на меня: — Я несу бред? Ну, конечно же, я несу бред!

Он истерически хохотнул, отвернул лицо и накрыл глаза рукой, как будто стыдился себя самого и всплеска своих эмоций.

— Я люблю тебя, — громко заявил я, огорошив этим внезапным признанием нас обоих.

Мои слова отлетели от стен, тая на обратном пути, но оседая где-то в сердце.

— Ему ты такого не говорил, — заметил Чжунэ, медленно убирая ладонь с лица.

Я не стал поправлять, если, чтобы не страдать и не сходить с ума, Чжунэ важно отделять себя от Кириана, то пускай будет так.

— Не говорил, — согласился я.

Чжунэ притянул меня к себе.

— Повтори, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Я привстал на цыпочки и выдохнул ему в губы:

— Люблю тебя.

Чжунэ подался вперёд и поцеловал меня. И была в этом нежном трепете, хрупком счастье, расцветающем у меня в груди, какая-то своя неуловимая магия, что мне подумалось, если исчезну прямо сейчас, то жалеть мне не о чём.

— И я тебя, — шепнул Чжунэ мне на ухо. — Очень сильно.

-конец- 


	10. Chapter 10

— Иди, — сказал я.

Чжунэ нахмурился, а я в сотый раз пожалел, что рассказал ему всю правду о своём неизбежном уходе. Теперь, зная, что я могу исчезнуть в любой момент, он боялся терять меня из виду. Чего уж говорить про расставания, пускай и короткие. Порой, как сегодня, это превращалось в целый квест по выкуриванию упрямого солиста из квартиры. У группы было запланировано несколько выступлений, они будут кочевать между фестивалями, и, если все остальные ребята уже давно собрались и спустились с менеджером вниз, то Чжунэ застыл в дверях и капал мне на нервы.

— Но… — завёлся он по-новой.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал я, перебивая тоже уже не в первый раз. — Я буду ждать тебя. Когда ты вернёшься, я буду всё ещё тут.

— Значит, ты не уйдёшь? — обрадовался он. — Точно?

— Не сегодня.

Я говорил правду. Чувствовал, что у меня ещё есть время. Чжунэ скривился, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Хорошо, я скоро, — кивнул он, но всё так же продолжил стоять, намертво вцепившись в косяк.

Я подошёл к нему, слегка приподнялся на цыпочках и потрепал по волосам. Чжунэ расслабился, растянул губы в довольной улыбке и, отпустив косяк, потянул ко мне руки, чтобы обнять. Ага, щас! Я воспользовался моментом и коварно вытолкал его из квартиры. Чжунэ даже возмутиться не успел, как я с хитрой улыбочкой захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом.

— Эй! — завопили за дверью.

Я поморщился, вот это связки у парня.

— Чжинхван, — поскрёбся Чжунэ в дверь. — Жуть, как не хочу оставлять тебя одного…

— Ну что за дитя малое, — пробормотал я, закатывая глаза, а потом строго и громко предупредил: — Тебе лучше свалить по-хорошему! Считаю до трёх…

— Ты обещал меня ждать! — выпалил Чжунэ поспешно, боясь разозлить меня по-настоящему.

— Вали уже! — рявкнул я.

За дверью послышался смех, а затем удаляющиеся шаги. Я выдохнул и, растеряв весь запал, пошел в гостиную, затем на кухню. Слоняясь из комнаты в комнату и не находя себе никакого занятия, я понимал, что уже отчаянно скучаю по Чжунэ.

Я отказался ехать с ребятами под выдуманным предлогом и буду делать так и впредь. Хватит и того, что я проник почти во все слои их жизни, чтобы вмешиваться ещё и в работу. Когда я исчезну, все меня забудут, но Чжунэ - древняя душа, поэтому нельзя рисковать и пускать свои корни повсюду, даже если мне ужасно хотелось быть каждую секунду рядом с ним.

Я моргнул и огляделся.

Оказывается, уже какое-то время я стоял и пялился на приоткрытую дверь его комнаты. Зайти? Почему-то бродить по комнатам остальных ребят я мог спокойно и без всяких глупых угрызений совести лапал чужие вещи. Но в комнату Чжунэ зайти в отсутствие хозяина казалось чем-то неправильным. Вот ведь парадокс.

Я всё-таки заглянул внутрь и присвистнул. Чжунэ себе не изменял, и весь пол был завален шмотками.

— Ну и бардак! — громко сказал я, ярко улыбаясь этому свинарнику.

Да, несовершенства и чудаковатости Чжунэ приводили меня в восторг. Недавно Бобби понаблюдал за мной и сказал, что, оказывается, любовь делает придурками не только людей, но и джинов. Правда он тут же получил за это нагоняй от Ханбина, но, возможно, разумное зерно в его словах и присутствовало…

Перепрыгнув через белую футболку и спортивные штаны, я подобрался к столу. Чжунэ любил писать стихи. Некоторые он зачитывал мне вслух, а затем отчаянно краснел, если я говорил, что мне нравится. Я провёл рукой по одной из тетрадей, но открывать не стал. Взгляд привлекли разорванные лоскуты бумаги, раскиданные рядом. Не успев осознать до конца, что делаю, я по привычке задействовал магию. Клочки бумаги, словно бабочки, вспорхнули в воздух и, покружив немного, склеились, став одним целым. На бумаге повторялись всего несколько слов. Снова и снова.

_Пожалуйста, останься со мной._

Я представил, как Чжунэ сидит за этим самым столом и, сгорбившись, выводит одну единственную фразу в тетради. Перед глазами резко поплыло. Я взмахнул рукой, и, вспыхнув, лист сгорел дотла. Жаль, что нельзя было так же просто выжечь из себя чувство горечи…

Всё так же перепрыгивая через вещи, раскиданные по полу, я подошел к стеллажу с полками. Тут были книги, различные диски, фотографии и внушительная коллекция бутылок. Чжунэ любил выпить, пару раз наливал мне свой любимый виски, а потом ржал, наблюдая за тем, как я фыркаю и морщусь. Гадость, заявлял я страдальчески. Чжунэ на это лишь ещё сильнее заливался смехом.

— Может, я просто не распробовал? — пробормотал я задумчиво и взял с полки ближайшую из бутылок. — Всё равно делать нечего…

Ребята вернулись поздно ночью, я слышал их голоса словно из-за толщи воды.

— Это так ты меня ждёшь, — хмыкнул Чжунэ, застав меня валяющимся на горе своих шмоток.

Я повернул к нему голову и счастливо пропел:

— Жунечка, ты вернулся!

Мой язык сильно заплетался, и я добавил, хмурясь:

— Кажется, я пьян.

— Кажется? — рассмеялся Чжунэ, с интересом разглядывая то меня, то пустые бутылки, раскиданные вокруг. — Хотя у тебя определённо талант! Если бы кто-то другой выпил столько, то уже помер бы…

Я гордо ухмыльнулся:

— Я Джин!

— Не-а, ты разоритель! — ужаснулся Чжунэ, но его глаза смеялись. — Вылакал целое состояние!

— Пфф! — я слабо дёрнул рукой (поднять её сил уже не было), и с потолка посыпались деньги. — Видал, как могу?

— Показушник! — Чжунэ поймал пару купюр и заржал, увидев на них своё лицо. — Так, значит, да?

— Ага. Ещё заказы будут?

Чжунэ опустился на пол, погладил меня по волосам, как маленького. Посмотрел с нежной грустью.

— Твоя магия не может выполнить мой заказ, — произнёс он, притягивая меня к себе.

— К сожалению, — выдохнул я ему в грудь.

— Спасибо, что выполнил своё обещание и никуда не исчез.

Я прислушался к своим ощущениям.

— Чжунэ.

— Да?

— Завтра я тоже никуда не денусь.

Меня сжали ещё крепче, теплые губы коснулись виска:

— Это хорошо.


End file.
